Ultimate Paradox
by draconichero21
Summary: Murumuru makes another booboo and causes damage to the Law of Causality and Effect. Now the fates of two worlds are intertwined and forced together into the Survival Game. With the new holders and new futures how will the game play out?
1. The 8th is a Chessmaster

**(A/N: Ok so after reading Mirai Nikki [Future Diary's Japanese name] I found that the only way I could CONCEIVABLY do a fanfic on it would be to cross it over with Code Geass. How am I going to accomplish this you ask? Simple. With DEUS EX MACHINA…both the plot point and the character. Right then…enjoy the show folks).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Code Geass

* * *

**The 38****th**** Cause and Effect Holy Hall**

Deus' servant Murumuru was busy moving larges sections of data storage in the facility, using her artificial construct Mecha-murumuru, but something was about to go horribly wrong.

As the miniature minion continued on her work, her mechanized friend suddenly had a glitch and dropped the data block it was currently holding and suddenly shut down and crashed against the hall's walls. Several holes, cracks and shallow fissures were created as a result along the floor and halls. Murumuru screamed in panic and brought up as many data banks as she could. "Ah shit!" she cursed.

"Murumuru," Deus' thundering voice roared across the dimensional space. It was not angry, more like inquisitive.

"Ah…ah…ah ah ah ah…ah…"

"What happened?" Deus asked calmly.

"I-It seems Mecha-murumuru had a glitch and so much damage was dealt to the outside reality that there have been major changes to the upcoming Survival Game," she told her boss.

"You can repair it though can't you?" Deus asked.

"I-it's not that simple," Murumuru shook her head. "It would take months…no years to fix this extent of damage."

"I see, so the game has changed. Are the first and the second ok?" Deus asked.

Murumuru checked the system, "Y-yes, they're fine. Actually half of our original choices seemed to have been preserved for the most part…ah oh no we need a new #11?"

"Fear not about #11, Mayor John Balks was not the only person to propose this game to me," Deus answered. "I shall do what I can to piece together a new set of choices. In the meantime, do what you can to get reparations started on the hall as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Murumuru answered with a salute.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

I was getting home late as a result of saving Suzaku from being executed for a murder he didn't commit. A murder that is on my hands. Still, why couldn't he see reason instead of being such a thickheaded moron? Doesn't he realize Britannia doesn't give a damn about him?

I grumbled and ran my hand over the left side of my face. "Forget it. It isn't worth getting all excited about." I was tired by the time I reached the door to the dining room. I sighed and the door opened in response to motion sensitivity, "I'm back." I announced.

"Welcome home Lelouch," I was confused as all hell to find Nunalley sitting so nonchalantly, and making Origami, next to the green haired girl who I was pretty sure was responsible for giving me the Geass. It wasn't so much that Nunalley was sitting next to a complete stranger that bothered me so much as it was that said girl was _supposed_ to be dead. However, I decided to play things as if everything was natural, for Nunalley's sake.

"I'm so glad, I was worried about you big brother," Nunalley said.

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight judging from your appearance," the green haired girl but a blue paper crane onto the table.

"Thank goodness," Nunalley said, "I thought maybe you'd got caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your cellphone. I wanted to tell you Miss C.C has been waiting for you as well."

"C.C?" That was an odd name.

Nunalley giggled, "Your friend goes by such an unusual name, only her initials."

"Yeah," I responded.

"I was just wondering is C.C your girlfriend?" Nunalley asked.

_Where did that come from? _"Huh?"

"He made a promise about our future together," C.C glanced over towards me, "Right?"

_Huh? _"Huh?"

"A future together," Nunalley perked up, "you mean marriage?"

"No!" I voiced louder than I intended, but composed myself, "No, that isn't what she was talking about. It's like…uh…she's kidding around."

"No I'm not," C.C said without missing a beat or changing the inflection in her voice.

_Sure, make things harder on me, great. _

Nunalley started to go off on a tangent, but the only thing I could conceivably think to do right now was to get C.C one on one to find out just what the hell was going on. I don't normally take advantage of Nunalley's blindness, but in this case I had to make an exception. I picked up the teacup on the table and shattered it on the ground spilling tea everywhere.

"Oh C.C," I faux lamented, "look what you've done, you're soaking wet." I grabbed her arm and led her away from the table, "Nunnalley stay here and I'll clean that up in a second. And she was kidding before," I enforced as I pushed C.C out of the room, "Kidding. Just a dumb joke that's all."

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's bedroom

I threw C.C into the room and shut the door. "Who are you?" I asked seriously.

"She said my name," C.C referred to Nunalley. "I'm C.C"

"That's not what I meant. Why aren't you…"

"Dead?" C.C finished my sentence and sat down on my bed. I furrowed my brow. "So do you like the power I gave you?"

_I knew it. _"As I thought, it was you."

"Dissatisfied?" C.C asked.

"On the contrary," I told her, "I'm grateful. It allows me to speed up my schedule tremendously. It's a huge help."

"Your schedule?" she questioned.

"Yes, my schedule for eliminating Britannia," I answered "I would've had to have waited much longer before I could've made the initial move."

C.C lay down, "You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power?"

"I intended to destroy it without this power," I answered.

I whipped out my cellphone to document this. Ever since I was deported here I had been keeping record of the actions of people around me. I called it the "Chessmaster Diary" I'd have to keep updating it constantly to keep those people I intended to use as my army and C.C in check in the near future. "What will you do now?" I asked C.C as I began jotting down notes. "I'm sure the military is after you."

"Not the entire military only a small faction of it. So it should be difficult to find a hiding spot. I can make do here," I heard clothes being unzipped and flung off. I put my phone down for a second to see C.C crawling into my bed.

"What? You expect to stay here?" I questioned, irritated.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor," she pulled the covers up over her mouth.

"Don't joke around," I said gravely.

"My being caught would cause trouble for you too," C.C informed.

I approached my bed, "It's dangerous to stay together." I put one knee on the bed and loomed over C.C.

"If I wander the streets they'll find me," she told me.

I scowled and kept a strict tone of voice, "This isn't about you. It's my situation."

C.C turned over, "I hate stubbornness."

I huffed and got up away from her and sat against the edge of the bed, "You sure take things casually don't you? How did you manage to survive before this? What did you do before now? And what's the deal with that so called contract you spoke o—"

"Goodnight Lelouch!" What was she getting irritated for?

I sighed. _Whatever. _I flipped back open my phone and started taking down my daily notes to plan out for tomorrow. As I glanced up momentarily I saw a small brown skinned girl with long lilac hair, a sleeveless pink shirt and baggy leggings that didn't properly cover her undergarments, small little black boots, and a…devil's tail, sitting on my desk chair, or rather leaning over the back of it. "And who are you supposed to be?" I asked, "Her foreign cousin?" I referred to C.C.

She made a buzzer noise, "Nope. I'm not related to her at all."

I stood up and strolled over to her. "Then who are you and how did you get in here?" I opened the window slightly, "You'd better answer quickly," I said with a smirk, "It's a pretty steep drop out a two story window and there's a nice breeze tonight."

"Oh I got here because of Deus Ex Machina," she said.

"The…manga plot device?" I was confused.

"No silly," she said jumping off my chair and onto the floor, "I mean Deus Ex Machina the god of time and space who lives in the 38th Cause and Effect Holy Hall. I'm his servant. My name's Murumuru."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, _did Milly spike my drink at today's meeting with something that I'm not aware of?_

"I know you're probably skeptical, but I come with a gift from Deus," she said.

"A gift?" I questioned.

She extended your hand out, "Gimme your phone."

I pulled it back, "What's the magic word?" I asked with a sly grin.

She gave me a big, toothy smile, "Please."

"Sure, here you go," I handed it to her. She hit a few buttons. I felt a weird pulse and I felt a little dizzy. _Now I know Milly spiked my drink. _

The little girl handed my phone back to me, "Here you go." I stopped feeling dizzy the moment my phone got back in my hand. I was surprised when I suddenly found tons of entries over the next few days of things I couldn't possibly know.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, you have been selected as the holder of a Future Diary," Murmuru said to me.

"Future diary?" I questioned. I scrolled through a bunch of information and smirked as I read it detailed all my plans for the upcoming battle tomorrow and how I would carry them out. It even detailed Nunalley's every move.

"That diary is a present from Deus-sama, you can use it to see the future for up to ninety days," Murumuru told me.

_Whether this is a hallucinogen trip or not it's rather amusing nonetheless, _"And why would such a mighty and powerful god grant me such a useful gift?" I asked.

"It's part of a game," Murumuru answered with a wink.

"A game…right," I smiled. I stretched and yawned. "Well I may as well call it a night."

"Okie dokie," Murumuru smiled "And remember. You can see Deus or me just by going to sleep and imagining us. See you later." She faded away.

_I closed out of my diary and went to my memo section. _

**Note to self, **I typed in, **Never leave an unclosed drink unattended around the club president again. **I closed my phone shut, put it down next to my computer, lay on the floor and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

I woke up the next morning and opened up my computer and then checked my phone. My eyes widened when I saw my diary. _All of what happened last night…there's no way it could be real…could it? Impossible. It has to be. _I shook my head quickly. _Calm down Lelouch, think this through. Remember one instance is a coincidence, two is a pattern, three is undeniable proof. _I looked at the time. _Let's see here 9:45am. _I looked at the next three diary entries. _9:47a.m Shirley sends me a random text message about ignoring her phone call when I was on my ride over to liberate Suzaku. I delete it. 9:50a.m C.C wakes up and starts to grill me with questions. 9:53a.m put on jacket and headed down outside. _I smirked, _Ok then, let's see how accurate this is. _

I put my feet up on my desk and looked at my phone and waited two full minutes. Sure enough at 9:47 on the dot I got a text from Shirley. I promptly deleted it. Even if I had wanted to defy what was written I had no intention of giving her an explanation. I really didn't need to provide one. She'd hate me later, but it was for her own good. I took another look at my watch and waited. At 9:50, just as predicted, C.C. woke up and started asking me things. I ignored her up until I could stand it no longer and looked in her direction. "Well?" she asked.

"You know for someone who doesn't answer questions, you sure ask a lot of them," I responded bitterly.

"If you don't want to answer my questions you don't have to, just as I don't," she responded.

_She makes a valid point, but still…ah what the hell? _I decided to answer her latest question about Jeremiah and Orange. "There is no orange it's something I made up," I told her, "but the more they claim to be comrades of like-mind the easy it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion." Our chat continued for a little while longer and I started putting my uniform top on in the middle of it and packed up my laptop. Our conversation ended before I reached the door knob, but the moment I shut the door I looked at my watch 9:53. "Well all right then," I said with a sly grin, "You've given me a useful tool Deus, whoever you are." I headed on out taking my laptop with me.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later…

**History Class**

_This had better be important, _I thought to myself as drifted into a subconscious nap. _I know I sleep in class on a regular basis, but a place as important as the 38__th__ Cause and Effect Holy Hall seems kind of important. I don't think I'd be easily awoken. _I was still a little perturbed about that odd text message though. It said the sender was Deus. It also said he'd give us a briefing on this game that Murumuru was going on and on about the night before. When I arrived I noticed that my platform station was marked #8. While there were two platforms in relatively close proximity to me the frames of the two people were mere silhouettes. To my right was a rather tall buxom woman in a hoop skirt. To my left was a woman wearing with pigtails and wearing a dress. There were many other frames out there, but what struck me as most unusual was the large, ancient looking figure in the center. "Are you, Deus?" I asked him.

"I am," he responded. I took a look around. Furthest to my left was a figure with a circular that had a really big head and lanky arms. He was hunched over. To that ambiguous figure's left was a tall man with short hair and a collar that made him appear to possibly one of the Britannian higher ups. To that man's left was a man wearing what appeared to be earmuffs and goggles, but I could just barely make them out. To the right of the woman on my right was a younger girl, who looked about Nunnally's age as far as height went, with long hair so long that it trailed onto the floor. Her hair covered one of her eyes. To that girl's right was a tall man with broad shoulders in a hairstyle that kind of reminded me of the olden 17th century powdered wigs. _No there's no way in hell it's him. _I shook the idea of what I was thinking and laughed. To that man's right was a woman with a fairy-curl hairstyle mixed with an ox-horn hairstyle. To her right was an empty platform. To his right was a young girl wearing a veil over her face. The spot next to her was empty.

"Ah so the 8th finally arrives," The man three platforms to my left said.

"He looks rather scrawny," the girl two platforms to my right said, "I wonder if he'll be able to last quite long."

"Appearances can be deceiving," the figure all the way to my left, which I could now identify as male, stated.

"Yes, just look at the 1st," the woman to my right said, "he's merely a child and yet he managed to overturn what should've been his untimely demise by the 3rd."

"A sharp mind does not a warrior make, nor does the converse hold true," the man three platforms to my left said, "but it does help. If I had been his opponent though, he would've never escaped."

Suddenly a figure rose out from the platform that was empty. It took the form of a small kid with a mop top hair and a scarf. "Oh right on cue," the woman to my left said, "We were just talking about you."

"Indeed," Deus thundered, "If any of you are wondering about the inability to see one another I have arranged it as such myself."

_Makes sense for someone who's supposedly god. _

"Now that everyone is here," Deus rose to his feet, "Let me brief you all on the survival game. The diary you hold in your hands is a 'Future Diary'. Originally it was just a normal diary, but by bending the time it has become a diary which tells the future of around ninety days. In other words you are able to learn your own future. Also those diaries come with a heavy weakness. If they are broken then so is your future. In other words you will die."

_So, the diary is like an achilees heel at the same time that it's a powerful tool. How very interesting, _I thought to myself

"But if the 1st was able to overturn an untimely demise it sounds like the future can change," the 7th said. I decided I'd start calling people by their respective numbers. If I was the 8th and the kid all the way to my right was the 1st then it was simple arithmetic of which way the numbers went.

"Quite right," Deus said, "Why don't we take that text message the 8th received earlier this morning as an example? He deleted it just as the diary had predicted, but if he had done something else with it, for example say, reply to the message, the contents of his diary would've changed and be arranged according to his new future," Deus told me.

"Ah so that's why my contents changed when I decided to have pancakes this morning for breakfast this morning as opposed to cold cereal," the 4th spoke.

"Yes indeed," Deus rapped his fingers together.

"Wait a second!" The first raised his hand, "Mine changed even though I didn't do anything all of a sudden a message came up that said I was going to be killed by the 3rd."

"1st," Deus spoke, "The reason it happened is because this is a survivor game. What happened to you is a little part of the game I like to call "DEAD END Prophecy. When a diary holder is certain to be killed by another 'the declaration of death' will first show up in the diary. This means death even if the future is changed. In other words it's supposed to be a checkmate solution."

"So what you're saying is he shouldn't have survived that encounter," I said, "How very interesting."

"Yes," the 11th agreed with me, "To be able to out maneuver a checkmate solution is impossible the fact that he made the impossible possible will truly make him a worthy opponent."

"So let me see if I have the rules straight," the girl two platforms to my right said, "We need to kill the other diary holders, but how can we do that if we don't know their faces?"

"You will have to rely on your diary to gather information," Deus stated.

"Isn't the deck stacked in favor then for those who have vast intelligence networks?" the 12th asked.

"Only if you plan a head on assault," I said, "If your plan is to stay hidden and let the competition off each other while you go about your business normally and slip under the radar you'll be fine."

"Bah, that is a strategy for cowards," the 5th boasted.

The 10th clapped his hands enthusiastically, "It's of no matter to me, I've already learned all your identities in the short time we've been here, for I am a mind reader."

_Is that guy serious or just trying to intimidate us all? _I wondered.

"Bull shit!" the 9th called his bluff.

"Think what you will," the 10th laughed.

"Hmph," Deus stated, "Even with that said, when you identity is revealed the DEAD END flag will be raised on you. When that happens, you have a very slim chance of winning." He pointed straight at the 1st, "you should've died that time. What's more is that you even managed to turn the tide around. You can say it's truly an extraordinary miracle. It makes me wonder if you are the most suitable to become my successor."

_So he's god's favorite is he? _I questioned.

"The last person standing wins the survivor game," Deus announced, "The winner will become my successor and inherit the power I control over time and space 'the throne of god'. Will you live or die? Kill before you are killed and obtain the throne of god! You eleven remaining candidates!"

"Logically then," I stated,

"The biggest obstacle would be," the 12th continued.

"The 1st," the 11th finished.

"You will be one of my first targets," the 10th added.

The 6th chuckled darkly, "I saw that just now, you are afraid 1st. You are a coward."

"And cowards use cowards tactics as the saying goes," I laughed. The 4th turned to say something to the 1st, but I couldn't hear her, she said it too softly.

"Now then," Deus said, "Dismissed!"

There was a bright flash of light and we were all warped out of Deus' hall. When I came to, class was just ending. _Good I didn't miss anything. _I walked out into the hallway and accidentally bumped into a kid who was probably one of the middle school students.

"Ah, sorry," he turned around. I took notice of the scarf around his neck and the nature of his hairstyle.

_I wonder is he…_

"Yuki-kun!" I heard a voice call from behind to the kid in front of me. It was a girl with long pink hair and crimson colored eyes. She latched onto the kid's arm like a worm on a hook. "Don't walk off without me like that," She told him, "Now come on we have P.E class."

_That girl…are they both diary holders…I wonder._

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder it was Milly. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing Milly," _no wait, I could easily get information without resorting to my Geass on them. _"Actually I'd like to check the student records. I'd like for both the key and the password to the private records."

"Now Lelouch, you and I may be old friends, but even I can't trust you with something that sacred. It's against school policy," Milly told me.

"Oh I'm sorry," I pretended to apologize, "Allow me to amend my statement," I used my Geass, "You _will _give me the key and the password to the private records

"Sure Lelouch," Milly handed me a key, "The password is ashfordapples42."

_Why does that not surprise me? _I questioned to myself. I took the key and went for the records room and locked the door behind me. I spun the key around my finger. _The stage is set and the curtain is up. I thought my Geass was enough, but now I can inherit the power of god. And all I have to do is take down 10 hapless saps to do it. This'll be a piece of cake, _I sat down in front of the computer and logged in,_ with my superior intellect and Chessmaster diary. No one can stop me. _I hit the enter button to view the list of middle school students. _No one._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: So this is my newest project. What do you think so far folks? I hope it's a good idea. I thought it was. For those of you who think you might know who the other diary holders are see if you can try and determine which Code Geass characters are diary holders try and guess and see if your right. Anyway, I need to go to bed. Night folks)


	2. Princess In Peril

**(A/N: And we're back. Wow, this is the first time I've been quick about updating a brand new series. Must be cause I think this is a really sick idea heh heh.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**Lelouch's pov**

After logging into the system and using Milly's credentials I started looking up the middle school students. Eventually I found my prize. _Bingo_! I clicked both their profiles. _Let's see here. Class 2-G Amano Yukiteru and Gasai Yuno; it appears I've found a match. Now the question is how do I investigate them further? It'd be impossible to know if they're diary holders just by reading all of this information. Hmm…_I scrolled through their data and found that neither one of them had yet to join a club. _Hmm, I think I may just have an idea of what to do. _I got up from my seat. _I'll discuss this with Milly tomorrow._

**

* * *

**

Shinjiku Ghetto

**Suzaku's pov**

I stand here with Euphie in front of a broken statue here in the Shinjiku Ghetto. Earlier I had the misfortune of noticing I'm not welcomed by the Britannians or the Japanese because I'm an Honorary Britannian. I explained to Euphie that I wanted to change the world so that there would be no war.

"Excuse me," A small voice called out. Euphie and I turned to see a woman wearing a white and corn yellow dress, with black hair and pigtails walk forward. "Did you just say you wanted to create a world without any war?"

"Yeah, but…who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I'm just an Eleven," she said elegantly walking with her hands behind her back. She circled around to get behind Euphie.

_An Eleven? Not in that getup. Something's fishy here. _

"Aren't you that Suzaku fellow who was accused of Clovis' Murder? And the son of Genbu Kururugi?" the woman asked me.

"Um…yeah…" I answered.

"Say," she put her arm around Euphie, "Would you mind taking a picture of the two of us miss, me and the former prime minister's son? I'm a huge fan."

Euphie smiled, "I would love to."

The strange girl took a pose with me holding up her index and middle finger in a V and smiling. Euphie took a picture with the strange girl's camera. "Let me see how it came out," the strange girl went over to her camera and looked at it. "Ah, perfect. Let me take one of the two of you."

"Uh…um…that's quite all right…" I said, "I mean it's not like it would mean anything to Euphie."

"Um actually I would like to take a picture with you Suzaku," Euphie pushed her fingers together, "but I…don't have a camera."

"That's ok, I can just use your cell phone can't I?" the strange girl asked Euphie.

"My…cell phone?" Euphie seemed hesitant. Euphie pulled out her cell phone from her hand bag that I had seen her use earlier and flipped it open. It was a pink cell phone that could take pictures, text and access the net. Euphie said she also used it to write down her autobiography telling me that she "wanted to be remembered in some way after she died, even if she didn't do anything important."

"That's a cool phone you got there," the strange girl said pushing down on the LCD screen, pressure of which if increased would break Euphie's cell phone. Euphie pulled it away hurriedly and snapped it shut. The strange girl laughed, "Heh heh, actions speak louder than words. Wouldn't you say Euphie? Or should I say Euphimia Li Britannia the 4th?"

"Euphie?" I was confused as all hell.

Euphie backed away frightened, "What do you want? Who are you?"

The girl tore off her dress and pulled off her face, which turned out to be a cheesy rubber mask and also pulled the ribbons out of her hair letting them drop. She was wearing a skintight outfit, making her out to look like some sort of thug. "You. I've seen you on television," I gasped and then shouted at Euphie, "Euphie get away from her. Run before…"

BOOM!

The statue behind me exploded. I dove forward as I sent flying and rolled in front of the girl and tried a sweeping kick as I landed low. She jumped out of the way and threw a small exploding device mine and Euphie's way. I shoved Euphie back down the hill and leapt out of the way, before rolling down the hill, getting behind Euphie and letting her back fall against my chest to bring her in for a safe landing. "Suzaku who is she?" Euphie asked.

"Her name is Minene Uryuu. She's Area 11's most feared terrorist bomber." I repositioned Euphie and myself so that I was standing in front of her. "She's known for attacking symbols of religion and murdering extremist military officials."

"Because Britannia is an oppressive cult that needs to be laid to rest," Minene said standing at the top of the hill and looking down on us.

"What do you want with Euphie?" I asked.

"Suzaku…I'm…" Euphie started to say, but Minene cut her off.

"What I want out of Euphie is nothing personal. She isn't outside my realm of normal targets by being a princess of Britannia, but she is also my enemy in a game we are both playing," Minene told me.

"Game?" I questioned.

"It wouldn't make sense to you," Minene said and held out a few small miniature bombs, "Now do I have to get rough with you Kurugi Suzaku or can you just but yourself out of a place you don't belong."

I took a defensive stance, "Never, if you want to get to Euphie you'll have to go through me first!" I declared.

"Suzaku no! Don't!" I heard Euphie cry out.

"Well ok then, I don't mind taking some casualties in an attempt to snatch my prey," Minene threw her bombs down at me.

"Euphie run!" I told her and then proceeded to dodge Minene's assault, but the bombs she threw at me were smoke bombs so I couldn't see very well at all. "Euphie! Where are you? Euphie!"

I saw a clenched fist heading right for me through the smoke. I dodged my head to the side, grabbed Minene's solar plexis and shoulder and threw her over me. She landed perfectly on her feet and did a back hand punch to the side of my face, but I grabbed her arm, pulled, and headbutted her, causing us both to stagger back. By this time my visibility was starting to increase, but then I could smell gun powder all around me. _No don't tell me…_

"See ya later Suzaku Kurugi," I heard Minene cackle. A small makeshift bomb rolled in front of me and exploded with a loud BANG. I got blown back and the explosion and my jacket caught fire. I threw it off me and let it burn on the grass. My pants were also burning and I was missing a severe amount of skin along the outer sides of my forearms. I rolled around in the dirt to put out the flames on my pants only to find a blade stick itself right near my face as I tried to turn over. Minene was standing over me with an evil smile on her face. "Is this the best a military official is capable of?" she asked.

_Damn…my body…it hurts too much to move._

"Leave him alone!" I watched as Euphie shoved Minene out of the way and sent her tumbling across the ground. Euphie fell over onto her stomach, which just so happened to make her fall on top of me. The wind created by her dress flopping over my jeans put what little fire there was left out. Minene got up and pulled out a grenade.

"Euphie, run!" I shouted.

Minene pulled the pin out and lobbed it at us, but suddenly, as it reached the peak of its lob a bullet pierced right through it and the grenade exploded in midair. The force was strong, but Euphie laid down on top of me, as if trying to make sure I wasn't hurt by the blast either. She covered my face with her arm and buried her face against the ground to prevent the shrapnel from digging into our skin. One piece, unfortunately did manage to find its way to get lodged into the side of my shoe, but it didn't break through the skin. After the explosion Euphie picked her head up and looked up the hill. Standing at the top of the hill was a woman with dark purple hair and a royal britannian outfit. "Sister!" Euphie cried out.

Minene looked petrified. "Minene Uryuu, I, Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia hereby place you under arrest for the assault and battery of Sub-Viceroy Euphimia Li Britannia and your countless other terroristic actions."

Minene growled and pulled out a capsule from her pocket and exploded it on the ground, creating a motorbike and took off. The viceroy gave chase with a volley of gunshots, but Minene dodged each one until the viceroy no longer had her in sight. The viceroy then walked calmly down the hill to both of us and helped Euphie to her feet. A van pulled up the road from the opposite direction that Minene had left in. Lloyd and Cecile stumbled out. "Kururugi-san!" Cecile ran up to me and knelt down on the ground.

Lloyd was laughing, "You've been cut up pretty badly Suzaku."

"Lloyd? Cecile? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We've been keeping tabs on you, making sure you didn't do anything reckless, but a while ago we lost sight of you," Lloyd stated.

"Is this man under your command Sir Asplund?" the viceroy asked him.

"He is indeed. Surely you've caught wind of the infamous Kururugi Suzaku who was accused and acquitted of Prince Clovis' murder," Lloyd told her.

"I have, but I didn't know he worked for you," the viceroy said to him.

"Sister, thank you for coming," Euphie said to her.

"You need to refer to me as Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy Euphimia," the viceroy told her, "because we're sisters we must follow a stronger protocol."

"Yes, I understand," Euphie bowed her head.

"How odd Viceroy Cornelia I thought you weren't due to dock for another hour and a half," Lloyd smiled brightly.

"I wasn't, but then the Sub-viceroy contacted me saying she was in trouble and I air dropped from the plane carrying me," the viceroy responded. She looked down at me, "Young man I must thank you for protecting the Sub-viceroy for any Honorary Britannian it's clear where your loyalties lie." She began to walk off. "Come Sub-Viceroy Euphie."

"Sis—Viceroy Cornelia please wait," Euphie said without moving from where she was standing. "There is something…there is something I would like to discuss with you both…you and Suzaku."

The viceroy stopped walking momentarily, "Very well. Sir Asplund I expect Kururugi in my office within o three hundred hours, even if he has to propel himself on crutches to do it."

"Yes your highness," Lloyd stated.

**

* * *

**

Cornelia's pov

I got to the Area 11 palace within the hour, where upon I had piles upon piles of useless reports. I was just about at the point of frustration, going so far as to knock all the paperwork off my desk when a single report floated in front of me with Zero's name mention in the text. I snatched it out of the air and read it over with burning enthusiasm.

After reading it I found that Minene's attack on Euphie wasn't the only disastrous activity going on at the time of my drop down. A few miles out west Jeremiah Gottwald and Viletta Nu were found dead. Jeremiah's Sutherland was found run through from four directions and Viletta's was found blasted apart in several places. The only officer who survived, a man named Kewell Soresi stated that the soldiers he was with all turned out to be traitors to Britannia and followers of Zero and set up an ambush while he, Jeremiah and Viletta were on the hunt for Zero. Unfortunately it didn't list Zero's involvement any more than that. I scrunched up the report into a ball and threw it against the wall in anger. Zero was allowed to escape again.

"Mark my words Zero I will hunt you down and run you through or my name isn't Cornelia Li Britannia!" I growled.

"Sister…are you ok?" I looked over to see that Euphie was just entering the room.

"Euphie I told you to address me as Viceroy," I told her.

"Must we do so even when it's just us?" she asked, "I feel weird having to address you so formally enough as it is."

I sighed. _I set that in place to keep you at an arm's length…so that I wouldn't let our relationship interfere with my goal…but it seems that's not going to be possible. _"Fine," I answered, "but only while we're alone. Am I clear?" She nodded. I leaned back in my chair and let out a deep breath. "So what is so urgent that you needed to talk to me and that Honorary Britannian alone?"

"It wouldn't be fair of me to start explaining until Suzaku has arrived," she stated.

"I still don't see why must insist that an Eleven be allowed in on whatever it is you have to say," I said.

"Suzaku protected me," she argued, "Sister I'm only asking that he be allowed to listen. He is involved with what I have to say because of Minene's attempt to kill me. He is a good man and soldier, we need him."

Before I could say something aloud I heard the clunking of crutches coming down the hallway. Euphie opened the door wider so Kururugi could enter. Euphie helped him into a chair and let his legs extend out. "How are your legs?" she asked him.

"They said the burns weren't absolutely serious. I should only need the crutches for a few days. But I'll have to be off duty for about a week to let everything heal properly," he answered.

"Sub-Viceroy you said there was business you needed to discuss with both of us," I reminded her. I didn't like it when time was wasted.

"Yes, of course. I know." Euphie went over to the door shut it and locked it. She put a hand up by her chest and then turned around and dropped it at her side. She walked into the middle of the room. "What I am about to discuss does not leave this room. Ok?" she asked.

"Sub-Viceroy do you understand what you're asking? You're going to allow an Eleven to be subject to an unrecorded conversation," I told her.

"I mentioned earlier that Suzaku is involved in all of this. He has the wounds to prove it. If you're going to treat him as a mere Eleven why do we have the Honorary Britannian system at all?" she asked me.

I sighed. _Sympathy towards the numbers, another one of your defining traits, one of which I have a hard time comprehending._ I turned to look at the security cameras, "Shut those off!" I ordered. The little red light on the camera turned dull and I turned to face Euphie.

"I…hope you will both believe me…this…what's going on is all very strange to me too," Euphie stated.

"Does this have something to do with that nap you absolutely had to take and why you were afraid of letting your phone break?" Kururugi asked her.

Euphie nodded and then looked at the floor in sorrow, "I have been…I have been recruited into some game where I must fight for my survival."

"Wait is that what Minene meant?" Kururugi asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"When Minene attacked Euphie she said that Euphie was her enemy in a game they were both playing," he answered.

"Why would you accept a game from a terrorist?" I asked Euphie, raising my tone.

"No, you don't understand," she waved her hands back and forth, "The game wasn't set up by Minene it was set up by God."

"God?" I questioned. I had the urge to laugh.

"I know it sounds strange, but Deus Ex Machinia, the God of Time and Space who governs over the 38th Holy Hall of the Law of Cause and Effect, asked me to participate in a game with 11, now down to 10, other people," Euphie answered.

"Sub-Viceroy are you sure you're ok?" I asked her. She sounded a bit off her rocker.

"Viceroy I am perfectly sane," she threw her arms out at her sides. She and I locked eye contact. My gaze was of disbelief, hers was of stern determination. She approached my desk, stuck her hand in her handbag and pulled out her cellphone. "Here look," she handed it to me.

"Your phone?" I questioned.

"Read the entries in my autobiography," she told me. I looked through it and read it aloud, "6:57pm arrived back at the palace after being attacked by the 9th? 7:04pm left my own room to go and see my big sister and Suzaku about the survival game. 7:09pm I arrived before Suzaku in big sister's office. 7:12pm I handed big sister my phone to read and see that my diary can…predict the future?" I kept reading through Euphie's diary entries they all were set for dates and times for after the time it was now. It was predicted in the diary that our meeting would end in 20 minutes. I couldn't possibly see how Euphie would know that especially since it also said that Euphie would begin drafting up paperwork to send Kururugi to Ashford Academy to give him a normal education, but also as a way to see if he could locate other diary holders." I handed Euphie back her cellphone. I looked at my watch 7:15pm. Listed in the diary it said I would hand Euphie back her diary then. "Wow it really can predict the future" I said. I was still sure that this was all some game Euphie created for her entertainment, as she did from time to time, so I was humoring Euphie for the moment.

"Euphie what's going on?" Kururugi asked.

I stood up. He could listen in, but he would not address my sister so informally. "Kururugi you will call her by her respectful title as Sub-Viceroy Euphimia!"

"Viceroy it's ok, Suzaku and I are friends," Euphie smiled. "I permit him to address me informally in privacy." I sighed again and sat back down.

_You're getting too friendly with a number Euphie. This will ruin you if it becomes public._

"Euphie, what's this survival game all about?" Kururugi asked her.

"Because I've been so keen on keeping a diary Deus Ex Machina saw fit to change it to allow it to predict the future. I've always met him in my sleep and the other day he gave me this unique diary. However, I can change the future and the diary will change according to the future. My diary, my Autobiographical Diary, let's me see my own future and what happens according to my actions. This morning it said I would have cold cereal and attempt to jump out a window and hurt myself, but when I decided to have pancakes instead it changed and said that Suzaku Kururugi would break my fall. My diary completely changed from that point forward," she said.

"So how do you win this survival game?" I asked.

"I…I must be the last one standing," Euphie answered.

"What?" Kururugi bolted upright from a reclining position, "But that means all the other competitors have to be offed!"

"Yes and it seems that Minene is one of them. The sub-viceroy's diary listed her as the 9th," I said leaning forward with my elbows on the desk, fingers interlocked.

"But that's crazy that means Euphie could die too!" Kururugi shouted.

"That much is obvious from Minene's attempt to kill her. I seriously need to thank you for protecting her Kururugi," I told him.

"No thanks are necessary, I just wanted to protect Euphie," he told me.

I smirked, "For an honorary Britannian you're not bad."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone, but Deus said that…there's no way out of the game without dying or winning…and so…" Euphie stared at the floor.

I stood back up, walked over to her and held her, stroking her hair, "We shall protect you Euphie and we shall eliminate these people who seek you harm. Right Kururugi?" I asked him, looking over to him.

"Yes your highness," He answered.

"See," I said holding Euphie out at an arm's length, "You have nothing to worry about."

"By the way, you said there are 10 competitors besides yourself. Minene called you the 4th and the Viceroy said she's the 9th, do you know any of the others?" Kururugi asked, "Or where we could start looking?"

Euphie turned to face Kururugi and stared up at the ceiling, tapping her finger to her lower lip, "Well I don't know any of the other diary holders, but apparently the 3rd was killed by the 1st so I think he'd be one of the first few targets. I'd like to form an alliance with him though if we find him."

"But only one person can be left standing," Kururugi stated, "Doesn't that make alliances pointless?"

"Not necessarily," I said, "It's like the old saying goes: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If we form constant temporary alliances with other members of this survival game we can learn their strengths and weaknesses when we have them under our surveillance so that when the alliance ends we can off them more easily."

"Well do you know where else we could look for clues Euphie?" Kururugi asked her.

Euphie nodded, "Yes it appeared that the 1st, the 2nd, and the 8th appeared to be the ages of students and were wearing form fitting apparel."

"Wait you met the other competitors?" I asked.

"Well…yes and no," Euphie answered, "Deus framed everyone in Shadow so we couldn't see anyone else. However…"

"Euphie what is it?" Kururugi asked.

"I'm afraid of the 10th more than anyone. He said he figured out everyone's identity and called himself a mind reader," she seemed scared.

I brushed her cheek, "Sub-viceroy there's no such thing as mind readers it was just a scare tactic."

"Hey there's supposed to be no such thing as god either for that matter," Kururugi stated.

I was about to verbally reprimand him for that, but instead said, "Noted. Euphie was there anything in particular about the 10th you can remember?"

"Um, well I couldn't see him all that well from my angle, but I remembered that he clapped a lot when we were waiting for everyone to show up and when he talked about being a mind reader," she said.

"That doesn't give us much to go on," I said, "So we're best off starting with the 1st, 2nd, and the 8th."

"If they're student ages then why don't I attend Ashford Academy and go undercover?" Kururugi suggested.

_8:20pm I sit in my room and draft up papers to have Suzaku transferred to Ashford Academy._

I clutched my forehead, _This is real. _I had thought up until now that it was possible that this was just some game that Euphie made up, as she frequently did these sorts of things to make life seem more interesting, and I was humoring her up until now. I could write off a single incident as a coincidence, but Euphie wasn't nearly tactful enough as my half-brother Schneizel or even Lelouch to be able to know that Kururugi would suggest going undercover. "Kururugi!"

"Yes your highness!" he saluted. I hadn't meant to be as loud as I was.

"I will draft up the paperwork to have you transferred for this undercover operation immediately," I told him.

"But Viceroy…" Euphie was worried that I would mention this farfetched, but all too real, scenario in my paperwork.

"Rest assured Sub-viceroy," I said, "This conversation will not leave this room. I will get Kururugi to that academy one way or another. I shall not let any harm come to you. Also Kururugi, so to make this partnership to ensure Princess Euphimia's survival and victory I shall be assigning you, Sir Asplund and Miss Croomy to the Glaston Knights. You share the reasoning behind this assignment to no one. If asked you shall give the official reporting I am giving that this is my way of thanking you for safeguarding the sub-viceroy against the terrorist Minene Uryuu. Do you comply?"

"Yes your highness!" he answered.

"Good boy," I smiled slightly. _If I am to protect Euphie and ensure her survival it seems I will have to trust this Eleven…no this Honorary Britannian whether I like it or not._ I looked at Euphie, "Are we done discussing this?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, you may turn the cameras back on." I went back over to my desk and pulled a remote out of one of the drawers and turned the camera back on.

The phone started ringing at that time. "Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia."

"Princess Cornelia, are you all right?" It was Guilford.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with Guilford," I told him, "I was having a private discussion that I didn't need recorded for personal reasons." I gave a shooing gesture to Kururugi and Euphie. They left my office together.

"But what if something were to happen because of that conversation? That video could…"

"Guilford the only people in this room during this conversation were the Sub-viceroy, Suzaku Kururugi and me," I told him.

"You trust an Honorary Britannian to be in on an unrecorded conversation," Guilford's worry was understandable.

"It was the Sub-viceroy's request. I was simply honoring it," I told him, which was the truth. He was silent on the other end. "Also tomorrow when you come to collect the forms I have to sign please bring Kewell Soresi to my office. I want to confirm his account of his encounter with Zero."

"Yes your higness," Guilford hung up. I put the phone back down and sat down. I opened up one of the drawers for a blank mission assignment form and wrote _Suzaku Kururugi_ where it asked for the name of the operative.

_Don't worry Euphie, _I thought as I continued to fill out the form, _as your sister, I won't let you lose this game._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

(A/N: Yeah so Euphie is the 4****th****. Whether you saw that coming or not I'd like your opinions on the matter. And yes that means that once again she and Lelouch are going to butt heads. And it is my feeling that had Suzaku not been on the scene with Orange-kun was being attacked he would've been Impaled with Extreme Prejudice and Viletta, when she arrived, would've been wrecked to hell as well. If you want to pin the blame on anyone for that blame the 9****th****. So yeah this event alone should tell you that the future shall drastically change of both worlds. Anyway it's late and I'm starting to lose energy. I'll see you all later)**


	3. Student Council Rumble

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**The next day**

**Lelouch's pov**

In the middle of day we had our regularly scheduled Student Council meeting. I looked at my phone to see what to expect. I quickly put it away since it read that Milly was getting aggravated at me for not paying attention to the discussion on what to do with regards to the theater department's t-shirts for their performance of the Sword and the Stone at the end of the month.

"Well seeing as we're running low on budget," I said sitting up and pretending like I had been paying attention the whole time, "Shall we ask the sewing club to make them?"

"That's not a bad idea actually," Rivalz agreed.

"Well then we need someone to be coordinator in case there becomes an issue. Kallen would you do the honors?" Milly asked her.

"Sure…I guess so," Kallen responded.

"Ah, by the way Milly," I put some printed out folders on the table. "I was doing some research and I'd like to have these two students join the student council. They're not part of any clubs yet so I figured it wouldn't be too much trouble and school policy does require all students to join a club at some point."

"Well if you want to be my guest," Milly told me, "Of course this is entirely on your time. You want them. You find them," she winked, "And then bring them straight to me."

"Uh sure," I said. I looked at my phone.

"And quit pulling out your phone every five seconds are you expecting a call or something? Bring that thing out again in the middle of the meeting and I'll break your wrist," Milly threatened.

"Right sorry," I put it away.

"Lulu, are you expecting a phone call?" Shirley asked.

"Nah, not really," I said. _Think of an excuse, quick. _I did my best to think of something. My mind went back to when I was feigning to Kallen about not being Zero. "Uh there's a friend who I play this online game with I told him to text me if he got in trouble." This however wound up with me getting smacked over the head with the manuscript again. "That's even worse. Can't you separate videogames from your schoolwork?"

"His grades are in the toilet so what does he care?" Rivalz chuckled.

"Very funny," I shot back.

"Moving onto the next topic, Shirley does the Swim Team still need help with that guest speaker?" Milly asked her.

"Oh no worries about that we managed to get someone," Shirley answered.

"Really, who'd you get?" Nina asked her.

"Emmina Ishida," Shriley responded. Everyone besides Kallen and I seemed impressed…mostly because I'd never heard of this Emmina Ishida. The same probably went for Kallen.

"Oh yeah I've heard of her, isn't she the second woman to swim the entire Britannian Capital Channel?" Rivalz asked.

"That's her," Shirley answered.

"Well someone with that skill and ability should really boost the team's morale. Is she going to give a demonstration?" I asked.

"Yup and her life's story," Shirley answered.

"Right then, if that's taken care of onto the next important subject…"

* * *

After the meeting I went over to the shade of a tree and whipped out my phone. _Let's see if my Chessmaster Diary is as good it should be. _I scrolled through it. _Ah here we are 13:45, find Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai getting a hotdog. _"Ok so what happens if I don't encounter them then," _the diary changed. 17:45, Find Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai as we pass each other after my last class._ I shut my phone, "Be safer if I went after them now then."

**

* * *

**

Yukiteru's pov

Yuno and I were walking together. I wanted to get something to eat and Yuno _really_ didn't want to get anything from the cafeteria. So I figured we'd get from the hotdog stand down the way. I approached the vendor. "Two please," He gave us our hotdogs and I paid for both Yuno and me and handed her hers.

"Thanks Yuki," she said. We sat down on a bench. "Isn't this nice," she said, "Just the two of us eating out in the nice warm weather."

"Er…yeah," I answered taking a bite of my hotdog.

"Hello there," A voice called out from behind us both. I nearly choked. I swallowed and turned my head around. There was a guy standing behind the bench, approaching us from the nearest tree. He had black hair, purple eyes and was dressed in a school uniform.

"U-Um…w-who are…"

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, your student council vice-president," he stated with a smile.

"Ah seriously the vice-president," I never thought the vice-president would want to talk to someone like me.

I saw Yuno's expression she looked rather tense. "And just what does the Vice President want with us?"

"Hey calm down there," he told Yuno. "I was looking at the student records for students who haven't joined clubs yet. You're Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai right?"

_He knows who we are. I know he's the Student Council Vice President, _my eyes darted around the area, _but it's a little convenient that he found us like this. Is he…one of the diary holders?_

"Sorry, but we're not interested in joining any clubs right Yuki?" Yuno asked me.

"Both of you should know that it's school policy that all students have to be part of at least one student club right?" he asked.

"Huh?" apparently Yuno didn't know that. I did though_. If Lelouch was really a diary holder then he probably suspected us as such. If that's the case then he's going to ask us…_

"We'd like to join the student council," I said.

"Yuki!" Yuno was shocked.

"Excellent, we've got a meeting later this afternoon after classes are over. Drop by our club's house," Lelouch told us and then walked away, "See ya."

_He didn't confirm or deny that that's what he wanted us to do, but I still can't shake this feeling._

"Yuki why did you do that?" Yuno asked me.

"Well we have to join at least one club," I said, scratching my head.

"But even you should suspect that that guy's probably a diary holder right?" she asked. "We could be walking right into a trap. If we're on his territory we have to play by his rules and his terms."

"Yeah, finding us like this was way too convenient, he probably already suspects us as such," I said.

"Then let's follow him and get rid of him," Yuno rose from her seat.

"Hold on a second," I told her, "We can't just go murdering the Vice President without any evidence. And besides joining the student council could give us an advantage. Remember what Lelouch said he found us by running a search of students that hadn't joined clubs. If we play our cards right, if it turns out he's a diary holder we could turn him into an ally, or we could track and locate and see if any of the other students are diary holders," I theorized.

Yuno beamed, "That's brilliant!" She hugged me, "You're so smart Yuki!"

* * *

Later that day Yuno and I made our way to the student council building. We were on our toes, not knowing what could happen. When we walked in streamers and confetti went everywhere and we were given a loud, "WELCOME!"

"Nice to meet you both," a student with blond hair came up to us, "I'm Milly Ashford your student council president," she shook my hand and Yuno's, "If either of you have any problems just come and talk to me."

A shy girl with green hair and glasses was the next to introduce herself, "I'm Nina Einstein, your student council secretariat."

Then there was a guy with blue hair who came up and shook both our hands, "Rivalz Cardemonde, student council treasurer, nice to meet you guys," he said. He looked back to where Lelouch was standing, "You sure picked some good looking candidates Lelouch."

"Well I do try," Lelouch praised himself.

"So then who are the rest of you?" I asked.

"Oh they're just average run of the mill members," Lelouch stated. He gestured to a girl with orange hair and olive eyes, "Shirley Fennette,"

"Hiya!" she waved.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, our newest member before the two of you," he gestured to a girl with red hair.

She bowed, "a pleasure to meet you both."

He then gestured to a blind girl in a wheelchair, "And Nunnally Lamperouge my younger sister."

_He has a younger sister? _I was amazed.

Lelouch went behind the wheelchair and moved Nunnally forward towards us. She reached her hands out to us. "A pleasure to meet you both Mr. Yukiteru, Miss Yuno."

"Yeah same here," I said. _She's so fragile. If Lelouch is really a diary holder, can I really take this girl's brother from her like that? She's crippled and blind._

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

_Excellent, I can see it in his eyes, _I smirked internally, _If my suspicions are correct then Yukiteru knew I was going to ask him to join the student council because he suspected that I suspected he was a diary holder and therefore suspects me of one as well, but I read up on my enemies. Now that he's see Nunnally he'd think twice before coming after me with a sharp object._

**

* * *

**

Yuno's pov

_So Lelouch has a little sister. She might just be his Achilles Heel. If we find out Lelouch is a diary holder we can use Nunnally as a lure to draw him out or threaten her if he doesn't commit suicide or break his phone. Hooray!_

**

* * *

**

Cornelia's pov

I was sitting in my office filling out paperwork when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. A man with short orange hair stepped into the room.

"Kewell Soresi," he saluted, "you wanted to see me your highness."

_Perfect timing, _I stood up, "Yes I wanted to talk to you about the report you filled out. You said that you encountered Zero at the stadium and that he ambushed you, Gottwald and Nu and that the other men in your platoon were all spies for Zero."

"Your highness, I documented everything as it was. I told no falsehoods," he promised.

"So you say," I said. I pointed my gun at him.

"V-Viceroy?"

"Do not take me for a fool Soresi," I told him, "I did some investigating before calling for you. Zero was never at the stadium and there were only signs of 6 sutherlands at the site. Yours, your men's, Gottwald's and Nu's. I don't take kindly to soldiers who slaughter other soldiers because of lackadaisical suspicion. I read about the incident with Kururugi. So Gottwald screwed up and made sure the prisoner escaped not wanting some past history he had with my enemy to be revealed. We've all got secrets we'd like to keep Soresi, did you ever think we could've forced the information out of Gottwald if we asked him?"

"Um…well…"

"That was a rhetorical question," I said, loading the gun and putting slight pressure on the trigger, "You didn't think. You took matters into your own hands. Everything should've been left to me." I told him. "If anyone should now be suspected of working with Zero, it's you." I told him.

"V-viceroy, p-please wait, I-I have a younger sister a-and…"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to overstep your boundaries as a soldier."

BANG!

**

* * *

**

Yukiteru's pov

I was lying on my bed looking at my phone when there was a knock on my door. I went to look to see who it was through the peephole, it was Yuno. I let her in. "You need something?" I asked her.

"Just to talk," she said. She went over to my desk and sat down on the chair.

"What about?" I asked.

"Lelouch, what else?" Yuno asked me.

"Um…necessity?" I asked. We still couldn't be sure if Lelouch was a diary holder or not.

"Even if Lelouch isn't a diary holder, I think I know his ultimate weakness," Yuno said with a smile.

"Wait, you're not seriously thinking about using Nunnally to get to Lelouch are you?" I asked.

"Of course, a crippled blind girl could only act as a crutch to Lelouch. We can use her to force his hand if we try," she said.

"No," I shook my head. "Out of the question."

"Why not?" Yuno whined.

"I'm not taking an innocent life Yuno. I don't want that girl involved in this at all! If you touch a single hair on Nunnally it'll be the end of our partnership," I told her.

"Yuki do you have some sort of emotional attachment to that girl?" she asked me.

"What? No!" I shook my head, "I just think she's too innocent to be put into this is all. Besides what if we're wrong? We don't have enough information Yuno. Don't do it!" I told her.

"Don't you want to inherit the throne of God Yuki?" Yuno asked me.

"I just want to survive this stupid game!" I shouted.

"I see," Yuno got up out of the chair and walked towards my door.

"Yuno?"

She turned her head towards me and smiled, "I'll see you later Yuki-kun," she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch and Nunnally were eating dinner together when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lelouch announced. He went to the front door.

"Hi Vice-President!" A smiling Yuno beamed, "Do you mind if I come in?"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yeah definitely a little short in comparison to other chapters, but my inspiration is shot at the moment, besides I want to leave you guys hanging on a string MWAHAHA! Ahem, anyway, I'll see you all later)


	4. Student Council Rumble 2

**(A/N: Inspiration has struck. Here we go. Who would've thought I'd get out 2 chapters in one day?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**Lelouch's pov**

Just as my diary predicted Yuno showed up on my front steps. The moment I got back to my house I looked at my diary to see what would happen with regards to Yukiteru and Yuno this evening. I was given the rather interesting information that Yuno would show up and then later attack Nunnally. She must know I'm one of the diary holders and if that's the case my suspicions were confirmed. She and Yukiteru are #2 and #1. However, I couldn't let them know I had figured it out so easily. I needed to play things normally.

"Of course, come on in," I told her. "Nunnally and I were just sitting down to dinner." I then just realized that C.C was sitting at the table. _Crap, how do I explain her? I can't just have her leave the table Nunally would find it rude and Yuno doesn't need to have another way to get to me. I'll just say she's a distant cousin visiting from overseas. The only problem is I still haven't told C.C about this stupid survival game. She's going to want to know about it at some point. _I sighed, _things are getting really complicated, but that just makes them interesting._

I led Yuno into the kitchen and looked over to Sayoko, "Sayoko could you fetch our guest a meal and a chair."

"Of course young master," she said and headed for the kitchen.

"Big Brother who's hear?" Nunnally asked.

"Hello again Nunnally," Yuno waved with a cheerful demeanor.

"Oh Miss Yuno," Nunnally smiled, "it's you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just needed to talk to your brother about my duties as a student council member," Yuno answered.

_A likely story, _I thought to myself. Yuno then saw C.C. "Oh, hello there, I don't believed we've been introduced."

"Yuno this is C.C," I told Yuno, putting a hand on her shoulder, "She's a distant cousin of Nunnally and mine visiting from overseas. C.C this is Yuno Gasai, she's a new student council member."

"C.C that's such a peculiar name," Yuno said, "How come she wasn't at school?"

"C.C's a lot older than she looks so she doesn't need to attend classes," I said.

"Yes I'm over a few centuries old," C.C answered.

I laughed nervously, "Ahaha she's also a bit funny in the head," I told Yuno. Sayoko then walked in with Yuno's meal and an extra chair.

"I do hope you like Curried Rice and string beans," she told her.

"Oh I'm not a very picky eater," Yuno waved her arms, "I'm sure it's delicious." She sat down and began eating. Cautiously I did the same. _I'm onto you Yuno Gasai, you and Yukiteru Amano both. _I knew in advance that Yuno would be coming here so I geassed a few students located near Yukiteru's dorm to detain him if he tried to come here.

"So Yuno how are you adjusting to Ashford Academy?" I asked, "I hear both you and Yukiteru Amano transferred here from an Eleven's only school."

"Miss Yuno is an Eleven?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh well you see Yuki's mom works for the Britannian government and so she applied to for her and Yuki to become Honorary Britannians. I live alone since my parents are on a long business trip so I just applied for it myself. Where Yuki goes I go," I said.

"I see, so then you two are close friends then?" I questioned.

"Yes, very close. We've only known each other for a few years, but I feel like I've known Yuki all my life," Yuno said happily.

"Really?" I smirked. _She certainly is devoted to him. If she thinks Nunnally is my Achilles Heel, perhaps I could use Yukiteru in a similar manner for her._

"So how do you find Ashford Academy, Miss Yuno? Is it to your liking?" Nunnally asked her.

"Yes, very much," Yuno responded. "Britannian education is so much better than Eleven education."

"Really? I heard the Elevens were given the same educational treatment as us," I said, though I knew what Yuno had just said to be perfectly true. The Elevens, and all of the other Numbers, were treated like garbage.

"Well the atmosphere is much better here and there aren't as many clubs or funding," Yuno answered.

_That figures,_ I thought to myself.

C.C stood up, "May I be excused, I'm rather full."

"Of course, just go give your dishes to Sayoko," I told her.

"Of course," C.C left the room.

I looked to see that Nunally's plate was just about cleaned off, "Oh Nunnally do you want another helping?" I asked.

"Oh, no I'm rather full," she said.

"Ok, I'll take you to your room then," I said. _I'm going to keep an eye on Nunnally. I don't have to worry about C.C, if she can survive being shot in the head, she'll be fine._

**

* * *

**

Yuno's pov

Since Lelouch took my target away from me I figured I'd talk to his cousin C.C. After I handed my dishes to Sayoko, Lelouch's maid, I inconspicuously grabbed a steak knife from the drying rack and caught up with her as she was heading towards the bathroom. "C.C," I called out to her.

"Yes?" she turned around.

I flashed my knife, "Come with me will you please?"

Her expression remained blank, "So you came here to kill me?" she asked.

"What? Are you a diary holder too?" I asked.

"Diary holder?" she was confused.

_Shit._

"Yuno," I heard Lelouch's voice. I pocketed the knife and turned around.

"Oh hello Lelouch," I said.

"C.C doesn't know her way that well around the building yet, if you needed something you should've come talk to me," he said.

"Ah, ok." _Close call there. _

"Lelouch," C.C said. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ignoring our guest would not be polite C.C," Lelouch said. "Yuno came here to talk to me about some concerns she had about being a student council member. We can talk when she leaves."

"Oh don't mind me, go ahead and have your talk," I said cheerfully, "I can ask Nunnally about my concerns," I said.

"No, no, no, that simply won't do," Lelouch shook his head, "As Vice President it wouldn't be right of me to pass my responsibilities off onto another member."

_He's definitely a diary holder, he knows that if he and C.C went off to talk alone Nunnally would be exposed. You're a very difficult opponent Lelouch. But that'll make things all the more satisfying when I kill you. But I'll make certain of that, like Yuki wants, before I take this knife and drive it through your heart._

"C.C why don't you go and play with Nunnally for a bit?" Lelouch told her, "Yuno and I can discuss her concerns in my room."

"Very well," C.C said and put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder and said something to him.

_Ah, I've probably been found out. No!_ I made to draw the knife back out of my pocket.

Lelouch smiled, "You have a very active imagination C.C, go off and play with Nunnally."

_He doesn't believe her? _I put the knife back.

"Yuno, shall we?" he gestured down the hall.

"Ah, yes," I agreed.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

_So she'll kill or use anyone it seems, good to know. _I thought. _And she's armed, I need to be careful. Then again, I still have my secret weapon. _

I led Yuno to my room and left the door open a crack, but turned the lock to give her the idea that we were locked in here with no one to enter from the outside. C.C would come running the moment she thought I'd be in danger.

"So Yuno, what exactly are your concerns?" I asked. Yuno was over by the window, looking out it.

"Oh well you see," I saw Yuno's hand go for her knife. I reached behind my bookshelf for my gun. I drew it and in a matter of moments both of us had weapons drawn on each other.

"Drop the knife and I won't shoot," I told Yuno.

"I knew it, you are a diary holder after all," Yuno's gaze was fierce. "What number are you?"

"I am the 8th, 2nd. And I already know that Yukiteru Amano is the 1st," I told her. Yuno gasped. "You were careless Yuno Gasai. While you're here attempting to kill me, I've got my watchful eye on Yukiteru. I'll say it again, drop the knife Yuno Gasai." She dropped the knife. "Good, now listen to me carefully. If you want to leave here alive and have me call off my goons from attacking Yukiteru leave now and pretend like this never happened and you must also swear to me that you will never attempt to attack Nunnally or use her to force my hand. Do so and I'll call a truce between us for the time being."

"You would shoot me?" Yuno asked, panicked.

"I'll do anything to win. I have the motivation. What do you have Yuno Gasai?" I asked.

"I have the motivation too. Nothing will keep me from being with Yuki!" she shouted. I smirked. "What's with that smirk?"

"I was just thinking, you and I aren't so different after all. We're willing to go to any lengths, not carrying how much blood and dirt gets on our hands, to reach our goals. You've earned my respect Yuno Gasai," I told her.

"I don't need your respect," she scoffed.

"Well you've got it whether you want it or not then. Even so, right now you have two choices. You and Yukiteru can both die or you can run with your tail between your legs and earn yourself a temporary truce between us," I told her. "If you don't choose, I'll choose for you."

"I…"

"Yes?"

I saw her pick up the knife and rush towards me, "I'll kill you instead!"

I fired and shot Yuno in the shoulder. She dropped the knife and held her shoulder that now had a bullet lodged in it. I pointed the gun at her head. "That was incredibly foolish Yuno Gasai," I told her. "However, I admire your courage, so I'm going to let you go, but," I activated my Geass, "You will never attempt to harm Nunnally again!"

Yuno fell under my influence, "Yes Lelouch."

"Good, now listen to me carefully, you will leave my house and go to the infirmary. You will tell them you were shot by a mugger, but managed to turn the tide on him and kill him in justified self-defense. If you are asked where this was you will answer that you are so traumatized that you can't remember and that you don't want this to be investigated or filed away. You will request that the infirmary contact me to have this whole incident swept under the rug," I instructed.

"Yes, I will obey Master Lelouch Vi Britannia," Yuno said.

"Good, now get out of my sight," I told her. I told Sayoko to clean up the bloodstains and that Yuno hurt herself on accident. She didn't question me and did her job. I then went to get C.C

Nunnally turned in my direction. C.C was the first to say something, "Oh Lelouch you're all right."

"Big brother you're ok?" Nunnally asked. "I heard a gunshot, I thought…"

"I'm ok Nunnally someone broke into the house, but your big brother managed to fend them off," I told her.

"You're not hurt are you?" she asked.

I shook my head. I took her hand and let her feel around my torso. "See, I'm not injured in the least."

Nunally smiled, "Yes, your body is not injured and I would've been able to tell by your footsteps if you were injured in the legs. Is Miss Yuno ok?" she asked.

"Yuno was traumatized by the events so she left," I told her.

"I'm glad she wasn't hurt," Nunnally smiled.

C.C looked at me with anxiety. I knew she wanted to hear about what was going on. "Nunnally I need to talk to C.C alone. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Yes, I think so, please don't be long," she said.

"I won't," I smiled and C.C then followed me to my room. This time I shut the door all the way and locked it. I then looked at my phone to make sure nothing would happen to Nunnally. None of my future entries had anything to do with Nunnally until tomorrow about meeting her for dinner so things looked okay for now.

"So are you going to explain to me what that girl meant about calling me a diary holder?" C.C asked. I nodded and explained to her about the survival game. "Did you really think you could keep me ignorant of all this forever?" she asked.

"Not really, but I didn't think I'd have to tell you about it this early on," I told her.

"I don't suppose there's any chance I could get in on this game could I?" C.C asked.

"If you mean getting your own diary, I don't think so, but if you mean becoming involved, I could use you as a partner," I held up my phone. "This phone and I are now connected if it gets destroyed so do I. There may be times that I will have to entrust it to you to ensure my safety."

C.C folded her arms, "So what will you do now Lelouch will you defeat Britannia or will you try and win this game?"

"Both have to be completed at some point. It's just a matter of what comes first. Either I take over Britannia and use the nation to inherit the throne of God or I inherit the throne of God to demolish Britannia," I told C.C.

"Do you really think your phone and your Geass will be enough?" she asked.

"I told you before I was prepared to defeat Britannia on my own in 10 to 20 years. Both this power and this diary have sped up the process. I will destroy anyone who attempts to get in my way," I told her. "Anyone."

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

**Yukiteru's pov**

The next day when I went to class I noticed that a crowd had gathered around Yuno. I stood on a chair to get a good view to see that her arm was in a sling. I could hear people asking her if she was ok and what happened and the like. I waited until Yuno managed to disperse the gathering around her before I took my seat next to her. "Hey are you ok?" I whispered to her.

"We'll talk about it after class," she said. She put her uninjured hand on mine and smiled. "Will you take notes for me Yuki?"

"Of course," I told her.

* * *

After class Yuno and I went to the student council building. No one was in the meeting room. We locked the doors behind us. I went to turn on the lights, but Yuno wanted them to stay off to make it less likely for someone to decide to barge in. For light she opened the shades a crack.

"Yuno what happened?" I asked her.

"If I tell Yuki, will Yuki promise not to hate me?" Yuno asked.

"Huh?"

"Because Yuki told me not to do something and I did it anyway and now I'm hurt because of it," she looked a little panicked. I put my hands on her clavicles.

"It's okay Yuno. Just tell me what happened," I told her.

She turned back towards the window, "Lelouch is the 8th," she said.

"You went after Lelouch. I thought I told you…"

"See? See?" Yuno turned around, tears starting to come down, "Yuki hates me now doesn't he? Yuki asked me not to go after Lelouch and I did it anyway!" Yuno was hysterical.

"Forget disobeying me, how did you get hurt?" I asked.

"Yuki forgives me?" she sniffed.

"I didn't say that, but I'm really concerned about you Yuno. I didn't want you to go after Lelouch because I wasn't sure if he was a diary holder or not. If he is one things are different now. What happened Yuno?"

"Lelouch shot me," she told me.

"He what?" I asked.

"Lelouch knows we're the 2nd and the 1st. He was prepared to kill Yuki last night. I'm so glad Yuki's not hurt. When I tried to kill him to protect both of us he shot me," Yuno told me.

"But why did he let you go?" I asked her.

"He…I don't remember anything much after I was shot. Maybe I blacked out from the blood loss, but when I came to, my wounds had been dressed and it was morning. The bullet in my shoulder is gone though," she pointed to her injury.

I embraced her, "I'm glad you're ok Yuno."

"Yuki," she sniffed.

"Don't worry Yuno, I'll protect you. Let's try to lay low for a bit until your injuries recover." Suddenly I heard the lock turn. I let go of Yuno and turned around. Lelouch walked in.

"Oh, Yuno, Yukiteru, what a surprise."

"Lelouch!" I grit my teeth.

"So she told you," Lelouch said calmly, "I figured she would." He sat down in a chair. "That makes what I have to say to you all the easier."

"Just what are you up to?" I scowled.

"It would be best if you and Yuno lay low until her injury heals. Also, until that time, if you'll accept it, I'll call a truce between us," he said. I scowled at him from across the table. "Don't mistake me I'll have to kill you both eventually because I plan to win and inherit the throne of god, but for now, if you promise to pretend like we're not enemies and leave me be, I'll let you slide under the radar."

"Fine," I said.

"Yuki," Yuno was concerned.

"Will you keep us out of harm's way too?" I asked.

"I'll do my best to keep you two from being offed early if I can help it, but if you get yourselves killed because of your own stupidity that's your fault," he stated. "However," Lelouch stood up, "that doesn't mean I'll go out of my way either. If it comes down to my own survival versus yours, you're expendable."

"Right back at you," I told him.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave," Lelouch walked towards the door, "See you guys at the next student council meeting."

_Lelouch, _I scowled.

**

* * *

**

Four days later

**Lelouch's pov**

This morning I was met with a rather interesting surprise. A new student was joining my class at out of all people I knew who it was.

"I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

People were rather disjointed by Suzaku's entrance into our school, let alone the class. After all he was suspected in Clovis' murder and he was an Eleven. Everyone seemed to avoid him. Since I couldn't just waltz up to him and pretend I'd known him all my life, after class I went over to the doorway and pulled on my collar. It was a code Suzaku and I used that meant that we should meet on the roof. I went there and waited for him. He turned up five minutes later, right on schedule according to my Chessmaster Diary. I pocketed my phone and turned to face him.

"Seven years since we used this signal," I tugged on my collar again, "Long time huh?"

"Meeting on the rough like the old days," he said walking up to the edge of the balcony.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said to me, "I've been worried."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you," I told him. "You almost died trying to protect me."

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago," he told me. I sighed and looked off to the side. "Ah!" he gasped, "What about the girl, the one from the capsule."

I looked sorrowful and lied through my teeth, "I don't really know we got separated during the fray, but you would know more about her than I do right?"

"No," he responded sympathetically, "the only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the royal guard."

"I see," I answered. _Well that bites, no matter though._

"And your name, do I still call you Lelouch?" Suzaku wanted to know.

"The records count my old identity among the dead," I told him, "I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now."

"Oh," he responded.

"And you?" I asked. "What happened at your court marshall?" I asked, pretending I knew nothing. "Why did you enroll at this school?"

"I know, I'm as surprised as you are. Who would've known we'd wind up at the same school? Truth is I'm on an undercover mission," he smiled, practically beaming, "I protected the Sub-viceroy from the terrorist Minene Uryuu and she got me in with the Viceroy who sent me here on the pre-text that, as a seventeen-year-old I should be in school."

"Oh really tell me more?" I was intrigued.

"Sorry, I can't tell you any more than that, military policy. I could be in serious trouble just for telling you that much, but I trust you to keep your mouth shut," he told me.

"Well I'm happy for you, though I'm surprised they're trusting an Honorary Britannian with such an important mission." It was rather odd.

"It's not that important really," he waved his arms.

"Say, why don't you come on over to my house this evening, for old time's sake," I told him.

"I'd love to," he smiled.

**

* * *

**

That evening

I sat in the kitchen waiting for Nunnally and Sayoko. I couldn't wait for Nunnally to be reunited with Suzaku, she always admired him.

"Big brother I'm home," Nunnally announced.

"Welcome back," I told her rising to my feet. "I've got a special present for you."

"Really? What could it be?" Nunally asked.

I held up my finger to my lips to signal Sayoko to be quiet and then gestured over to the other room for Suzaku, who was waiting around the corner to come forward. His and Sayoko's eyes met and then Suzaku took note of Nunnally. He walked into the room and then looked at me wondering if he should proceed. I nodded with a smile. He crouched down next to Nunnally and touched her hand and turned it over and sandwiched her hand in between his. Nunnally gasped and then ran her other hand over one of Suzaku's.

"This hand…thank heaven…I knew it," a few tears dripped from Nunnally's eyes, "I just knew it. I just knew you'd be all right."

"It's been a long time Nunnally," Suzaku said to her. We had dinner and caught up with each other.

"Will you be staying the night?" Nunnally asked Suzaku.

"Suzaku's now enrolled at Ashford Academy I told her, so you can see him anytime you want to."

"Is that true?" Nunnally asked him cheerfully.

"Well I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day," he told her.

"Oh…you're still in the military," Nunnally was worried.

"Don't worry I've been given a special assignment that tethers me here to the academy so it's a lot less dangerous than being out on the front lines," he told her.

"Well I hope it goes well," I told him and got up with the tea kettle.

"Oh let me help you," Suzaku got to his feet.

"Settle down," I told him, "Unlike seven years ago I get to be your host now." He surrendered and smiled. "It's funny, you're a lot mellower than you used to be," I told him.

"And you were a bit rougher," he joked.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen with the kettle, "I suppose." I then noticed C.C leaning against the sink. I frowned. "I told you to stay in my room." I told her.

"That boy, he's the one from Shinjiku isn't he?" she asked. "Is that wise?"

"Don't worry it's fine," I said setting down the kettle on the counter, "He's an old friend."

* * *

It started to get late and Suzaku eventually decided to leave to head for his dorm. "You should come by again," I told him, "Nunnally would enjoy it."

"Sure," he said and then added, "but…"

"Hmm?"

"Lelouch I don't think we should be seen together at school," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hurt.

"Think," he told me, "How would you explain it; being friends with an Honorary Britannian? We have to guard your secret. No one can know you're royalty." I sighed, he had a point. "And the same goes for Nunnally. I don't want to cause you any trouble," he said solemnly.

"You're doing it again huh?" I shouted. "Everyone's needs but your own!"

"Again?" he questioned.

_Oops, that was when I was Zero. _"Forget it," I avoided eye contact.

"Uh…well…thanks for having me," He smiled, "I'll…uh…see you later," he walked away.

"Right," I stared at the ground.

"I'm so glad you know," he was still on the up and up, "I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." He then left the grounds.

**

* * *

**

The next day

Early the next morning Shirley came running up to me, "Ah Lulu I'm glad I found you!"

"What? What is it?" I asked her.

"I wanted to make sure," she said frantically, "You are coming to see Emmina Ishida's performance right. I know you're not part of the swim club, but I brought it up at the meeting the other day that I was inviting the entire student council to the event. You are coming right?" she asked.

"Of course," I told her with a smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great!" Shirley smiled, "See you there."

**

* * *

**

At the same time, halfway across town

**3****rd**** Person pov**

In her apartment Minene Uryuu was putting together another one of her brilliant disguises. She put on a one-piece black swimsuit and pinned up her hair. Then she put a brown haired wig over her head that cascaded down to her shoulders and fastened it to her head using Bobby pins. She examined a picture of a woman she was trying to imitate and placed a beauty mark under right eye using spirit gum to keep it there. She then put in blue colored contacts and put on an Ashford Academy staff uniformover her swimsuit. She put a few explosives in a gym bag and then slung it over her shoulder. She put on an overcoat and a hat and then she set off to attack for the academy. She made her movements around the academy rather stealthily and strung up a system of explosives. She then snuck over near the sports shed and stuffed her overcoat and hat into her now empty bag and made off for the pool house. She checked her phone it was 14:15. _Right on schedule, _Minene thought to herself. She cleared her throat and entered the pool house and said in an altered voice, "Excuse me."

Several swim club members turned their heads. All of them squealed. "Ayah! She's here!"

Shirley ran right up to her, "We've been waiting for you for a while Ishida-san, please come this way," she lead Minene by the hand.

_All according to plan, _Minene thought to herself. _Yukiteru Amano, you're mine._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

(A/N: Raise your hand if you're not surprised that Minene is pulling the same stunt she used in Mosaic? All of you who were worried for Nunally you can breathe easy and it seems that Lelouch has even called a truce for the time being rather than killing Yukiteru and Yuno straight off. Will this come back to bite him in the ass later? Without our usual 4****th**** how will Minene's terrorist attempt be foiled this time? Answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Ultimate Paradox)**


	5. Waterlogged

**(A/N: *elated sigh* It's surprising how much drive a thorough uprising review can do for you. Let's get this going)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Shirley led "Emmina" by the hand to the sound booth. Milly and Nina were inside.

"Everyone she's here," Shirley announced leading the disguised terrorist inside the booth. "Ishida Emmina this is Milly Ashford and Nina Einstein the Student Council President and Secretariat."

"Ah she looks just like her photo," Milly smiled, "Although I didn't think she was so well endowed,"

Minene crossed her hands over her chest. "Hey don't be such a perv! Ishida-san is our guest!" Shirley chided.

"It's nice to meet you Ishida-sama," Nina bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you too," Minene said in her disguised voice and looked Milly in the eye, "Miss President, could you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?" Milly asked.

"Since this is an after school assembly would it be possible to connect the speakers to go throughout the whole PA system?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Milly said.

"This is wonderful, now anyone who didn't get a ticket or an invite to the event can still hear what's going on!" Shirley cheered.

"Aren't there other members of your council though?" Minene questioned. "What about the Vice-President and the Treasurer?"

"Oh they should be arriving shortly," Milly said, "And Nina and I will have to get to our seats too once the AV club representatives gets here to take over the sound booth."

"Good," Minene nodded. _I just love a captive audience_

* * *

Everyone began filing in and the Student Council members, save for Shirley, who would be introducing "Emmina Ishida", took their seats in their designated area.

Rivalz sighed, "Man why'd we have to come here? I just know this is going to be so boring."

"Oh? I think getting to see a famed Britannian swimmer give her life's story is very entertaining," Lelouch answered.

"How much longer?" Nina asked anxiously to Milly.

Lelouch flipped open his phone. "We have about 20 min…utes…"

_16:35 Emmina Ishida turns out to be renowned terrorist Minene Uryu and takes entire building hostage._

Lelouch gasped.

"What's wrong big brother?" Nunnally asked from the chair next to him.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Lelouch got up and made for the door.

Yukiteru flipped open his phone, figuring Lelouch was up to something,

_16:35 The 9__th__ reveals her true identity after flinging away her disguise as Emmina Ishida_

_17:00 Killed by the 9__th__ after being betrayed by fellow students  
DEAD END_

Yukiteru shook with fear. He also noticed Lelouch walking towards the door.

_16:17 Lelouch triggers a bomb attempting to exit the building_

"Lelouch!" Yukiteru ran towards Lelouch.

"Ah, Yuki!" Yuno was wondering why her crush just got up like that, but remained in her seat not wanting to cause a scene.

Yukiteru grabbed Lelouch's shoulder before his hand could reach the handle. "Lelouch wait."

"Hmm," Lelouch glanced backwards.

"Don't try to leave, you'll explode if you do," Yukiteru warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Lelouch asked.

"Not me, the 9th," Yukiteru told him.

Lelouch put his hand down, "So you found out then."

"Also the dead end flag got raise on me. What about you?" he asked the student council vice president.

Lelouch, back still to Yukiteru, checked his phone, "I'm in the clear, from the looks of it," he put it away. "Guess she's only after you then."

"Lelouch you gotta help me my dead end says I'll be killed after I'm sold out by the other students," Yukiteru told him.

"And what do you want me to do?" Lelouch asked. "I thought you didn't like me because I shot Yuno."

"I…that's…look you probably had no other choice. Yuno's…kind of a loose cannon," Yukiteru admitted.

"So you're trusting me then?" Lelouch asked.

"Is there anything you can do, you said you'd keep us alive from the early rounds," Yukiteru reminded him.

"And what do you want me to do? Overturn a checkmate?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, please," Yukiteru was practically begging.

"Well alright, I'll try to do something about Minene," he said. He glanced towards his sister, _if only because I don't want Nunnally caught up in this. _

"Thanks Lelouch," Yukiteru sighed with relief.

Lelouch turned around and pat Yukiteru's shoulder, "Don't mention it now go and take your seat."

Lelouch walked over to the seating and grabbed Nunnally's wheelchair. Nunnally reached up and touched her brother's hand. "Big brother?"

"I'm going to move you to a location to where you can here better," Lelouch said calmly, "You don't want your eardrums damaged by sitting so close to the speakers do you?"

"But…"

"Don't worry I'll stand next to you," Lelouch said to her.

"But the presentation is two hours Rivalz said to him, "You don't have that kind of stamina."

"I'm sure they'll be an intermission," Lelouch said taking him and Nunnally elsewhere.

"What's up with Lelouch, Yuki?" Yuno whispered to him as he came back to sit down. Yukiteru showed Yuno his phone. Yuno gasped.

Yukiteru covered her mouth so that she wasn't so loud. "Lelouch said he'll do something about this. I don't want to have to trust him, but your arm is still recovering." Although it had been almost a week Yuno's arm was still healing, as noted by the band tied around where she got shot. She had been instructed not to do any strenuous activity with her arm for the next few days.

"How can Yuki trust Lelouch? Lelouch shot me?" Yuno whined.

"Shhh, keep your voice down," Yukiteru told her. "And he called a truce remember. I don't like trusting him, but I think we'll be ok. I will ensure our survival Yuno."

"Thank you Yuki," She smiled.

Meanwhile over in the corner Lelouch was texting

To Suzaku: Where u at?

From Suzaku: My room Chilling. u?

To Suzaku: the swim team guest speaker event.

From Suzaku: Oh

To Suzaku: Could u do me a favor?

From Suzaku: What?

To Suzaku: If ur window isn't already open, then open it and listen 4 a PA announcement.

From Suzaku: What 4?

To Suzaku: Somehow I get the feeling ur it coincides w/ ur mission

From Suzaku: What do u mean?

Lelouch didn't answer. No time. The show was starting. Although Suzaku was irritated that Lelouch hadn't responded to him. He trusted Lelouch's judgment and opened his window. He also opened up the speed dial to call Cornelia at a moment's notice.

"_If you encounter any diary holders or anyone who might be a threat to Euphie's survival call me immediately!" _

Her instructions resonated in his head at a high volume. Suzaku waited patiently for the PA. And then he heard Shirley's voice. "Hello, Ashford Academy we have a special announcement for you all. The swim team's guest speaker Emmina Ishida has opted to spread her message throughout the whole academy so those of you who were not able to attend can still hear what's going on."

Suzaku sighed and shut his phone. _Lelouch you didn't have to lie to me. _"Thanks for thinking of me pal." Suzaku leaned his ear out the window to listen to the PA system better.

At the pool house Minene, in her guise as Emmina Ishida walked on stage. She was wearing only her bathing suit, but seemed to be holding something in her hand and was wearing a strange belt around her waist. Shirley handed her the microphone. "Hello Ashford Academy!" she announced. "How are we all doing this afternoon?" Students cheered. Minene waited for their applause to die down. "Now then, I know you all came out here to hear my life story and to see a demonstration, but instead," Minene held in her other hand what appeared to be a switch of some sort. "How about some fireworks?" she clicked the switch and an explosion went off where Nunnally and Lelouch were. Lelouch moved Nunnally's wheelchair as quickly as he could. Both narrowly avoided getting hurt by falling debris and escaped with no more than a coating of concrete dust on their heads and shoulders, Lelouch more so than Nunnally.

"Nunally are you ok?" Lelouch asked her.

"I'm fine, Big Brother what's going on?" Nunnally asked, panicked.

"Something bad," Lelouch told her.

Shirley rose from her seat, "Ishida-san what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am not Emmina Ishida," Minene tore off her wig and let her hair drop down, "I am…Minene Uryu!"

Hearing this from his window Suzaku leapt from his dorm room out of it and ran across campus to the poolhouse and phoned for Cornelia. He heard it ring. "Come on, pick up, pick up!"

"Area 11 administrative building how may I help you?"

_God dammit Cornelia you couldn't give me your cell number! _"My name is Suzaku Kururugi I'm a soldier in the Britannian Army. Please connect me to the Viceroy's office! There's an emergency at Ashford Academy."

"One moment please…"

While Suzaku waited for Cornelia to answer Minene continued her reign of terror. "Everyone don't panic and stay in your seats and I promise no harm shall come to you. Don't even bother trying to leave the building I've rigged all the exit latches in the building to explosive devices that will activate the moment the latch is turned from the inside. Now then I'm here for one very specific reason. Give me student Amano Yukiteru."

There was confusion and uproar. A lot of which was coming from the Student Council seats.

"Sheesh what'd you do to piss her off?" Rivalz asked.

"I-I don't know," Yukiteru lied.

"Seriously what could she possibly want with you two you're Honorary Britannians aren't you?" Milly asked.

Nina gasped in fright. She didn't know. In reality only Lelouch and Milly knew that fact. They hid it from Nina knowing she would become frightened on the spot. Milly realized Nina probably heard her and was a little worried at what might happen. Nina pushed back in her chair and then stood up in her seat. She pointed down at Yukiteru.

"If you want Amano Yukiteru! He's right He-agh…"

Shirley and Milly screamed as blood suddenly dripped onto the ground. Nina hit the ground on her back, a gaping wound two inches into her gut was visible. Yuno stood panting holding a knife, dripping with blood, in her hand. "No one…betrays my Yuki."

"Yuno what have you done?" Shirley screamed.

"Oh my god Nina!" Milly brought out a packet of tissues from her pocket and attempted to plug up the bleeding as best she could. "Someone help me over here! We have an injured person!" Milly shouted. Yuno grabbed Yukiteru's hand in the confusion and ran for the locker room.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Minene hummed and set off an explosion sending debris tumbling down, blocking the path towards the locker room. Her initial explosion had sealed off the pathway to the boys' locker room. Now the girls' locker room was inaccessible as well. "Attention all hostages!" Minene shouted. "If you want to be set free then drag Yukiteru to the high dive. Do so and I promise I'll leave without any more bloodshed!" Minene promised.

Suzaku was still making his way to the pool house when he heard all this and was still on hold for Cornelia to pick up. Finally she did. "What is it Kururugi?" she asked him.

"It's Minene, she's taken the pool house of Ashford Academy hostage!" he told her. "I don't know how, but she pretended to be famous swimmer Emmina Ishida so she wouldn't be found out."

"Damn! What are her demands?" Cornelia asked, "The Subviceroy? Me?"

"No, a student," Suzaku said while running, "His name is Yukiteru Amano, it's a large possibility he's another diary holder. She's also rigged bombs to go off if anyone tries to exit from inside. I'm gonna try and break in through one of the windows and stop her."

"I'll send a platoon your way immediately!" Cornelia told Suzaku.

"Right thanks!" Suzaku hung up and made his way towards the pool house.

Meanwhile inside Yuno was doing her best to keep Yukiteru away from the clutching hands of the student body. She only had her single knife and own two legs to protect her and Yukiteru. They were all the way up at the top of the stands and many students were either injured with knife cuts or hardened kicks.

Milly was doing her best to keep Nina from expiring. A member of the First Aid club had thankfully come to her aid. "Nina hang on!" Milly told her. Nina gasped and gagged, eyes quivering, body in shock.

Shirley, meanwhile ran into the sound booth and grabbed the microphone from within it. spoke into the microphone in the sound booth. "Everyone please remain calm and please stop this!" she shouted. "The Britannian royal army will be here soon. Don't…"

BOOM!

The opposite side of the auditorium that everyone was grabbing at Yukiteru from exploded partially.

"Yes remain calm, but only if you want to take the risk of losing your life," Minene cackled.

"What the hell is Lelouch doing?" Yukiteru asked, hiding behind Yuno.

"Agh!" she grumbled. "He's texting at a time like this! I told you not to trust him! He doesn't care about us at all! All he cares about is his sister!" On the notion of the thought to kill Lelouch's sister something throbbed in the back of Yuno's mind and she crouched down holding her right eye. She was then thrown from the stands by students and Yukiteru was grabbed by several. Yuno did _not_ have a painless landing, banging her already injured shoulder on the way down before hitting the ground and sliding straight into the pool.

"Ah! Yuno!" While she was still horrified that Yuno had stabbed Nina, Shirley didn't want to see another life possibly lost in all the confusion. She tore off her shirt, nylons and heels, now wearing only her bra and panties and dove straight into the pool to rescue Yuno from drowning.

Meanwhile students were dragging Yukiteru towards the high dive as he struggled to avoid being taken to the top.

At the same time, outside, Suzaku had finally managed to make it to the pool house. He climbed up the side of the building, and reached a window up near the top. He punched the glass, but it didn't shatter. He noticed the nearby weather vane and wrenched a part of it off and began bludgeoning the window with the weather vane until he broke through.

Minene saw the window shatter and set off the nearest explosion. But Suzaku had already jumped through and made his way, at lightning speed straight towards her. "You!" Minene gasped.

"So we meet again!" Suzaku stated and punched Minene right in the face sending her flying back. Lelouch who was near the direction she was flying towards grabbed the detonator out of her hand as she flew past.

"Suzaku!" he tossed it to his friend. Suzaku made to grab it but the thing landed in the water. _I need to improve my throwing power. _The detonator exploded underwater and Minene's control belt began to fizzle out. She tore it away from her body and threw it away and ran past Lelouch and socked him in the stomach as she approached him, sending him flying. She then made to head for the sound booth where she had left a trigger for a bomb to blow a hole in the wall so she could escape, but Suzaku got in her way. The two engaged in combat.

"Why do you have to be a terrorist?" Suzaku asked Minene as he blocked a punch. "Why not do something a little more productive with all that energy?" He made to kick, but Minene back flipped away.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand," Minene told him, "You abandoned your moral principles as a Japanese." She ran up to him and swung with a nasty left hook.

Suzaku ducked. "This has nothing to do with rebelling against Britannia." He threw a punch. She blocked. "Euphie told me all about the Survival Game."

Suzaku attempted a frontal kick, Minene dodged to the side. "Ha, so that weak pathetic girl actually got you involved.

"Euphie is not weak and pathetic!" Suzaku shouted. He drove a roundhouse kick towards Minene's neck. She barely was able to duck. She forward rolled and got behind Suzaku and ran for the sound booth, but Suzaku grabbed her from behind and looped his arms under her shoulders and interlocked his fingers together, pressing his palms on the back of Minene's head. "Stop Minene you're caught!" he told her.

"Ha!" Minene laughed, "No man will every keep me down!" She brought up her heel with all her power and drove it right in between Suzaku's legs he keeled over onto the ground clutching his groin in pain. Minene ran for the Sound booth and made to grab her escape detonator, but she couldn't find it.

"Yoohoo looking for this!" Rivalz taunted her standing outside the side of the sound booth.

"You little…give me that!" Minene ran both down the stairs of the sound booth after Rivalz who ran away from her in jest. As he ran by Kallen, the redhead stuck her leg out and tripped Minene sending her stumbling forward headfirst into the water. The terrorist climbed out, angry and soaked. She looked up at Rivalz who was in the stands, taunting her. She growled and made to get out of the water, but Nunnally, who could hear the splashing, was able to follow Minene around the perimeter of the pool to prevent her from getting out. Realizing Nunally couldn't see Minene went under the water and reappeared in a different location before climbing out. Nunally realized what had happened far too late and was too far away to make a difference. Minene leapt up the stands after Rivalz and was about to pounce when there was an explosion. The shockwave of which engulfed Minene and she was blown away, down the stands, but she acrobatically avoided injury. Outside she could see a Sutherland Mech ready for her.

"MInene Uryu!" Someone shouted from outside. "Come out with your hands up and surrender!" Britannian troops began to descend from the ceiling.

Minene checked her diary for any possible escape route. Her only option was to get that detonator from Rivalz and escape with her very life. And that was exactly what she was going to do. _You bastards…don't take me likely. _"I am Terrorist and Escape Artist, Minene Uryu!" Dodging bullets being fired she charged after Rivalz who had hit the ground, assuming a duck and cover position to avoid getting shot. She grabbed the spare detonator out of his hands and blew open a hole in the far wall. She ran outside and headed for the sports shed, dodging the rain of fire from the Britannian soldiers and managed to get her motorbike and escape.

_Blast you Suzaku Kururugi! _She cursed. _Just how many more times will you get in my way? Mark my words, one of these days I __**will**__ take you down!_

**

* * *

**

Later…

Things had begun to settle down. The Britannian army, and its medical staff, was now on the scene. Their fast action managed to save Nina's life. Her injury wasn't too deep, and the First Aid Club member had managed to keep Nina in a state so that all it took was some heavily advanced bandaging and some disinfectant cream and Nina was stable enough to walk.

Yuno had received CPR from Shirley and was conscious with a towel wrapped around her as she was now sitting in wet clothes. Yukiteru went over to her and sat next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

Yuno nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Yuki well enough."

Yukiteru put his arm around her, "Hey you did your best I couldn't ask for more," he said to her.

Yuno smiled, "Thanks Yuki."

"Hey are you guys ok?" Rivalz asked as he, Shirley and Kallen came over to them.

"Oh like you care," Yuno was less than pleased to see her fellow council members.

"Of course we care, we were really concerned about you two," Shirley told Yuno. "I even dived in and saved you remember."

"Yuno they helped us," Yukiteru told her.

"Yeah well I didn't see Lelouch being of much help," she turned her head.

"L-Lulu?" Shirley flushed bringing her hand to her lips.

"Hey I did what I could," Lelouch approached the group along with Milly, Nina and Nunally. Nina however hid behind Milly afraid to get too close to Yuno, who scowled at her. Lelouch gestured his thumb towards Suzaku who was speaking with the authorities. "I called him."

"Huh? You know that guy?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes, his name is Suzaku Kururugi, he and my brother are good friends," Nunally said.

"Good…friends?" Nina shivered.

Suzaku started to make his way over to the group, "Lelouch, Nunally are you guys ok?"

"Never better, good job out there by the way," Lelouch told him.

Rivalz gave Lelouch a thumb's up. "Yeah, you really stuck it to that Uryu woman. People like her give me the creeps."

"Funny, I seem to recall you thought she was appealing when she was standing on stage," Milly teased.

"Hey how was I supposed to know she was a terrorist in disguise," Rivalz shot back.

"Suzaku thank you so much," Shirley said to him, "I think Uryu would've gotten away with what she wanted from Amano if she had succeeded."

"Say Milly," Lelouch requested, "would you permit Suzaku to join the Student Council?" Everyone was shocked. Nina crouched even further behind Milly.

"Well I don't know, you did pick a real wild one last time," Milly referred to Yuno.

"Oh yeah, what's going to happen to Miss Yuno, Suzaku?" Nunnally asked him.

"I explained the situation to the authorities. They're going to let what happened to the other students besides Miss Einstein slide in justified self-defense. As for what happened before all this craziness started Yuno's going to have to spend jail time."

"But Yuno was just trying to protect me," Yukiteru outburst.

"She didn't have to go and stab Nina like that though," Milly stated.

"Exactly," Suzaku stated.

"How long is her sentencing?" Kallen asked.

"In accordance with school policy about two months, but for a price of $100,000 they're willing to let her off the hook, but since Yuno's parents are on a business trip…"

"I'll pay it," Lelouch said with a straight face.

Everyone gasped. "Lulu!" Shirley was shocked.

"Look we all got a little bit crazy," Lelouch rationalized, "Besides nothing wrong with helping out a friend now is there?"

"If that's how you feel about it, let me pitch in too," Kallen voiced.

"Lelouch…Kallen…" Yuno was thankful.

"Still, Milly you didn't answer my question can Suzaku be a member of the student council?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, sure why not?" Milly shrugged, "You are the vice-president and he did save us from that terrorist woman." Needless to say this decision just made Nina feel more and more uncomfortable.

"What's say we all go out and celebrate to our survival of a being held terrorist hostages?" Rivalz suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Lelouch laughed.

**

* * *

**

Sunset

After partying so hard, the student council split up and went their separate ways.

"Oh Suzaku, could you take Nunnally back to my place?" Lelouch asked him and glanced over to Yukiteru and Yuno, "There's something I want to talk to them about."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Suzaku stated.

"Thanks," Lelouch walked over to the two middle schoolers. "Hey," he called out to him.

"Oh Lelouch," Yuno beamed.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Yukiteru told him.

"I told you we have a truce. Do you have any idea what would've been done to Yuno's cellphone if she had been put in jail? Knowing the army they'd ground it into a fine powder before processing her," Lelouch said.

"You're making that up," Yukiteru scowled.

"And what if I am?" Lelouch said with a sly expression.

"Yuki, I'm not mad at Lelouch anymore," Yuno said. "Thank you for keeping Yuki and I from being separated Lelouch."

"Hey I told you I called a truce," he told them.

"Still, damn that Minene," Yukiteru clenched his fist.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get what's coming to her eventually," Lelouch stated.

"So how long is this truce for?" Yuno asked. "How do we know when we can no longer trust you?"

"You won't," Lelouch said with an evil smirk. "Don't grow fond of me. We're not allies, we're neutral. I don't mind helping you out every now and then, but if you don't come after me I won't come after you, until I absolutely must." With that, the Britannian prince about face and walked away.

Yuno glared at him. "Lelouch Lamperouge, the 8th. He will certainly be a tough opponent."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Minene's plans foiled by Suzaku and Lelouch shows exactly where he, Yuno and Yukiteru stand with each other. I have no sympathy for what I did to Nina. Hate me if you want…but I really don't. Is this a birth of a rivalry between Minene and Suzaku? Will the game come down to Yuno, Yukiteru and Lelouch in the end? And how will Cornelia take the news of Minene's escape? No doubt Suzaku will share some blame, but all the military training in the world can't protect from a well-placed groin attack without protective padding. So another day sets over the horizon of this fic. What will happen in the future? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Ultimate Paradox)


	6. Aid from Afar

**(A/N: I cannot believe I was up until 4am before I woke up later today noon. Ah well here's to the next chapter. [I really like this series])**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Viceroy Cornelia's office**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"What do you mean Minene Uryu escaped?" she shouted.

"I tried my best I really did. My friends did their best to delay her, but I guess luck was just on her side," Suzaku submitted.

"Grr, incompetent fool!" Cornelia shouted, banging her hands on her desk and rising to her feet.

"A thousand apologies your highness," Suzaku crossed his arm over his chest and smacked the side of his fist against his heart, "This won't happen again."

Cornelia sighed and sat back down, "Very well, anything else to report?"

"Yes," Suzaku stated, "I am inclined to believe that the student she was after, Amano Yukiteru, is also a diary holder, she wouldn't have gone to such lengths otherwise."

"Very well, please continue to investigate into this matter," Cornelia instructed.

"Yes your highness," Suzaku responded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be," Cornelia rose back up to her feet and walked out of her office. "If you plan to dawdle lock the door behind you."

**

* * *

**

Cornelia's pov

I made my way to the mobile base and sat in the captain's chair. We moved out towards my target, the Saitama ghetto "Status report!"

"The Saitama ghetto is completely surrounded," My right hand, Andreas Darlton, informed me, "The Yamato Alliance's hideout is located somewhere in here. The people in this neighborhood are cooperating with them. So if we proceed now—"

I cut him off, "What will be the effect on production?"

"Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2 percent," he answered.

"Within expectations you mean," I made what he said appear to be easier to understand. "All right." _Good. _I looked towards a few men in the room, "All of you took part in the Shinjuku disaster correct?"

"Yes," one of the men said, "and we are indebted to you Princess Cornelia for your mercy."

"That's not what I'm asking," I snarled. I smirked, "Do you think the conditions are similar, to those in Shinjuku?" There was no response. I let out a chortle. "Zero is a criminal with a flair for the theatrical. I've recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku in order to draw him out. If he's the overconfident type I predict he'll come here to try and kill me."

"Viceroy!" I turned my head towards the Shinjuku survivors, "You'd really risk your own life like this?"

I frowned, "What you fail to understand is that war is a struggle between pride and life." I smirked. "Now then, begin the operation!"

"Yes your highness!" My men began to work.

_Will you come Zero? _I wondered.

After a few moments of waiting Andreas announced, "We're done sweeping away those in charge."

_I love it when a plan comes together. _"It's nearly time set the full brunt of the plan into motion. Shall we begin?"

"Right," Andreas picked up the intercom, "Attention all forces. Commence eradication of the Saitama ghetto. All forces assume level one battle stations!"

After a few moments I was given the update, "Suppression of area four complete."

_All according to plan, _I laughed with a pleasant smile. I was starting to wonder if Zero would show up at all, but eventually news suggesting such came about

"Getsu Team contact lost. Enemy spotted in district G47!"

"Gazinski team engaging, they were ambushed!"

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces!"

"It's exactly the same as Shinjuku!"

"Has there been any sign of Zero yet?"

_So you've come Zero, _I thought, _good I was starting to get bored. _

"Bridge destroyed! Hali team contact lost!"

_Ok, so he's here let's move on. _"That's enough," I announced, "Order our troops to fall back. Further injuries and casualties serve no point."

"Fall back?" A Shinjuku survivor questioned.

"With all due respect we can still fight them!"

"We can't fight them like this," I informed. I knew what I was doing.

Andreas picked up the intercom, "All forces fall back behind the Ghetto Perimeter at once! Formation doesn't matter! Fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once!"

**

* * *

**

Ashford Academy

**3****rd**** Person pov**

C.C was lying on her back seemingly talking to herself. "What? Surprised he's part of this too?" There was a pause. "You were standing right next to him then, you're telling me you couldn't make out his features." There was another pause. "So I see, this Deus person sounds like a rather interesting individual." There was yet another pause. "And just how do you expect to play when have no legs with which to move, lungs with which to breathe or eyes with which to see?" C.C laughed. "I see. Heads you win, tails we lose is it? What a crude strategy." There was a pause and C.C frowned, "Yes, yes I know I have to keep him alive for now," she got up and prepared to leave.

**

* * *

**

Saitama Ghetto

**Cornelia's pov**

"Zero is no match for me, I'll win," I declared.

"Of course," Andreas agreed, "That's why they call Cornelia the Goddess of Victory."

I turned towards Guilford who was standing next to me, "Shall we go then, guilford my knight?" I entreated.

"It is a pleasure to serve you my lady," he bowed. He and several members of my guard exited.

"One Knightmare left transmitting an IFF signal within the city area," Andreas announced.

"Can't you contact it?"

"Scramble a rescue team!"

_I'll not be fooled by your tricks Zero. _"No destroy it," I ordered.

"No you can't!"

"He might be a captive of the enemy!"

"I ordered all troops to fall back." I reminded the Shinjuku survivors. "I have no use for soldiers who can't follow my orders.

"You heard the princess," Andreas informed them.

"But," they were dismayed, but I did not care. I am the commanding officer. I am the one in charge. I am the one who decides who lives and who dies.

"Do your duty even if it costs your life. My subordinates follow that code without question," I recited.

Another signal was transmitted. "They've transmitted another signal which means one thing. They've set an ambush! Send in more Gloucesters and surround them!"

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

I flipped open my phone. _Damn it, she's reading all my movements! What do I do? _I looked at my phone.

_All allies betray the 8__th__, captured by Royal Guard and executed by Cornelia  
DEAD END_

"No!" I gasped.

Suddenly a static hailing frequency opened up. "Zero!" It was a woman's voice.

"Huh? Who is this?" I questioned.

"That's not important right now," the woman responded. "Do you want to make it out of this alive?"

"I-I don't think I can," I breathed.

"Man up!" she shouted. "If you're really Zero, then you're the one who can turn mud into diamonds right? You're a miracle worker!"

I looked at my phone again

_Cornelia makes the order for all Knightmares pilots to eject from their capsules and reveal their faces. _

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" I asked.

"You're masquerading as one of the Sutherlands inside Cornelia's main force aren't you?" she asked. "Well you're not the only one. I have an escape route planned. Just stay in your Knightmare and make a break for it when I signal an opening."

I looked at my phone

_Followed escape route given by mysterious voice, escaped Cornelia's men  
DEAD END AVOIDED_

"Very well," I answered, "Well you know me as Zero. What can I call you?" I asked the woman talking to me.

"You can call me M-9," she answered.

"Attention all Knightmare pilots open your hatches and reveal your faces," I heard Cornelia's voice.

_Ok M-9, show me I can trust you._

"I repeat all pilots open your hatches and show me you faces,"

The Sutherland off to my left and a little Northwest suddenly jumped out. She had purple hair and was wearing a red jump suit. She turned her face around holding a grenade in one hand and the pin in her mouth. I recognized her face.

_That's…Minene Uryu…what is __**she**__ doing here?_

She threw the grenade at the Sutherland she was just in and it exploded. The guard was startled. She then pulled out a radio. "Zero!"

_No way…she's…M-9?_

"Zero do you copy?" she asked.

"Get out of your Sutherland and follow me if you want to live," she told me.

_Without my mask…she'll see my identity…what do I do…should I trust her…she might kill me right on the spot if I do. Should I keep my head low and cover my face? No I'll follow her with the Sutherland._

**

* * *

**

Minene's pov

A Sutherland came charging after me, but it didn't attack me, it flew right by me. I saw the back. No frag grenade attached to the ejector seat. Zero got lucky. "M-9, hop on!" Zero told me.

I nodded and leapt forward latching onto the leg. I then looked off to see a figure dressed in Zero's garb atop a ruin. "Wait a minute if that's you in the Sutherland then who is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, shall we investigate?" Zero asked me. I agreed. Zero pulled over behind a shelf of rubble near the sewers. "I'm coming out don't look at my face."

"Oh hell no, if you're unmasked this is my chance to see the famous Zero's true form," I said. In truth I never thought I'd be working with Zero. It just sort of happened. I've been undercover as an operative in the Britannian army for a while now. I joined as an engineering operative under Lloyd Asplund using the name Felicita Orsenwald. I used my escape diary to gather intel and select my targets, but ever since the survival game started I've used it as means to gather other forms of information. However, besides the diary holders, Suzaku Kururugi has become a significant thorn in my side. Although with some investigation I found he is on the leash of Cornelia Li Britannia, hence why I joined this little espionage. I have no interest in whatever motives Zero has for attempting to demolish Britannia, but I will win this game at any cost. Perhaps I could make an ally out of him. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching from the sewer entrance. It was the fake Zero.

"Turn around," I was told as the individual pointed a gun at me.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I asked.

"I won't shoot if you turn around and wait until I return these garments to their proper owner. No one can see Zero's face if he does not want them to," the fake Zero said.

_Oh well, I can give up on a chance to see Zero's true face. No sense in giving up on a partnership over something so silly. _Ah whatever. I turned around and buried my face against the rubble. I turned my head to try and get a glimpse.

"No peeking," The fake Zero readjusted the gun at me.

_Drat! _I turned my face back.

After a waiting a few moments I heard the real Zero's voice, "You can turn around now M-9 or should I say terrorist bomber Minene Uryu."

I looked at him with a smirk. I noticed that the fake Zero was a woman with green hair. I figured I'd save questions about her for later. "So you know who I really am do you?"

"I am all seeing and all knowing," he told me.

"So it seems your plan went extremely way side what do you plan to do?" I asked him.

"We only lost because the conditions weren't equal," he said, "Cornelia's different from Clovis."

"Someone's awfully bitter, but if you're as amazing as you boast," I told him. "You should be able to set up conditions how you want."

"And that's exactly what I'll do. I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia," he told me.

"Why an army?" I asked. "Join up with me. As partnership of two we could raze all the hell we want."

"Don't be overconfident Minene," he said, "I am a Shepard and a Shepard must have sheep. Two people will hardly be enough to take down Britannia."

"So that's your aim is it? You want to destroy the nation of Britannia. It seems we have similar goals in mind then." If Zero's aim was to destroy Britannia then in the process Cornelia, Suzaku and Euphie would all fall.

"And what is your aim Minene Uryu?" he asked me.

"Can't tell you that," I told him. "Then again how can I tell secrets from someone whose identity is so sacred they have their subordinates threaten potential allies to keep it hidden?"

There was a brief pause. "You do make an excellent point, but can I at least ascertain that our goals are similar enough that you will remain indefinitely loyal to me if we decide to work together?"

"You can," I told him.

"Then it's settled then," he said. He extended his hand, "From now on we are proper partners."

I shook his hand briefly, "Partners it is." I looked up towards the Sutherland. "I think I'll take this thing and make myself scarce." I said.

"And just how do you expect to keep in touch if you just run off like that?" Zero asked me.

"I don't," I said climbing in, "I hate relying on others, but if you set something up you can be sure I'll be around to assist. Or," I waved the radio, "there's always this." I closed the cockpit. "Later, Zero."

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

And just like that she left. I never thought I'd find myself working with such a dangerous woman. Minene Uryu, she'd make for a rather useful ally.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A/N: And so Lelouch and Minene become partners. Sure it would've been easy for Lelouch to just kill every diary holder he's come in contact with and make it look like an accident, but right now they're worth more to him alive. Next chapter will have the debut of the Black Knights. Be ready. Ja Ne!)**


	7. Start of Chaos

**(A/N: This and chapter 6 were going to be linked as one big chapter, but after I got about 700 words into this chapter I got bored and just wanted to give you guys something to read so you can thank for that if you want. The complete irony chapters 5, 6 and 7 [this one], is that when reflected with their Code Geass episode counterparts they're exactly one episode behind [6, 7 and now 8]. How bout that? I wonder how longer this pattern will continue for. Well I've done enough blathering. Enjoy the chapter. I know I'm a little skimpy on the details later into the chapter, but I didn't feel like completely recreating the parts from episode 8.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**Days Later**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

In a limousine headed towards Lake Kawaguchi rode a disguised Euphimia Li Britannia and a small raven haired girl with dilated, weakened, red eyes.

"Thank you again for taking me out of the cult grounds," the small girl said to Euphie.

"It was my pleasure Tsubaki-chan," Euphie said, beaming. She grew sorrowful. "You seemed so sad just sitting there inside your abode. I had to do something."

"What made you decide to visit the cult anyway?" Tsubaki asked Euphie.

"I found records that my late brother Clovis put a lot of funding into the Omakata Religion so I wanted to see what it was like," Euphie answered. "Your religion seems…strange."

"That's an understatement," Tsubaki muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Euphie asked.

"Nothing," Tsubaki said with a surprised expression putting up her hands and waving them in front of her face. She looked out the window, barely able to see the scenery passing by. "Say Miss Euphie."

"What is it?" Euphie wanted to know.

"Why was the Omakata religion allowed to prosper as a Britannian organization when we are of Japanese descent?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know," Euphie answered sorrowful that she could not answer.

"I've always wondered that," Tsubaki said with half-closed eyes.

**

* * *

**

Ashford Academy

Suzaku, as per his duty, continued to keep a close surveillance on Yukiteru and Yuno. Since they were all student council members and also Honorary Britannians if one looked from afar they seemed like a natural trio of friends, but underneath the surface things were not what they appeared.

As the three stood around at the arcade Yuno watched in annoyance as Suzaku beat Yukiteru at another game.

"Aw man I lose again," Yukiteru lamented. He dug his hands into his pocket. "Aww man and that was my last quarter too."

"Then let's let Yuno have a turn," Suzaku turned towards her. "She can…" his phone started to vibrate.

"Suzaku, it's Cecile, there's a situation going on at Lake Kawaguchi and our unit has begun to mobilize. What's your location?"

"I'm at the arcade a couple blocks down from…"

"The arcade got it, I'm coming to pick you up," Cecile hung up.

Suzaku sighed, "I gotta go, military business," he said and picked up his satchel.

"We should do this again sometime," Yukiteru told him.

"Yeah," Suzaku nodded and headed off. He stepped out towards the main road. An RV pulled over to the side and let him in.

"I don't understand how Yuki can trust Suzaku," Yuno said to Yukiteru.

"What do you mean?" Yukiteru asked her.

"Didn't Yuki notice how Suzaku is all over him?" Yuno asked. "Suzaku's trying to take Yuki from me."

"Yuno, you're being a little paranoid, Suzaku's just interested in hanging out with us because we're honorary Britannians like he is," Yukiteru told her.

"No Yuki I saw him," Yuno said, distressed, "He was talking on his phone. He said something about keeping tabs on Yuki. I heard him clearly. He's working for one of the diary holders Yuki we can't trust him."

"What should we do, ask Lelouch?" he suggested.

Yuno smiled and shook her head, "No we'll just get rid of him before anything happens."

"Yuno you're crazy! Suzaku's a part of the military. Even if you were able to kill him you'd be in serious trouble. Assault is one thing, but murder is entirely another. Can't we just sit on the sidelines and wait until more of the holders drop off like Lelouch said?" Yukiteru was mortified at the idea of hurting people.

"But if Suzaku finds out Yuki is a diary holder he'll kill Yuki. I don't want to lose you Yuki. Not again," Yuno said.

"Again?" Yukiteru was confused.

"You know…when we were separated during the 9th's attack on the school," Yuno said.

"Oh that's what you meant," Yukiteru put his arms around Yuno. "It's going to be ok Yuno. I won't go anywhere."

"Yuki,"

**

* * *

**

Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center

Inside the hostage center Tsubaki clung to Euphie like glue. "Miss Euphie, I'm scared."

"It'll be all right," Euphie whispered to her, "My Big Sister will get us out of here somehow. Euphie flipped open her cellphone. _Right? _Euphie looked at her diary and gasped

_I save civilians and ask to be taken to the person in charge.  
I find that Zero has taken over the hotel from the JLF.  
I am shot by Zero_

_I'm going to die? _Euphie questioned to herself. _There...there's no dead end flag. I…I could try not saving the civilians for the sake of my own salvation…but…can I do that? Should I give up on the game? _

Tsubaki saw Euphie's terror. _Miss Euphie…is a diary holder? _She questioned to herself. _She looked so hopeful only for something on her phone to crush her spirit. _She fumbled around with the large scroll inside her robe. _If only I could take my diary out discreetly I could see through the eyes of the people around me. Then I could know for certain._

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

While the whole team set up our base I hauled myself up in my room drawing up a battle plan. Using my diary I drew up a system to see how everyone's actions would reflect and go as per executed. I had already learned that through my scheme that Euphie was one of the hostages and at the time of my arrival with the coordinator of this jacking would sacrifice herself to rescue Milly, Shirley and Nina when the latter made an ignorant xenophobic, racist remark. It worked out perfectly I not only got to put my plan into motion, but I eliminated a target too.

However, I then noticed my future diary beginning to fluctuate between two possible futures. It was moving too fast for me to read it. It kept shifting back and forth. I grabbed a URL cord and hooked up my phone to my computer and then screen capped the constant fluctuation until I got a clear viewing of the altered future. I did not like what I saw.

_Nina is thrown off the balcony of the hotel room. Milly and Shirley are next to go in that order._

_What? Why would Euphie hesitate to save civilians? That's not like her. Is she…is she a diary holder? Then when Suzaku talked about a secret mission…he's employed by Euphie. He's investigating other diary holders! He and Cornelia are in on it! Damn it! What do I do though? Does this mean that Euphimia is afraid that I'm going to kill her? No…she's never been worried about her own life before…yeah she'd have to be a diary holder. She aims to win through survival. _I smirked. _Euphimia's alliance with Cornelia has become a double edged sword. Cornelia would never let Euphimia just give up when the prize is the throne of god. Even after Euphimia would lose Cornelia would hunt down the enemy to the very depths of hell. But…_I looked at my phone. _This constant fluctuation means that Euphimia is still hesitant about sacrificing civilians to ensure her survival. I can't count on a probability though, I have to be absolute. _

I poured over my plan. Everything was going fine until Euphimia and Nina decided to screw things up. If Euphimia was a diary holder she'd have to die sooner or later. _But it's Euphimia, _I reminded myself. I could do this without hesitation if it had been another one of that man's children, but it just had to be Eumphimia. Not to mention she's a part of this stupid Survival Game too. _There are two ways out of this, either I keep Nina calm or I choose not to kill Euphimia. For the sake of my victory though, I need to kill Euphimia eventually. _I thought of an idea. _However, maybe I don't need to be the one to remove her from the game. _I looked over my strategy again. _All right so I can afford to spare Euphimia this time if I can convince __**them**__ to go after her. Still which piece do I move to clench my checkmate? _I looked at my phone again. _Let's see try and work these two conditions into the equation._

**

* * *

**

Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center

**3****rd**** Person pov**

As Shirley, Milly and Nina sat around in fear Shirley received a text message on her phone. It was from Lelouch.

"From Lulu?" Shirley clicked it open

To Shirley: Remain as calm as you can. Keep Nina from saying anything.

_What the…that's a weird message, _Shirley thought to herself.

From Shirley: ?

To Shirley: Nina's xenophobia could easily get the 3 of u killed. Keep her calm, have the president smother her eyes with her chest if u need 2.

From Shirley: I'll try.

Over at Euphie's location she saw her future change. The previous three entries leading up to Zero shooting her were wiped clean and later replaced by new entries.

_Zero overtakes the hotel and we are released on lifeboats by him and his men._

Euphie was puzzled. _But why, I didn't do anything. _Her eyes darted around the room. _Someone else's fate must've changed, but why…and how could it? Is there another diary holder in this room somewhere? No…nothing's changed as far as I can tell. Perhaps the civilians I try to save…no longer need saving, but why? I'm so confused!_

_What's this I see in Miss Euphie's face, _Tsubaki looked over to her companion, _before it was terror, now it's…confusion? She's been staring at her cellphone all this time and I heard it clear as day buzz a second ago. There's no doubt in my mind, _her eyebrows converged, _she's a diary holder._

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's pov

After receiving Shirley's last text I looked at my diary. The constant shuffling had calmed down as there was now no information regarding Shirley, Nina and Milly's actions other than the fact that they would be rescued along with the rest of the hostages when I put my plan into motion. The only other problem was the prediction in my diary of the White Knightmare showing up. Nothing I could really do about that, but from the view of things on a grand scale he wouldn't be a large hindrance. From the plan I had laid out Cornelia and her men would be letting me act of my own free will. Since I had now removed my meeting with Euphimia from the picture in the hotel jacking there would be some time in between my slaughtering of the leaders and being forced to set off the explosions to destroy and evacuate the convention center. I could possibly geass one of the soldiers and have Euphimia brought to me. She'd have no control over that whether she'd want to or not, but Euphimia's too intelligent for her own good.

_Very well Euphimia Li Britannia, it seems you've forced my hand to led you survive. I may lose this battle, but I will not lose this war. _I told myself.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch set his plan into motion and overtook the hotel. He slaughtered the JLF coordinators of the jacking and waited to be radioed for that the hostages were finished being evacuated. Eventually he got the signal

_All according to plan, _Lelouch told himself he exploded the charges, got into position and prepared his broadcast, with his team at his side. "My dear Britannians," Lelouch spoke, "Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Lights shined down upon Lelouch, revealing his followers behind him. "People! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand for all of those who hold no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians."

Yuno and Yukiteru were watching Zero's broadcast from the student council room. Yukiteru had known about the broadcast in advance, thanks to his diary. "It's interesting," he said to Yuno, "Even with the survival game going on, life still goes on around us."

"Mmmhmm," Yuno agreed munching on a cracker.

"You know if Zero's still fighting when I've obtained the power of god maybe I could help him," Yukiteru told Yuno.

"Maybe," Yuno responded.

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore they have been punished," Lelouch, as Zero, continued to broadcast, "Just as Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed."

Yukiteru looked at Yuno, "What is it Yuki?" she said with an innocent smile. Yukiteru just shook his head and looked back at the television screen.

"Wherever oppressors use their powers by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or how formidable our foe may be. Those of you with power fear us!" Lelouch threw out his cape to one side. "Those of you without it, rally behind us!" He threw out the other side of his cape. "We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" The broadcast ended shortly after.

Euphie was escorted to Cornelia, Tsubaki at her side to the private limo so she could leave the area. "Euphie are you all right?" Cornelia asked her.

"I-I'm fine," Euphie answered. "Tsubaki-chan and I are unharmed."

"Those without power," Tsubaki muttered to herself.

"Sub-Viceroy!" Suzaku made his way towards the group, allowed to pass since he was a Glaston Knight.

"Ah, Suzaku," Euphie turned to look in Suzaku's direction with a joyous expression.

Suzaku knelt down on the ground to Cornelia, "Viceroy Cornelia I apologize for not being able to reach the hostages for before Zero could. I am willing to accept whatever punishment you may have for me."

"No, it was my mistake," Cornelia answered. "Because of your status as an Honorary Britannian I drastically undermined the capabilities of the Lancelot. If I hadn't hesitated I could've sent you to deal with the Japanese Liberation Front long before Zero even arrived. You did what you could, given the time you were allotted. Had Zero not interfered you would've succeeded. Therefore no punishment is necessary. Return to your post and await further orders."

"Yes your highness," Suzaku crossed his arm over his chest.

"Good," Corenelia responded, "Come Sub-Viceroy Euphimia and Miss Kasugano." The three nobles entered the limo and drove off.

"Miss Kasugano I apologize for the rough time you must've had," Cornelia said to her.

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, not at all. I am just happy I was able to visit the outside world."

"Then let's go out together again sometime," Euphie smiled, hands clasped together, "Or perhaps I could just come visit."

"Yes, come for a visit next time your free, that would be lovely," Tsubaki smiled. _And when you do I'll be sure to have you killed diary holder Euphimia._

The Onukata religious head was dropped off at her home. Armed guards escorted her inside. Euphie and Cornelia were then driven to the palace.

On the ride there Cornelia brought up the subject of the survival game, "Kururugi believe he may have found two more diary holders: Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai. I've looked up both individuals. Yukiteru Amano's mother, Rea Amano, works in the Humanities and Resources department at headquarters. I can't find a single shred of information on Yuno Gasai though other than her student records."

"Big sis I seriously hope you're not thinking of using that poor boy's mother hostage to draw him out are you?" Euphie asked her.

"All is far in love and war Euphie. After all when you inherit the Throne of God what methods you took won't matter. People will revere you as a goddess and the perfect world you always envisioned shall be realized," Cornelia put a hand on her sister's knee. "You just leave everything to me Euphie and use that diary of yours to stay out of trouble. I will protect you. I promise."

"I know, but…I don't to use extreme methods to win," Euphie said.

"But it's not your methods that are extreme," Cornelia pointed out. She picked up Euphie's hands and caressed them, "While my hands become further soiled with blood yours will remain clean and pure. None shall frown upon you for winning. You deserve to win Euphie. You're the only one who does." Euphie did her best to smile.

**

* * *

**

Later that evening…

After her daily "biological cleansing" Tsubaki put her robe back on haphazardly and opened her diary, looking through the scroll for some news to make her happy, having long lost her special item forever to the darkness. She was frightened though when she saw a prediction several days into the future

DEAD END

_No…no…I don't want to die. Why must I die? I…there must be something I can do._

"_Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us!"_

Zero's words resonated in the religious leader's head. She gave the order to several servants to seek out and track down Zero. _He is…the only one who can save me now._

**

* * *

**

The Black Knight's hideout

Lelouch, in his Zero masquerade, sat in his room planning out what to do tomorrow with regards to the survival game before going home. The knowledge of Euphie being a diary holder made things rather interesting for the young Britannian. With the pieces that currently were present to him on the chessboard he planned to force the competition against each other. He took out a piece of paper he had just typed on an old typewriter on and stuffed it into an envelope. He didn't stamp it or give it a return address. There was simply a note of intended recipient on it: Suzaku Kururugi. He put the envelope in his pocket and went home.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Yukiteru woke up when his phone started buzzing. It was Lelouch, calling him. As required for being members of the student council, he and Yuno were required to exchange contact information with Lelouch and Milly.

Yukiteru answered the phone grudgingly, "What is it Lelouch?" he asked with an attitude.

"Find Yuno and come to the visitor's dugout by the baseball field. There's something I want to talk to you both about," Lelouch said and immediately hung up.

Yukiteru growled, "I wish he didn't just hang up like that." Yukiteru didn't bother finding Yuno. He knew she'd find him the moment he went somewhere outside the norm. The pair met up just as Yukiteru caught sight of the field in the distance. They saw Lelouch by the visitor's dugout and the violet-eyed High School Senior beckoned them closer into the woodsy area nearby. Yukiteru quickly looked at his phone. No DEAD END flag was raised. He sighed and both he and Yuno pressed onwards to see what Lelouch was up to.

"Good you're here. I got my hands on some pretty useful information," Lelouch said with a grin.

"What kind of information?" Yuno smiled.

"The kind that lets you know that I discovered the 4th's identity: one Sub-Viceroy Euphimia Li Britannia," he responded "And that she's got Suzaku Kururugi and her older sister Cornelia doing her dirty work for her."

"See Yuki I told you Suzaku was up to no good," Yuno rubbed it in the kid's face.

Yukiteru looked dismayed. "Don't let it get to you. Ever since he was a boy Suzaku was a hard head and driven by the law. Ever since the incident with Minene Uryu he's probably suspected Yukiteru of being a diary holder."

"No, I won't let Yuki be killed!" Yuno voiced.

"I don't think Suzaku will make a move yet. He doesn't have enough evidence to convict either of you. I'd keep on your guard either way. If the Britannian army has their eye on you they could resort to some really nasty tricks to draw you out," Lelouch said with a serious gaze.

"Can't you do anything?" Yukiteru asked.

"I gave you this information so you could prepare yourselves," Lelouch said and began to walk away, "You want me to do something?" he laughed, "Just who do you think I am? That Zero character?"

Lelouch left Yukiteru and Yuno to their own devices to work the bombshell he had just dropped on them, but thanks to his diary he knew how that work turn out. He then walked around until he spotted a girl with long, luscious brown hair and a slender body. Her name was Rena Hawthorne. She was a member of the cheerleading team. "Oh so I see you got my letter," Lelouch walked up to her with a smile.

"Ah, Lelouch-kun," She ran up to him and glomped him. "My horoscope was right. Luck is on my side today."

"Indeed, by the way Rena could you do me a favor?" Lelouch asked her.

"What sort of favor?" Rena asked him.

Lelouch prepped his Geass, "Oh it's a fairly simple task. You'll see…"

**

* * *

**

Later…

Suzaku yawned and stretched as he woke up feeling tired and sore from yesterday. Today was Saturday so there weren't any classes. As he went over to his portable refrigerator to get a can of Iced Tea with Lemon he saw a letter fly underneath his door into his room. "Huh?" he opened the door, but no one was around. He sighed and found that this was one of the few times he disliked having his dorm room near the staircase. He looked at the letter he was given as he popped the can on his iced tea and took a swig. There was no return address or stamp on the letter. "Odd," he thought aloud. He had a right mind to dispose of the letter immediately suspecting a trap, but then rationalized the likelihood of being the target for assassination, which was seriously low, and opened the letter.

It read:

_Dear Suzaku Kururugi,_

_I know that you are working with the 4__th__ Diary holder Sub-Viceroy Euphimia Li Britannia. I wish to inform you that she could soon come under attack by Diary holders 1 and 2, Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai who have recently learned of her identity. If you wish to force them back use Yukiteru's mother in Humanities and Resources, Rea Amano, as bait to halt them or to trap them, your call. I'm not sending you this because I wish to form an alliance. On the contrary I simply do not consider the Sub-Viceroy a serious competitor in this game and would like to see more dangerous competition eliminated first. Share this letter with Viceroy Cornelia if you choose, but shred it soon afterwards lest the 1__st__ and the 2__nd__ find out I contacted you._

_Sincerely,_

_The 8__th_

Suzaku picked up the phone immediately and dialed for Cornelia.

* * *

**Lelouch's Bedroom**

Lelouch sat in his room playing with his chessboard playing it out in a similar fashion to how the survival game looked right now.

"If the Black Knights are supposed to help those who are helpless why are you pitting Yukiteru and the Sub-viceroy against each other," C.C asked him play self-catch with Lelouch's Zero helmet

"Yukiteru might be passive, but Yuno is the one I'm worried about and Euphimia isn't exactly harmless with Cornelia and Suzaku doing her dirty work. Frankly I'm more worried about the six diary holders I don't know the identity of," Lelouch stated.

"And why is that?" C.C asked.

Lelouch began to rearrange the chess board. "Because while Chess and War are similar, there's one clear difference between the two; in chess all the pieces are laid out on the table at the start." He looked over to the radio lying face up on a nearby stool. "That reminds me, there's someone I need to contact." He pulled up the antenna and spoke into the receiver. "Zero to M-9, do you copy me?"

"I'm afraid Miss Minene can't come to the phone right now Mr. Zero," a masculine voice spoke into the radio.

"Who the hell are you?" Lelouch asked.

"My name is not important," the voice told Lelouch, "but if you want to come for Miss Minene I'm sure you and I could negotiate a deal."

"The Black Knights don't make negotiations. You'd better make yourself scarce and leave M-9 and the radio behind while you have the time because when I trace this signal you're going to find yourself in a world of pain," Lelouch told the voice.

"I look forward to your attempts," the signal went dead.

Lelouch put the radio down and sighed in frustration, "So much for that partnership," he sighed.

"You're not going to go after her?" C.C inquired.

"What would be the point? If the renowned terrorist Minene Uryu can be caught when she has an escape diary that can predict the future than she's not so…" He stopped and thought a moment.

"Hmm," C.C was curious as to why Lelouch had suddenly grown silent.

Lelouch laughed, "Well now," he put a white pawn on the chessboard in one of the corners, "It seems a new foe has finally made himself known. How interesting, Lady Luck seems to be smiling upon me it seems."

Suddenly the radio signal picked up again. This time it was a voice Lelouch recognized: Tamaki of the Black Knights, "Hey, Zero, there's some really shifty figures down here looking for you and asking for our help. What should we do?"

"What's the situation?" Lelouch asked.

"They won't tell us," Tamaki answered, "Said they'd only speak with you. Can you come down here? Everyone's a bit on edge."

"Yeah sure," Lelouch said.

**

* * *

**

Black Knight headquarters

Lelouch, in his Zero masquerade, arrived within the hour at the Black Knight hideout. Several religious followers of the Omakata religion were on the scene. The Black Knights, minus Kallen, were present. _I suppose I'll have to radio for Kallen myself later, _Lelouch thought to himself.

"So, what's so important that I had to be dragged from my Saturday cartoons to come and see you all?" Lelouch said in jest.

"Sir Zero, we would prefer to speak to you and only you if possible," the men said. Lelouch gave the signal for his followers to enter the large trailer. He stayed outside with the religious goons.

"So, why all the secrecy?" Zero asked.

"Mistress Tsubaki has formally requested your assistance in a perilous matter," a follower stated. "She wanted you alone to be told of the specifics for she believes only you would believe her plight."

"Let me hear it then," Lelouch stated.

"Sir Zero, do you believe in the power to accurately predict the future?" a follower asked.

"Are we talking in metaphors or literality?" Lelouch questioned.

"The latter," a follower answered, "Mistress Tsubaki has the power to predict the future through the eyes of us, her loyal subjects, however a notorious prediction has come up in her scripture, predicting her untimely demise 5 nights from tonight."

"That's quite unfortunate," Lelouch pretended to be ignorant. _So this Tsubaki woman is also a diary holder, how fortunate for me. _"May I speak with the lady herself?" he asked. One of the men extended outward a radio to him. "I see. May I speak with her in secrecy?" he requested.

The followers shifted out of earshot. In order to make Zero their ally, as they had been asked, they wanted to obey whatever requests he desired.

Lelouch held the radio to his ear. "Is this Tsubaki?" he asked.

"Hello Zero," she said, "I trust you are well."

"I am, I hear you're days are numbered, quite the predicament," he said.

"I was at your debut," Lelouch heard Tsubaki tell him, "I would like for you and the Black Knights to protect me during the night I am supposed to die."

"Your followers tell me you can predict the future," Lelouch stated and whipped out his cell phone and looking to see what revealing his number to Tsubaki would cause. He learned her identity as the 6th without having to utter a word, "But are you sure you want my help. After all, we are rivals."

"Rivals?" Tsubaki questioned.

"You are the Sixth Diary holder Tsubaki Kasugano are you not?" Lelouch asked her.

"Wh-what number are you?" Tsubaki asked, a little jumpy.

"I am the Eighth," Lelouch answered.

"My request does not change Zero, I believe I can trust you," Tsubaki said.

"Shall I meet with you to discuss a strategy?" Lelouch asked. "I believe we could form a rather stable alliance if we put our heads together."

"Then I shall meet you three days before the night of my predicted death at precisely twenty three hundred hours. Do not bring too many allies with you. As the saying goes, to fool the enemy you must first fool your friends," the signal went dead.

Lelouch laughed internally. _So the board has begun to shift rather interestingly now hasn't it? After I coordinate Tsubaki's survival I can use her cult to rescue Minene and later cause confusion when Yuno attempts to kill Euphimia. One by one my enemies shall tumble. It's the perfect strategy, _"The perfect checkmate."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Unfortunately for Lelouch things are **_**not**_** going to be that simple. Still things are starting to become rather interesting to say the least. Unfortunately dear readers I'm afraid I need to take a short break from writing for a while. My brain has run dry and I need to plan out what I'm going to do from here. Also Spring break starts for me this Saturday and that's ALWAYS counterproductive in terms of fanfic writing. Nevertheless. See you guys later! Please review and don't be afraid to message either. I'm very good about responding to personal messages).**


	8. Goddess of Mass Destruction

**(A/N: It's amazing what sleep can do for brainwork. I'm not even going to say this will be my last update. I'm just going to say don't expect much till after Spring Break. I'm also going to say this. If you HAVE NOT finished the Mirai Nikki series you will be confused/read spoilers by the end of this chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**The next morning**

Yukiteru woke up to heavy pounding on his door before it was broken down. Britannian soldiers swarmed the inside. Yukiteru was confused as all hell. The soldiers rounded him up and knocked him out. When he came too he was in a holding cell with Yuno, who was already awake. Both individuals hands were bound behind tightly behind their backs and their legs were also bound together.

"Yuki, you're awake!" Yuno squirmed over to Yukiteru and lay her head against his chest, nuzzling into it. "Oh thank goodness."

"Yuno, I'm happy to see you, but where are we?" he asked.

"A Britannian prison most likely," she said. "Those soldiers who brought you here and captured me were wearing the Britannian army uniform."

"But why arrest us, we haven't done anything wrong," There was a pause and Yukiteru gasped, "D-do you think the Sub-Viceroy figured out who we are?"

"So it's true both of you do know the Sub-Viceroy to be a diary holder," Suzaku walked down the hall to the holding cell.

"Suzaku!" Yukiteru seemed happy to see him, but Suzaku's face was not one that screamed 'I'm here to help.' "H-hey what's with that look Suzaku?"

"Both of you are under arrest for the alleged planning of the assassination of her royal highness Euphimia Li Britannia," Suzaku stated.

"What? Suzaku that's ridiculous why would we want to kill the Sub-Viceroy?" Yukiteru asked him.

"I think it should be obvious, after all, you're both the 1st and 2nd diary holders it wouldn't be odd for you to attack a diary holder you know the identity of," Suzaku told them.

"Wait just a second," Yuno snapped, "Yuki and I only knew that the Sub-Viceroy was a diary holder yesterday and that was after we parted with you!"

"A likely story," Suzaku said, "But what matters is the evidence," he held up a tape recorder and pressed it.

Yukiteru: "I don't know about this Yuno *static noise* planning to kill the Sub-Viceroy  
Yuno: "Yuki she's a diary holder we don't have a choice."  
Yukiteru: "But we're only two people"  
Yuno: "And the Black Knights are a group of 8, we'll be fine besides we can always *static noise*"

Suzaku turned off the recording, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

_Did Lelouch set us up? _Yukiteru wondered. _That no good double crosser!_

"Wait how long have you been monitoring Yuki and me?" Yuno wanted to know.

"Yeah can't you do anything? Aren't you supposed to be our friend?" Yukiteru asked.

"I've been monitoring you two since the Minene Uryu incident," he answered, "And friendship has no boundaries in the eyes of the law."

"Will Suzaku still say that if he knows Lelouch is a diary holder?" Yuno asked him.

"What?" Suzaku was surprised.

"Yuno," Yukiteru was shocked.

"We're going to die anyway Yuki," Yuno was tearing up, "We'll die together, but is it wrong to betray those who have betrayed us?"

"Don't listen to her," Yukiteru told Suzaku, "Lelouch isn't involved."

"Whether he's involved or not, Lelouch hasn't done anything wrong, yet," Suzaku stated, "However don't think that revealing another diary holder will let you off the hook. You will both be in trial in an hour and you will both be punished as Viceroy Cornelia sees fit." Suzaku walked away.

"Yuno, what do we do?" Yukiteru asked her.

Yuno thought long and hard about how to escape. She could easily break out if she tried with her powers, but she was hesitant to use them. She didn't want Yukiteru to know the truth and she knew that Deus was watching, she didn't want to be disqualified for having an advantage she wasn't supposed to have. She was already pissed that Murumuru had stupidly caused the game to change drastically making her lose a large advantage she was originally going to have. She wondered how gullible Yukiteru could possibly be. She attempted to make a gambit and see if it would pay off. "Yuki," she said to him, "Do you believe in magic?"

"Hey if Deus is God than anything is possible I guess," Yukiteru responded.

"Yuki…I know how we can escape, but I want to know…will Yuki trust me? No matter what I do or say, will Yuki trust me?" she asked.

Yukiteru thought about this. Before he and Yuno had transferred to Ashford Academy, when he visited her house, he had seen those corpses in her room and he had watched Yuno stab Nina in cold blood and attack maddened students attempting to drag him to his death. Could he trust Yuno? She was psycho and she was off kilter, but she had also been right about Suzaku keeping a watchful eye on him and she might also be right that Lelouch set the two of them up.

"I will never betray you Yuki," Yuno said with a soft smile, "No matter what I do or how I act I will never do anything to harm Yuki. So will you please trust me?"

"I…" Yukiteru made his decision and took a deep breath, "Ok, get us out of here Yuno."

"Right," Yuno put her game face on and concentrated her mind. _Imagine the fabric as it will be, fading away, wearing away, peeling away. _Yukiteru watched as a bright glow surrounded Yuno and the bindings around her arms and legs seemed to vanish into thin air. When Yuno asked him to trust her he hadn't expected this. One thing he could be sure of now was that Yuno couldn't be human. "Y-yuno…wh-what are you?"

Yuno stood up, "I am," she turned towards the door and lifted her hand and pointed her palm towards the energy wall, "Yukiteru Amano's Guardian Angel." It was a self-proclaimed distinction, but a true distinction nonetheless. _Envision the flow of space through my palm. Take aim, and shoot. _A thin white aura surrounded Yuno and she destroyed the wall in front of her and Yukieru and then used her powers to release Yukiteru from his bindings. She held her fingertips near each other as though trying to conjure something. _Envision it, create it, materialize it. _Her and Yukiteru's cellphones materialized in her hands. She handed Yukiteru his phone. Alarms went off. Yuno grabbed Yukiteru's arm, "This way, hurry Yuki." She led him by the hand towards the exit. She had been conscious long before she was thrown in jail. Both she and Yukiteru were soon surrounded by armed soldiers from both directions of the hallway. _Be fueled with the want to protect. _Yuno told herself. As bullets came barraging towards the middle-school aged pair Yuno produced a space-time barrier to protect her and Yukiteru. Eventually the soldiers ran out of ammo.

"That was…amazing Yuno," Yukiteru was in awe at Yuno's amazing abilities.

A wide smile crossed over Yuno's face. A white aura surrounded her and vibrated around her at a rapid rate. "Yuki praised me!" she shouted throwing energy blasts at the soldiers. "Yuki praised me! Yuki praised me!" She was elated with hope, striking down every soldier she saw with an energy blast, fully enjoying the mayhem and destruction she was unleashing.

Unfortunately, for the inexperienced Goddess, things weren't about to wind up going her way all that well.

BANG!

The sound came from behind. Yuno turned to see Yukiteru, back to Yuno, facing the other end of the hallway. He slumped backwards and looked up at Yuno with empty eyes. The shooter could now be seen to Yuno clear as day: Cornelia Li Britannia. She reloaded and pointed her weapon straight at the pink haired, eccentric youth. "I don't know what kind of stunts you've been pulling Yuno Gasai, but these are armor piercing tungsten rounds loaded into this weapon, you'll never be able to stop them. "The Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi was right, you are indeed dangerous. That bullet I just fired was meant for you. Yukiteru Amano blocked the shot."

Yuno took a look at Yukiteru who was on the ground, bleeding from the bullet wound in his abdomen. What Yuno had done…everything…it had all been for him and then in the blink of an eye he was taken from her. It wasn't fair. _It's not fair…_Yuno's eyes began to tear up. _It's not fair…_"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted firing a monstrously sized energy blast at Cornelia.

The Viceroy calmly clicked a button on a device she was carrying with her free hand. A thick green barrier projected itself in front of her, defusing the shot in its entirety.

_No, how can that be, I'm a goddess…a goddess, how can a mortal overturn my power? _Yuno wondered to herself.

"_It's because you're still inexperienced," _Yuno heard Murumuru's voice

_Inexperienced?_ Yuno was confused.

"_Of course, what did you expect, you haven't had that long of practice at being god and utilizing your powers. The Britannians have lots of highly technological advanced equipment. If you're gonna throw a flimsy attack like that you're not fit for your role," _Murumuru told her.

While Yuno was having this little internal discussion Cornelia took aim at the teen's head, "Now then," Cornelia aimed her weapon at Yuno's forehead, "Prepare to die!" She fired another bullet straight at Yuno. Yuno, though still in quite a bit of shock, saw it coming and dodged. Cornelia quickly reloaded.

However, after the dodge, Yuno had moved into the next stage of grief. She had started on shock, already passed denial, and bargaining and fear were unbecoming of her. She had jumped straight to anger. "Cornelia Li Britannia," Yuno's voice was cold and emotionless. A thick aura surrounded her and the walls began to shake. Yuno's eyes glowed white before her red irises glowed fiercely with them. "I'll kill you!" Yuno shrieked. She rushed towards Cornelia at superhuman speed. Cornelia fired off a round, but Yuno dodged, the shot only grazing her right shoulder. Yuno held Cornelia up against the wall. Her left hand squeezing the Viceroy's neck tightly. Cornelia dropped her gun immediately and attempted to wrench Yuno's hands free off of her neck, but found herself unable to break free of Yuno's superhuman strength. In response she pulled out a knife and made to stab Yuno in the back of the hand that was choking her, but Yuno grabbed Cornelia's wrist, causing her to drop the knife and proceeded to break Cornelia's arm.

The Viceroy screamed in agony as her left arm was twisted like a corkscrew. The sounds of her screams echoed through the halls. Men from the army came running towards the screaming Viceroy. Yuno, without letting Cornelia go turned towards the men and caused a mechanical malfunction in their guns causing them to explode and resumed to choking Cornelia. The mauve haired Viceroy tried biting Yuno's hand and kicking her legs, doing her very best to escape Yuno's firm grasp, but her efforts were to no avail. Yuno continued to squeeze until Cornelia's body went limp and her eyes turned back inside her head. Yuno dropped Cornelia on the ground and picked up the Viceroy's gun and shot her in the head to make certain of Cornelia's fate.

Coming down from her rage fit, the walls and halls splattered with blood and burns, Yuno made towards Yukiteru's still bleeding body and dropped to her knees. Yuno collapsed onto Yukiteru's body. "I…Yuki was just trying to protect me…I…I'm sorry Yuki." She sniffed and started to cry like the little girl she truly was inside. Something suddenly touched Yuno's knee. She gasped and looked down.

With tremendous effort Yukiteru lifted up his head. "Yu…no."

"Yuki?" she blinked as two tears ran down her face.

"I'm glad you're…ok Yuno," he smiled.

"Yuki's alive," Yuno hugged him around his neck.

"I, I don't think I can get up," Yukiteru said.

"It's ok," Yuno wiped her eyes. "I…I can heal Yuki." Tears streaming down Yuno's face she used her powers to heal Yuki's wounds, making it seem like there had never been a wound there to begin with.

Yukiteru sat up and Yuno stood up and helped him to his feet. "Thank you Yuno," Yukiteru said with a smile.

"Yuki!" Yuno cried happily and hugged him tightly. With Yuno now not in the way Yukiteru could see the blood and carnage she had caused. Most notably was the Viceroy lying on the ground, bleeding from the top of her skull.

"Yuno…di-did you…"

Yuno held out Yukiteru at an arm's length hands on his shoulders, "No one's going to hurt Yuki anymore."

"But still that was the Viceroy, Yuno. We're going to be in so much trouble," Yukiteru told her.

"We don't have to go to school Yuki, once you or I become God there won't be a purpose for school, right?" Yuno smiled with her usual happy smile.

"I-I suppose so I…" Yuno kissed him before he could finish.

"We need to get out of here," Yuno told him. "We can talk more once we get out of here."

"Okay," Yukiteru nodded.

**

* * *

**

Later that day

**Lelouch's pov**

When I arrived at the Student Council Meeting, as my diary predicted, Yukiteru and Yuno were absent, but Suzaku should be arriving any minute now. He did, but he wasn't down or serious like I imagined he looked…angry.

I leaned over to him, "What's the problem?"

"I'll talk to you after the meeting," he said.

_Something didn't go right. _I thought to myself. I looked at my phone and opened up my diary.

_Suzaku reveals that Yukiteru and Yuno escaped custody_

Further down in my diary there was another entry.

_Saw a news coverage story of Cornelia being found dead, Yuno and Yukiteru are wanted for her death._

I smirked. _Well that's not quite exactly how I planned for things to go down, at least not so soon, anyway. But it's just like I figured, Yuno is a complete and utter loose cannon. I need to be wary of her. It'll be harder now since I've already used my Geass on her to keep her from harming Nunnally, but at this point she and Yukiteru will never be able to return to school. _I closed my phone.

**

* * *

**

Suzaku's pov

At the Student Council meeting Milly announced the expulsion of Yukiteru and Yuno from the academy on the grounds of supposed terroristic activity. After the meeting I later explained to Lelouch that they had escaped. Although, during the meeting I had seen him fiddling with his phone a lot. I wanted to ask if he was a diary holder. Yuno had said that Lelouch had betrayed her and Yukiteru. But if he had betrayed them, meaning that he was the 8th, then that meant that he was doing the right thing. He was protecting Euphimia. There was no way he could've known Cornelia would get killed. Everyone's still wondering how. Cornelia is the most ruthless soldier in Knightmare Combat, strategy and tactics, and normal routine battle. The fact that she had lost to a fourteen-year-old girl still baffled me. It was even more baffling of her and Yukiteru's jail break. Something was up. Something had to be done about Yuno Gasai.

I watched Lelouch walk away in his usual manner. He stopped after a few steps to fix his collar and continued onward. _I'll have to keep tabs on him. _I said. _I don't want to have to doubt my best friend, but at that time…Yuno and Yukiteru would've had no reason to lie._

**

* * *

**

That evening

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**The Hideout of the Black Knights**

Lelouch, as Zero, arrived at the hideout. "My fellow knights," he announced himself, "gather round the television. There is something I would like you to see."

When everyone was assembled he turned on the news.

"…and another frightening news story is the sudden murder of Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia. Contradictory to popular belief the masked man, Zero, was not at the crime scene. Rather two, now expelled, Ashford Academy students, Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai are believed to be the culprits in Viceroy Cornelia's murder. As her replacement Second Prince Schneizel El Britannia has been authorized by the Britannian army to take commanding charge of Area 11."

_Schneizel eh? _Lelouch thought to himself. _Good old dad's bringing out the big guns I see. _He referred to his father sarcastically.

_I don't believe it, _Kallen thought to herself, _Yuno and Yukiteru…but why…and how did they succeed?_

"Zero," Kallen announced, "Were you really uninvolved with Viceroy Cornelia's murder?"

"If I had planned to murder the Viceroy you all would've joined me on our escapade. Even having said that, I'm as shocked and amazed of this as you are," Lelouch stated. His statement was partially true. Using his diary he had managed to find out that Cornelia would be taken care of at Yuno's hands if he planted Yukiteru and Yuno on the inside. He didn't care how or why, but that's what his diary told him. Somehow though, the prediction had come a few hours early than he anticipated. This news story wasn't supposed to air until tomorrow afternoon.

Still Yukiteru and Yuno were now fugitives on the run. That kept them out of his breathing space and if he was lucky he could turn them into his own Knights. Lelouch was clever in that he had never told Yuno or Yukiteru what number he was. Even if they found out that he, as Zero, was a diary holder, he knew that even with foreseeing the future they wouldn't be able to find out that Lelouch and Zero were one in the same person, especially after his comment about openly contrasting himself to Zero in front of them.

"So what's our next move?" Ohgi asked.

"We've been hired by Miss Tsubaki Kasaguno of the Omakata religion to safeguard her life to prevent her predicted death in four night's time. I find it as a little opening exercise breather mission. If we cannot safeguard a single life from assassination then how can we call ourselves knights of justice?" _Still with Schneizel taking the helm, taking Area 11 will prove a little more difficult. Thankfully Schneizel is about as skilled at piloting a Knightmare as Clovis. That is to say, not at all._

"This just in, Sub-Viceroy Cornelia has announced that she has decided to assume the helm of the Glaston Knights and has armed them with a new lead pilot of her own choosing," Lelouch gasped when he saw Suzaku's mug shot flash on-screen, "Son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi."

Lelouch and Kallen both were shocked out of their skulls _WHAT?_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Ok Euphie I need to ask: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? And yes Cornelia is dead. Originally I planned to have Yukiteru be dead too, but he acts as a sort of a living restraining bolt for Yuno. If he had actually died Yuno would've gone out destroying everyone in her path, diary holder or not. Eventually she'd get the right person. We don't need that…or at least I don't. Still what's Yukiteru going to make of Yuno's rather bizarre powers? What will happen to Euphie now that her big sister can no longer protect her? Will her older brother Schneizel be of any use to her? And who are the 5****th****, 7****th****, 10****th****, 11****th**** and 12****th**** diary holders? Answers to some of those questions and more next time on: Ultimate Paradox)**


	9. Secrets Behind the Smiles

**(A/N: Tomorrow 3pm EDT is starts my Spring Break. I'm very excited. For now though, enjoy this chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**A few hours earlier…**

**Suzaku's pov**

The alarms were still going off. "The prisoners have escaped the sub-level prison," I heard soldiers rushing by my position, "Don't let them escape."

"Wait, but Viceroy Cornelia went after them," I outspoke.

"All the more reason to go, the Viceroy must be assisted," one of the soldiers stopped to tell me. The rest ignored me.

"This is bad," I thought to myself. I ran down to the sub-level to try and find the Viceroy. When I got there I started seeing bloodstains everywhere. _What the hell happened here? _I wondered. "Viceroy!" I shouted. "Viceroy Cornelia-sama!" I could hear weeping. I followed the sound and turned down the corner. _No. _I saw Euphie hunched over the Viceroy, positioned in an upright positioned, eyes closed, blood streaming down her forehead. "No, No!" I ran over to the Viceroy's side. I checked for a pulse. There was nothing.

"Suzaku," Euphie sniffed.

"Gomenasai, Euphie," I said.

Euphie grabbed hold of me, "Suzaku." She cried into my chest and I let her weep. Clovis was one thing, but Cornelia and Euphie were blood sisters. Not to mention that Cornelia was the sole reason I was rising in rank. I could kiss my position in the Glaston Knights faster than I could say…

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford it seemed had come down the elevator as well. He looked at me for hope and saw Euphie crying. I just shook my head sorrowful from side to side. He broke down onto his knees. "This…cannot be. Princess Cornelia…she was…"

"I don't understand it either," I said, "They were just kids. I don't even get…how they escaped.

"Maybe because someone let them out," Guilford threw Euphie aside and grabbed me by my lapels, "Admit it, you wanted to keep rising in rank so you had Cornelia murdered, just like you ordered Zero to murder Clovis."

"What? No! I had nothing to do with it," I honestly denied.

"A likely story," Guilford scowled.

Euphie put a hand on Guilford's wrist her gaze was fierce, her grip tight. "Put him down," she said.

"Sub-Viceroy," he and Euphie locked horns. Euphie won; I was put down.

Euphie then slapped Guilford across the face, "Stop jumping to conclusions without any evidence!" she snapped, "Check the security cameras and…"

"Sub-Viceroy Euphimia," Darlton's voice came over the PA system.

"Andreas Darlton what is it?" Euphie wanted to know.

"The prisoners have escaped custody. I have video footage up in the Viceroy's office. You're going to want to see this," he said. Euphie was angry, it amazed me that she was like this as opposed to sad and weeping, but I could tell this was just a brave front to maintain professionalism. I would know. I've done it myself.

* * *

**Viceroy Cornelia's office**

What Darlton had to show us was…illogical. Yuno was supposedly firing off energy blasts and projecting barriers as if she were some form of scifi bio-warrior. She also stole a Knightmare frame. It was colored Green and several bladework weapons attached to it. Yuno and Yukiteru used it to fend off the soldiers and escape.

"That's the experimental Knightmare that was being worked on, the Pelleas. But how did she get it to activate. That thing is encoded by a high security password and wasn't even scheduled to be used for a few more years," Guilford's eyes grew wide.

"What?" I grit my teeth.

"But how did she get it to activate then did she hack the system?" Euphie asked.

"Even if she did the Pelleas still should've kept itself grounded. It's not suited to be used. It should've fragmented or frozen upon activation," Guilford stated.

"If you think that's surprising," Darlton showed us the footage of Yuno and Yukiteru's prison break.

"How in the hell did she do that?" I questioned.

"We stripped them of everything before locking them up, she couldn't have had a secret weapon hidden somewhere that's impossible," Guilford was as baffled as I was.

_Yuno…what are you?_ I questioned.

"And then," Darlton said, and paused, "There's this."

He showed us Yuno going on a killing spree and then Yukiteru take the bullet for her. We watched Yuno move at speeds the camera could hardly pick up. Euphie turned her head when she saw Yuno break the Viceroy's arm. She wept a few sobs into my shoulder when she heard the gunshot when Yuno used the Viceroy's own weapon to shoot her in the head, even after Yuno had already choked her to unconsciousness. Darlton turned off the monitors.

"What do we do?" Guilford asked.

"No one can know about this right now. We need to work out the paperwork and contact the capital. I doubt the Sub-Viceroy is willing to assume the position of Viceroy. Even if she was, she wouldn't be able to under the article of being emotionally compromised," Darlton said.

"What about the Glaston Knights," I said.

"Without the Viceroy around one of two things will happen either the guard will be disbanded with the placement of the next Viceroy or we have to gather and select an officer to lead us, but without a princess to protect…" Guilford looked away.

"Then…then you can all protect me," Euphie said; fist clenched, eyes forward.

"Sub-Viceroy?" Guilford looked at her.

"Those two…they'll be back…and I'm sure I'll be next. My sister told me…she told me that I was the target." Euphie's eyes started to water. "It's not fair. I was the target so I should've been the one to…to…"

I put my hands on Euphie's shoulders. "Don't say that Euphie," I told her, "You and the Viceroy are both of equal importance to Britannia."

"The number has a point," Darlton said, "We were the Viceroy's knights, but we are also Knights of the Britannian Empire." He crossed his arm over his chest. "Sub-Viceroy Euphimia, if you would have us serve you in the Viceroy's place, then I would gladly lay my life on the line if you aim to keep the Viceroy's dream alive."

"And I as well," I said, doing the same as Darlton.

"I will not lose another Princess to the hands of terrorists," Guilford saluted, "We are on your orders, Sub-Viceroy."

Euphie said strongly, trying not to cry, "Put me in contact with the capital."

**

* * *

**

The Ruins of Shinjiku

**Yukiteru's pov**

"Yuno I think you can land here," I told her. Yuno brought the Knightmare she had hijacked to a safe landing and we ejected from it. I had a few choice questions for her, especially regarding those weird powers she was using.

"Yuno," I said, "Tell me the truth. Where did those powers come from?" I asked.

"I'm a biotic," she said.

"A what?" I asked.

Yuno started to sob, "I…when I was little experiments were performed on me to make me into a killing machine. My parents…my new parents…they were overseas and so…and so I rebelled and fought back. Those three bodies you found were people who tried to kill me because of my powers."

"Oh Yuno," I held her, "I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Yuki."

* * *

**The 38****th**** Holy Hall of Cause and Effect**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Murumuru was watching the touching scene between Yuki and Yuno. She sighed, _if there's one thing about miss Yuno she really knows how to make a convincing story._

"Murumuru," Deus called out to her.

_Uh oh, _Murumuru got up off her stomach and turned around to face Deus. "Sir," she saluted.

"What's really the case with the 2nd?" he asked.

_Crap, he knows the 2__nd__'s entire history. He knows that story is completely fake, _Murumuru realized.

"Do not think I cannot recognize the signature of my own power. Well? I'm waiting," Deus said. Murumuru swallowed. "On second thought, don't answer that," he closed his eyes and concentrated on Mecha-murumuru's memory banks. If Deus could smile, he probably would have. Murumuru gulped. "Well now this is certainly an interesting development. So I already have my champion it seems," he said.

"Yes, so there's no reason to continue it, let's call the whole thing off," Murumuru danced in place, hopeful.

"No," Deus answered.

"Huh?" Murumuru was deflated.

"The 2nd won the game last time, but this time the playing field and the setting have all changed. She may have a leg up on the competition, but so does that one," he showed an image of Lelouch.

"The 8th?" Murumuru questioned.

"He was able to compel the 2nd to obey a command and she did so without question despite the fact that she has the same power as I. Such a power could be dangerous especially if he ever came back here to talk to me. This 'Geass' as I've discovered it to be called, is rather potent. The 1st is still my favorite, but the 8th, he is quite the dark horse. If anyone can defeat your 'champion' I believe it will be him," Deus said to Murumuru.

"How much do you wanna bet hmm?" she asked.

"What could I possibly bet that I have not bet already?" Deus asked.

Murumuru wiped her nose, "You have a point Deus-sama."

_So 8__th__, _Deus thought to himself, _What will you do when faced with insurmountable odds? You were lucky the 9__th__ decided to help you once before and you have created an alter ego: Zero. You play the game rather interestingly, you've had several opportunities to kill the competitors and you've let them slip by you. Are you waiting for a chance to eliminate everyone at once? Or do you plan to manipulate the competition into offing each other? Show me a good show 8__th__. Show me the power of Geass._

* * *

**Capital of Britannia**

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia was standing out looking over the balcony of his palace, taking in the view of his magnificent empire. His pocket began to vibrate. He reached into it and pulled out a Blackberry and checked the memo pad there was new data feed coming in under Area 11.

_Cornelia Li Britannia is dead.  
The special Knightmare, the Pelleas, is stolen by two numbers.  
The Glaston Knights are debating as to who should take over.  
A messenger wishes to speak with me._

"How unfortunate," he said, putting it away. He turned around to await said messenger.

"My lord," the messenger entered and knelt down on the ground.

"What is it?" Charles asked him.

"Sir, third princess Euphimia Li Britannia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 has just informed us that Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia has been murdered. She is requesting a new Viceroy be placed to take over for her deceased sister. She would do it herself, but she is emotionally compromised and therefore…"

Charles rose up his hand. "Enough," he said, "If request has been sent for a new Viceroy, then send Schneizel to Area 11 immediately."

"Sir," the messenger saluted and left. Charles turned back around. "First Clovis, now Cornelia," Charles laughed to himself, "If things continue as they are I can continue to rule over Britannia with an iron grip. Let me see how you do, my son Schneizel, in sticking your neck out for your country."

* * *

**Area 11**

**Sub-Viceroy Euphimia's office**

"His highness Emperor Charles will be sending Second Prince Schneizel to assist you Third Princess Euphimia," Euphie was told over the phone. "His royal highness is a very busy man so will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you. When can Area 11 expect Prince Schneizel's arrival?" Euphie asked.

"In one week Prince Schneizel will touch ground onto Area 11 soil. Please be patient until then your highness," Euphie was told.

"Yes, of course," she said and hung up.

"So what's going to happen?" Suzaku, who had been standing behind Euphie the whole time, asked her.

"My older brother Schneizel is being sent to govern over Area 11," Euphie said with a smile.

"That's good," Suzaku was slightly relieved, "At least they're sending someone over." There was a pause. "Euphie are you ok? I know…Cornelia's sudden passing has to come as a big shock to you. You don't have to put up a brave front like you're not affected."

"Wh-who says?" Euphie tried to deny this fact.

"Because I did the same when my father passed away," Suzaku said and I still do. "The tears have stopped, but the pain remains," he told her. "Euphie don't bottle it in, you have the opportunity to let it all out. Something I didn't have. I don't want you to become like me," he told her. "If you want I'll leave, if you want to confront your feelings," Suzaku began to turn away, but Euphie grabbed his wrist.

"No don't leave," she told him. "Stay here and," her eyes began to tear up, "comfort me."

"Euphie," said her name sympathetically. Euphie's eyes turned into the correspondence of two rainy distorted puddles of water. She sniffed twice and buried her face in Suzaku's chest and howled loudly like a wounded, hungry animal. Suzaku put his arms around the pink-haired princess and let her empty herself of tears. He gently stroked her, running his hands down the side of her soft white dress or through her vibrant pink hair. Euphie was crying so much that Suzaku's shirt started to become stained with her tears. The two of them were there for a solid fifteen minutes before Euphie finally stopped crying. "Do you feel a little better?" Suzaku asked Euphie.

"Just a little, but I'm happy you stayed to comfort me," she smiled slightly.

Suzaku knelt onto the ground, "I am a Glaston Knight to serve Lady Euphimia, if she says jump I'll say how high. If she says to crash the Lancelot into a volcano I'll do just that." Euphie laughed at Suzaku's ridiculous example. Suzaku stood up and smiled, "Oh good you're laughing."

"Somehow you make everything easier for me," she told Suzaku.

"I'm flattered by the compliment Euphie," he told her. "Anyway I have classes and you need to get to work. I'll be back after school."

Euphie nodded in understanding, "See you later."

Suzaku smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

Suzaku returned to Euphie's office with a question on his mind. Besides being Euphie's subordinate he was still charged with guarding her with regards to the Survival game. He wanted to know what she wanted done about that, and about what Yuno had said:

"_Will Suzaku still say that if he knows that Lelouch is a diary holder?" _

Suzaku's mission at the school was to investigate and locate potential diary holders. So far he had only confirmed Yukiteru and Yuno as holders 1 and 2. The 3rd was dead according to Euphie and Minene Uryu, the terrorist, was number 9. The 8th had contacted him anonymously, but his identity was still an enigma. For Suzaku and Euphie that meant that the 5th, 6th, 7th, 10th, 11th and 12th still had to be identified other than the 8th. Whoever the 8th was though, he or she was very good at covering his tracks. On the envelope Suzaku had been given the letter was typewritten therefore no handwriting analysis could be done. There were also no fingerprints. Not on the letter and not on the envelope either, which meant that the letter was taken and enveloped by a person wearing gloves and delivered to him in the same fashion.

_Gloves? _Suzaku had an epiphany, _could it be? Could Zero be a diary holder? Euphie did say the 12__th__ looked like he had some kind of helmet. I suppose it's possible._ He reached Euphie's office and knocked on her door. "Euphie?"

"Come in Suzaku," she said. Suzaku walked in and looked at Euphie who was at her desk filling out paperwork, "Come on in, have a seat."

_She seems in better spirits,_ Suzaku smiled and sat down in front of Euphie's desk. "Euphie I wanted to talk to you about that thing that can't be discussed on camera," he said to her. Euphie grabbed a remote and turned off the security camera. She then looked back at Suzaku with a face that showed she was ready to discuss serious business.

"Go on," she told him.

"When I was questioning Yuno and Yukiteru they said that it was possible that Lelouch was a diary holder," Suzaku told her.

"Lelouch? As in Lelouch Vi Britannia my half-brother. He's alive?" Euphie was in awe.

Suzaku nodded, "Don't tell anyone about this though. He's going under an assumed name and is in hiding."

"My lips are sealed," Euphie said.

"What are we going to do though about Lelouch, what if he's…"

"We don't know that for sure yet do we? As long as we have that hope there's no problem right?" Euphie was troubled, despite the fact that she was smiling.

"We may have to come to accept that that's not reality. Euphie, what will we do if Lelouch really is one of the other diary holders?" Suzaku asked.

"We?" Euphie was slightly confused.

"Yes, we…Lelouch is my best friend…I don't know if…I couldn't kill either of you. I couldn't let either of you die," Suzaku told her. He put his hands on the desk and hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "This game is so messed up. It's bad enough Cornelia got dragged into this, but now you and my best friend are being forced to fight," Suzaku looked at Euphie straight in the eyes, "It's not fair!" Suzaku looked down at the ground, on the verge of breaking down, "Help me, Euphie. Help me decide what I should do."

Euphie put her hands on Suzaku's. Suzaku looked up at her. "If indeed Lelouch is a diary holder. Take me with you to speak with him. He and I will decide on something."

"And by decide on you mean which one of you should die. I won't have it Euphie!" Suzaku protested. "Let me speak with Deus!"

"I don't…know if you can," Euphie drew back her hands. "Entrance to the 38th Holy Hall of Cause and Effect and only be obtained by envisioning Deus. You don't even know what he looks like."

"Then draw me a picture. There has to be a way. I won't give up on you or Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted.

"Then for now," Euphie put both her hands on one of Suzaku's, "Let us proceed as if everything were normal. If Lelouch and I are the last two holders standing let us cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, ask Lelouch if he will accept my alliance and yours. Please?"

Suzaku saluted. "I shall do as you command Sub-Viceroy."

"Are we done talking about the game," Euphie said and looked at the camera. "I don't want people to worry about what's going on in here."

"Of course," Suzaku nodded. Euphie turned the camera back on.

"So, have the knights decided who will be the lead pilot?" Suzaku asked.

"No agreement could be made so the decision was left up to me. And so," Euphie stood up, "Suzaku Kururugi, I want you to lead the Glaston Knights into battle from now on!"

"ME?" Suzaku was stunned.

"Yes," Euphie smiled, widely, "I believe it is only fair. After all, you've been in my corner since we met. You're the only one I can trust out there to fight as I would want you to. To fight for my survival, for the survival of Britannia, for a Britannia Lelouch would be content with."

"I shall do my best," Suzaku bowed lowly.

**

* * *

**

That evening

**Shinjuku Ruins**

Yukiteru and Yuno were sitting in front of a campfire cooking canned food they had found in abandoned retailed stores.

"Yuno," Yukiteru said to her, "What should we do now?"

"Let's just stay here together," Yuno smiled at Yukiteru. "Between the Pelleas and my abilities Yuki will be safe from harm."

"The Pelleas?" Yukiteru looked over to the Knightmare, "Is that the model name of that Knightmare Frame?"

Yuno nodded, "That's what the manual says. It wasn't supposed to have been finished for 5 more years, but I used my powers to age it. We'll be safe as long as we have it." Yukiteru seemed content with being safe. He didn't want to kill. He didn't want to be dragged back into the game, not until things had cooled down. "Ah, Yuki, look!" Yuno pointed to the sky. Yukiteru looked up. The sky was dark and the stars were out.

"Ah, that's…" Yukiteru gaped.

Yuno clung to his arm gently and said "Isn't it romantic Yuki?"

"Yeah," he agreed. He had finally gotten to see the stars. Perhaps not with his parents, but Yuno was at his side. He was safe. Sitting right here the fact that he was in some bizarre twisted survival game just didn't seem real to him. Yuno lowered her head and used Yukiteru's lap as her pillow.

"Lay down with me Yuki," she requested.

Yukiteru fanned out a mat that he and Yuno had taken and the two lay down next to the fire, clinging to each other for warmth. "We'll need to get supplies tomorrow," he told Yuno.

"We'll survive," she said. She yawned and said, half-asleep, "As long as we have each other…we'll survive." Yukiteru agreed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 9**

**

* * *

(A/N: So yeah just a bit of an explanation as to what went on with regards to the lapse between Cornelia's death and the announcement on the news. It seems that a lot of people are having a rough time with all that's happened. Euphie seems to have been hit by it the worst. And what's this though? Could it be that Charles is a diary holder? And what of Schneizel, what role will he play? And Suzaku seems to be caught in quite the bind. Friendship or love, which will he choose? And it seems Deus is letting the game go on regardless of Yuno's abilities. Does this mean he does not believe she'll win again? Does he have faith in the 1****st**** and the 8****th****'s abilities? And boy does Yuno know how to play the victim well. Even worse is that Yuno and Yukiteru now have a powerful Knightmare in their possession, one that wasn't supposed to be prepared for five years. If you want an idea of what it's supposed to look like go here: ****h t t p : / i44. Tinypic . c o m/dlnx28 . j p g** [you'll have to remove the spaces on your own]. Anyway tomorrow I have one more days' worth of classes and then it's Spring Break baby. I'll try to get some chapters done while I'm on break, but no promises. See you all later).


	10. Nightmare Part 1

**(A/N: Spring Break is here so I am treating you all to a new chapter. Enjoy. Also that's not Elmer's glue on Tsubaki's uniform in that scene taking place after midnight.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch got home that evening hearing Nunally talking to someone. He was surprised to find that person to be Suzaku.

"Oh Suzaku what are you doing here?" Lelouch said with a friendly tone.

"Oh Big Brother you're here," Nunally said with a smile, "I was worried, it's really late," Nunally said.

"Yes and long past your bedtime. What are you still doing up anyway?" Lelouch asked.

"She couldn't sleep because she was waiting for you," Suzaku said, "You're awfully mean to make her worry about you like that," he said in jest.

"Sorry, I got tied up with things," Lelouch said.

"Tied up like with some new lady friend," Suzaku joked. Lelouch shoved him in the arm.

"Sayoko," Lelouch called for her.

"Yes master Lelouch," Sayoko came in from the adjoining room.

"Take Nunnally to her room and prep her for bed would you? I have some things I'd like to discuss with Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"Yes right away young master," Sayoko took Nunally with her.

Lelouch and Suzaku went out to the study to talk in private. Lelouch knew C.C would be using his bedroom so that was off limits for now. "So Lelouch," Suzaku said as the friends sat down on opposite couches, "Do the words diary holder mean anything to you?"

_Did he figure it out? No…how could he? I covered my tracks too well. No, he wouldn't be asking in such a manner if he was sure of himself, _Lelouch rationalized. "Should it?" Lelouch asked.

"Ummm," Suzaku was at a loss for a return statement. _Great now what? Yuno would've had no reason to lie when she mentioned Lelouch like that, or was she just doing that to sew discord. Well, I won't fall for it. No wait…didn't she say Lelouch betrayed her and Yukiteru? But betray them how? He has to be a diary holder. He's hiding what he knows. I can't back down. I'm sorry Lelouch, but I have to know the truth. _"I'm sorry Lelouch, but lying isn't going to get you out of this. Tell me the truth, you're in the survival game aren't you?"

"Survival game? Is that some new online game? Sorry I haven't had much time to—"

SLAM!

Suzaku slammed his hands on the table and glared at Lelouch.

Lelouch let out a deep breath, "Fine. It seems you know too much already, no sense in my trying to hide it. Just how long have you known?"

"First answer me this, why did Yuno say you betrayed her and Yukiteru?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm sorry I believe you are working with Euphimia. I am not your ally," Lelouch said, "Therefore I see no point in providing you with such knowledge as to how I operate."

"I don't want to be enemies Lelouch, neither does Euphie. We want to form an alliance with you," Suzaku told him, leaning back and sitting upright.

"Sorry, but I'm not allying myself with the nation that kicked me out and devours the weak," Lelouch said.

"Isn't that what this game is about though, only one survives? What's going on here is no more different than your current struggle as a Britannian prince!" Suzaku reminded Lelouch.

"There's more going on here than just a struggle for inheritance," Lelouch told him, "Did Euphie tell you what the stakes were riding on this?"

Suzaku nodded, "She said that the winner would inherit the throne of god."

"Exactly, the ultimate prize is being played for. To some that means any and all individuals are expendable. Suzaku, you should get out of this game while you still can, before Euphie sacrifices you for her own selfish needs," Lelouch told him.

"Follow your orders even if it means death and follow them without question. That is the pride of the Glaston Knights. If I must die to ensure Euphie's survival I will do it!" Suzaku announced proudly. Lelouch grit his teeth and sneered. "Don't misunderstand me though, I think this whole thing is ludicrous. Lelouch, help me speak to this Deus guy. I don't want to see either you or Euphie die for the sake of some ridiculous game, even for the ultimate prize."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten involved, you should've remained ignorant of the whole thing. You have a choice to make right now. You can leave and continue to serve Euphie. Or you can leave Britannia, protect me, and ensure that I become the next god. What do you say?"

"Are you really asking me to choose?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm not. I'm just revealing to you the truth you wish to bury. I don't like either myself," Lelouch responded. "But that's what it boils down to Suzaku. You can't chase both hares or you'll catch neither. I'm not asking you to make a decision right this minute, but eventually you'll have to decide where your loyalties lie." Suzaku was stuck he couldn't utter a single syllable. Lelouch, as a friend, reached out to assist him, "Like I said it's still early on in the game. You don't have to make that decision now."

"But right now you don't have anyone to protect you. You're vulnerable!" Suzaku told him.

"I'm not as vulnerable as you might think," Lelouch said with a grin.

"Huh?" Suzaku was confused.

"Let's just say I have a couple of allies of my own the way Euphie has you. If your concerned about my safety, rest assured I won't be dying off anytime soon," Lelouch said.

Suzaku released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "That's good."

Lelouch decided to change the subject away from the survival game, "I saw your promotion on the news. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Suzaku beamed and scratched the back of his head, "I was a little surprised Euphie picked me of all people though."

"So I take it you'll be piloting the Viceroy's Gloucester to properly lead the knights into battle," Lelouch said.

"Actually, believe it or not, I've got a pretty sweet Knightmare already, considered more advanced by the Britannian army, so I'll be using that as opposed to the Viceroy's Gloucester," Suzaku said.

"Oh really?" Lelouch was impressed.

Suzaku took it to mean as though Lelouch didn't believe him, "It's true you know. Did you see the news broadcast at the hotel jacking?"

"What about it?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku pointed to himself, "That white Knightmare that was seen for a few brief moments on camera, that's mine."

_That's…yours…? _Lelouch kept a good poker face, but internally he was in shock. "So just how advanced is it?"

"Lloyd would kill me if I gave away specifics," Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, "but as long as it's out there the Sub-Viceroy will have nothing to worry about. After all it took out that linear cannon beneath the sub-level the JLF was using."

_That's just great,_ Lelouch sighed internally. "Would it be ok to assume it's the most technologically advanced Knightmare out there?" Lelouch asked.

"Actually Yuno and Yukiteru hijacked a Knightmare that wasn't supposed to go out in use for another 5 years. How they got it to activate is beyond us. Be careful of Yuno if you see her too. She has some strange power," Suzaku told him.

"Strange power?" Lelouch questioned, intrigued.

"She's like some sort of bio-engineered warrior or something. I don't know what's going on, but I want to look into it. She's dangerous Lelouch, really dangerous."

_I sort of already knew that with the incident with Minene Uryu, but this sort of hits it home. _"So what's being done about the hijacking?"

"That I can't say, but once Viceroy Schneizel takes his post things will hopefully get better," Suzaku told Lelouch.

"Ah yes Schneizel," Lelouch looked to the side.

"Oh right, he's your rival isn't he?" Suzaku remembered.

"One of these days I'll beat him," Lelouch swore.

Suzaku smirked, "Yeah hopefully."

"Lelouch, I know you said you won't ally yourself with us, but you don't want to see Euphie die either do you?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked down, "No I don't," he admitted.

"Then for the sake of preserving both your lives, if you won't be our ally, at least exchange information with us. As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Suzaku said.

"Hmph, indeed," Lelouch agreed, "Still, I probably don't know much more than you do. The only other diary holder I know of is Minene Uryu, but you already know about her." Lelouch kept Tsubaki a hidden secret to himself.

"Well alright then," Suzaku said and got up, "Glad the chaos doesn't have to come between us," Suzaku put out his hand, "At least for now."

Lelouch shook it. "Yeah." Lelouch agreed. He led Suzaku to the door and watched him leave. He then went to his room and began to vent his frustration. _Dammit! I can't believe it! That white Knightmare that keeps causing me all that trouble…is Suzaku? Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ He rearranged his chessboard to reflect this new information. _Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Vi Britannia may now be allies, but Zero and the White Knightmare are still bitter enemies. I'm sorry Suzaku. In the end we'll have to be enemies after all. But…_Lelouch whipped out his phone, _As long as I have this, I can watch your every move as I know it to be. _

"Caught between your goals and friendship I see," C.C's voice came from Lelouch's right.

"Eavesdropping again?" he asked her.

"Not intentionally," she lied.

"Hmph," Lelouch huffed.

"What do you plan to do now?" C.C asked him.

"I move on with my current plan as if nothing's changed. The Black Knights' goal is still to assist Tsubaki Kasaguno and stop her Dead End," Lelouch said.

"Ah yes, you're supposed to meet her tomorrow night to discuss plans as to how to prevent this right?" C.C asked.

Lelouch nodded, "And you'll be coming with me. Miss Kasaguno wants as few allies with me there as possible."

"She certainly sounds like a strange girl," C.C said.

"You're one to talk," Lelouch told the immortal witch.

"Point taken," C.C responded.

Lelouch looked at his phone for Schneizel's drop down date. _Good he won't arrive until two days after the operation is complete. I'm in the clear from the looks of it. Whoever is after you Miss Kasaguno I'll strike them down with an iron fist and then you'll be in my debt and you and I shall rescue Minene Uryu from her captor, eliminating another enemy from the competition. And then I shall lead the Black Knights to their first major victory._

**

* * *

**

The Next Night

Lelouch, in his Zero masquerade with C.C at his side, arrived on the Kasaguno religion grounds. He was let inside and saw the large crisscross wooden cage in front of him. _A prison?_ Lelouch looked on with curiosity.

"Welcome honored guests," a voice came from behind the cage.

Lelouch stepped straight up to the cage and saw Tsubaki behind it. He looked at her face. _Her eyes…_

"Ah so your face is completely shrouded in mystery," Tsubaki responded. "Hmm, and who is your partner?"

"You asked me to minimize the amount of allies I brought with me. My friend here is the only ally I have that is not an official member of the Black Knights," Lelouch responded.

"I see," Tsubaki said. "Very well then, shall we discuss operations for three nights from now?"

"Before that," Lelouch said, "Let's talk about you. If the Black Knights are to guard you I should know everything I can about you. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Tee hee," Tsubaki giggled, "Not a problem. Ask away Zero," she said.

"I think the most obvious question should be what's with _this,_" he waved his hand around the wooden cage.

Tsubaki giggled like a little girl again, "I have had very bad eyesight since I was very young, hence I have had to live in this prison since I was little. Three days ago Euphimia Li Britannia took me from this cage to go sightseeing. I was very happy. Unfortunately it seems she is also a part of this little game," Tsubaki said.

"Yes, she is the 4th," Lelouch responded.

Tsubaki laughed again, "That's just like you Zero to know everything. I made the right call in asking for your help."

"You seem to think of the 3rd Princess as your enemy, but what about me?" Lelouch asked, "I am also a diary holder."

"I must rely on you to survive right now," Tsubaki said, "So for now I will hold a truce and ask for your assistance."

"Very well," Lelouch subsided.

"Do you have a plan in mind Zero?" Tsubaki asked him.

"If I am permitted to freely wander about the grounds I believe I can conceive of a way to stop your predicted death," Lelouch announced.

"Out of the question," a man with a bald head, white hair and a beard rose to his feet. Lelouch looked in his direction.

"My lady you cannot permit these strangers to simply do as they please. They are not of the Britannian high order. It's the same as letting criminals roam free about our grounds," the man shouted.

"Then let me ask you something…"

"Funatsu, Cult Elder Funatsu," the man said.

"Let me tell you something Funatsu, do you believe that her ladyship, Miss Kasaguno can be saved without my assistance?" Zero asked. Without giving Funatsu a chance to answer Lelouch continued, "To counter evil sometimes you must utilize greater evil. If the angel of death wishes to strike, then it must be countered with a noble demon."

"Zero is right Funatsu we cannot rely on Britannia or Miss Euphie for such a task. Zero is the one I place my faith in. 'Those with power fear us. Those without it, rally behind us.' Those were your own words," Tsubaki said.

"Indeed they were," Lelouch answered, smirking behind his mask. Funatsu sat down grudgingly. Lelouch then went over the top with a grand speech, "Members of the Omakata religion have no fear. I, Zero, shall protect her ladyship Miss Kasaguno from her predicted fate. By daybreak, four days from now, Miss Kasaguno shall still breathe and her attacker shall lie as a corpse. This I shall promise you. Now then," Lelouch walked to exit the main building, "If you'll excuse me."

Tsubaki watched Zero leave the hall with a grand smile on her face.

* * *

**12:15am**

"Zero don't you need to be focusing on _other_ forms of studying," C.C tried to goad Lelouch into going home, getting some sleep and concentrating on his schoolwork.

"This is more important," Lelouch said and continued his work.

"I hate stubbornness," C.C sighed.

Lelouch grunted and continued his work. _Using my Chessmaster Diary I've been able to conceive the perfect plan. It's just a matter of kicking out the bugs to prevent any problems from occurring. I should've asked Tsubaki for her diary's abilities back there, though if I did she would've asked for mine and I can't let anyone know the sort of ability this thing has. I'll become a huge target if its power is public knowledge, same with my Geass. _Lelouch put down his pen after a few more minutes of writing and leaned back against his chair. "That should do it," he said and pocketed all of his manuscripts and notes. "C.C let's go," he said to her. The green haired witch got up off the ground and followed Lelouch out the door. _But first, let's pay our client a little bit of a personal visit. _Lelouch handed C.C his documents and other plans and templates. "Hold these for me," he said and entered into a well hidden door. He walked down the incredibly narrow path way until he emptied out into a spacious room. He saw the back of Tsubaki's head. "Still awake?"

Tsubaki turned her head sharply. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I am Zero, seeker of the truth and defender of justice. I can break into prison just as easily as I can break out of one," he told Tsubaki. He noticed that all the lights were off. "No one's in here but us am I right?"

She turned sideways and nodded. Lelouch walked over and stood in front of her. "Is there anything you wish to discuss with me, one on one? If this were just a matter of turning over a Dead End flag you could've concealed the truth and asked for assistance from the Britannian army using your standing as a noble clan. Or you could've asked the 1st for help as he's turned over two dead ends so far. Something else is going on behind the scenes Miss Kasaguno and I want to know what it is."

Tsubaki stood up. "Those with power, fear us. Those without it, rally behind us."

"You love quoting that don't you?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Because it is the sole reason I called you here. I am powerless. My position as leader of the Omakata religion is just a front. I'm nothing more than a toy, selfishly used day in and day out for the sake of the religion," Tsubaki said solemnly.

Lelouch took notice of the white splotches on Tsubaki's kimono, _her clothes._

"I am just a slave in my own home," Tsubaki told Lelouch. "The real head of this cult is the man who spoke against you earlier."

"Funatsu," the name left Lelouch's lips like snake venom.

Tsubaki nodded. "Originally this cult was not in good standing with Britannia. However, to protect the cult's good name my parents pleaded with the late Prince Clovis and he protected the clan from disbanding. And then, five years ago, his visits started becoming more frequent. He started even wanting to become an honorary member of the cult. Three years ago," Tsubaki shuddered and turned around, still shivering "Three years ago he succeeded. My parents were enraged and the cult became divided between them and Funatsu. And then a year later my parents died in an accident and my position was established as head of the clan, but it was just a front." Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her front and placed them on her shoulders. "Clovis would continually appear out of the blue and participate in the rituals of the clan, sending us funding and making us a highly established noble faction, despite our origin. Funatsu even declared an arranged marriage and a year from now I was supposed to be married to Prince Clovis. I was to be his bride and Clovis to step up to be the next in line for Britannia due to his being the first to be married. This was all done under the table. None of the officials knew about it." Tsubaki seemed to be rather traumatized at recalling such a memory. She shook it off and turned to face Zero. Her eyes were converged and she had a fist clenched. "And then you came along and you shattered my nightmare with a single act. You killed Clovis." Tsubaki became calm and looked up at Zero, her eyes softened. "I had hoped that with Clovis gone that the cult would be disbanded and I could be free, but we remained ever close to Britannia. I'm just a bargaining chip for the next Britannian prince to come along and have their way with me." She approached Lelouch and put her hands on his shoulders. "Zero," she said with pleading eyes, "Help me. Put an end to my nightmare. You're the only one I can trust," a single tear fell from Tsubaki's face to the floor.

Lelouch wiped Tsubaki's tear stained eye with the side of his index finger. "So Clovis and Funatsu have brought you hell for a long time now. Fear not," he said, "I'll end your nightmare Miss Kasaguno."

"Zero," Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Lelouch's narrow frame and let out a few sobs. Lelouch put a comforting arm around the back of her shoulders.

_It seems like my plans will have to change somewhat to reflect this new information._ Lelouch told himself. _Clovis, how could you? Even in death you still manage to hurt the innocent. _

After Tsubaki's sob fest she and Lelouch stood apart from one another. "Zero, let me see your face," she said.

"My…face?" Lelouch questioned.

"My eyesight is rather poor, even in the dark. Even if you show me your face no one will be able to see it clearly. Our cult has a regulation against security cameras. There is no one here besides us. If you show me your face no one will know what you look like. Not even me," Tsubaki stated.

Lelouch approached Tsubaki and spoke clearly, "My face is of no importance. My identity is void. What you see is not a man, but a symbol."

"I see," Tsubaki said. She approached Zero and stroked her hand down the side of his mask, feeling the cool metal on her hand. "Then to that symbol I grant this offering." Tsubaki stood on her tip-toes and pressed her soft lips to Zero's visor. It was a good five seconds before Tsubaki removed her mouth. She wiped where she had kissed with her robe.

Lelouch blushed behind his helmet. He had no idea that Tsubaki felt that strongly about his alter ego, but he wasn't about to go mixing business with pleasure. However, her actions gave him incentive to ensure her survival. Failure was no longer an option. He reached out and pet Tsubaki on the head. He then ran his hands down through her raven hair, taking notice that, like her uniform, it too had some splotches. Tsubaki's hair eventually fell at her side and Lelouch replaced his arms across his body. "I will save you Miss Kasaguno," Zero told her, "The night your assailant attacks shall be your greatest nightmare yet. Endure it and I can promise you a life without living in fear."

"Thank you, Zero," Tsubaki smiled.

"It's no trouble at all," Lelouch walked towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare for the night of your attack." Lelouch then disappeared into the darkness. He took his things back from C.C and the two headed back to Ashford Academy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

After the Student Council meetings Lelouch went straight to his place. He flipped open his phone and looked for Yukiteru and Yuno under his contacts. _To deceive your enemies, you must first deceive your allies. _He said. _I apologize Tsubaki, but in order for my plan to work I must increase the danger._

**

* * *

**

Shinjuku ruins

As Yukiteru and Yuno continued to gather supplies and food from a trashed convenience store Yukiteru's phone began to go off. He put what he was carrying on the ground and took out his phone. He looked at the caller ID. _Lelouch? Why is he calling me? He obviously knows what happened. It was all over the news. I don't get it. Is this about the game? _Yukiteru nervously answered. "Wh-what is it?" he asked.

"Good you picked up. I was worried you wouldn't answer," Lelouch's voice came from the other line.

"Lelouch did you really betray Yuno and me?" Yukiteru asked.

"I only told you that the Sub-Viceroy was the 4th, how was I supposed to know that would drive you to mount an attack. I am impressed you and Yuno managed to kill the Subviceroy though," Lelouch as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"That's not funny Lelouch," Yukiteru scowled.

"He hold on now, stop painting me out to be the bad guy here and listen to what I have to say," he said.

"I'm listening," Yukiteru brooded.

"I've discovered the identity and location of the 6th," Lelouch said.

"You did?" Yukiteru was impressed.

"Yes, but she's a bit underhanded with her tactics. She plans to ask for your help to override a Dead End prophecy, but in exchange she plans to hold your mother hostage," Lelouch stated.

"She what?" Yukiteru shouted.

"You have two days to prepare," Lelouch said and hung up.

"Wait! Lelouch!" Yukiteru shouted, but the line went dead. "Damn it!" Yukiteru snapped his phone shut.

"Yuki what's wrong, you look troubled," Yuno said to Yukiteru.

"Yuno, you have to listen to me for a moment," Yukiteru said with a straight face.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's room

"Phase one complete," Lelouch said aloud and picked up my radio transmitter. "This is Zero," he spoke into it.

"Sir Zero, is there something you need? We were certain we wouldn't be hearing from you until the night of the attack," the responder said.

"The situation's changed slightly, put Funatsu on the line," Lelouch ordered.

"Right away," there was background noise and Funatsu eventually picked up the receiver.

"This better be important Zero," he said.

"Of course it's important," Lelouch said, "I want you to listen to everything I have to tell you."

**

* * *

**

Shinjuku ruins

"Yuki we can't do that!" Yuno cried out. "It's a trap, Lelouch is deceiving us again!"

"I know, he might be, but, but I want to make sure my mother is ok. He said they didn't plan to kidnap her straight away, investigating now won't do anything," Yukiteru told her.

"It's a trap Yuki, he's obvious formed an alliance with the 6th. He wants to kill the 6th and us simultaneously. Forget about your mother and listen to me," Yuno made to grab Yukiteru's wrist, but he pulled it away.

"No, I-I'm not going to sacrifice my mother over this stupid game. Lelouch finds our alliance important that's why he told me this in advance," Yukiteru was hysterical, "We have the Pelleas and we have your powers. Even if it is a trap there's no danger right? Right?"

Yuno looked at her phone.  
_Yuki wants my help to save his mother. I have to help Yuki.  
_"Ok, I'll help you Yuki," Yuno agreed.

"Thank you Yuno," Yukiteru smiled. The two kissed to seal the deal.

**

* * *

**

Lelouch's bedroom

"Very well, I shall do as you have asked Sir Zero. I am grateful to be of some use to you," Funatsu said.

"Now that's a much better attitude than what you were giving me yesterday," Lelouch teased.

"Make no mistake I find giving you this much free reign to be unnecessary, but even I don't want her ladyship to die. I want to save her more than you do. You're just a hired renegade, we are her people," Funatsu said.

_You just don't want me uncovering your dirty secrets. Too bad for you that I already did, _Lelouch smirked to himself. "I will see you the night after tomorrow. Please inform her ladyship of the role she is to play in this role of the plan."

"Understood," the line went dead.

"Phase two complete." Lelouch looked at the clock. "Time for phase three."

**

* * *

**

The Black Knight's hideout

When everyone had assembled at the hideout Lelouch began going over battle plans and how each member would move at each specified time to guard Tsubaki. He already factored in Yuno and Yukiteru into the equation, knowing they would show up, but he marked them as assailants. He marked the original assailant as the leader. Lelouch would be the only one who knew exactly how things stood, but to make sure the outcome went perfectly smooth, to make sure that, in the end, Tsubaki would live he left out details of the plan to each person he contacted and even gave false information to throw people off, but even with false information to his allies, Lelouch still had all the facts. That simple notion alone would make sure that he could contain the confusion at any time.

When he finished explaining things to the Knights he said, "Does everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded. "Are there any questions as to the specifics of the operation?" Kallen raised her hand. "Kallen?"

"Will we be safe without piloting Knightmares?" she asked.

"Not everything can be solved with the use of stolen Britannian technology, besides you have to walk before you can drive right?" Lelouch asked back.

"But we can all easily pilot Knightmares," Tamaki said.

"I don't think that's the point Zero is trying to make," Ohgi said. "You're trying to get us to understand that this is how things will be from here on out. You are the strategist and these will be your plans. That's how things are going to work from here on out. Am I wrong?"

"No you're correct," Lelouch responded, "Now then I shall see you all the night after tomorrow an hour before the operation starts, in front of the Omakata grounds. Now then, dismissed!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Boy Tsubaki sure has placed Zero on a pretty high pedestal. It's a shame she doesn't know the irony of her statement about being a bargaining chip for the next Britannian prince XD. Still what is Lelouch exactly plotting by involving the 1****st**** and the 2****nd**** into his twisted little plan? What is his plan even? Will the 12****th**** make an appearance like the last time? Will Lelouch be able to expose Funatsu for his misdeeds? How many people think Clovis couldn't be more of a scumbag than he already is now? Why am I asking so many questions? With the exception of those last two, find out all that and more on the next Ultimate Paradox.**


	11. Nightmare Part 2

**(A/N: I must really like this series or I wouldn't be working on it so much. Also take note that after this chapter I need to take a break and stock up on plot bunnies. I don't have much of an idea of where to go from here so I need to plot the course for my destinations. So enjoy this chapter. I made it extra-long because of this fact :D)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The next morning Lelouch woke up and after his first class used his and Suzaku's 'get on the roof' code to meet with Suzaku in private. Lelouch made it to the roof first and waited for his friend.

"What is it Lelouch?" Suzaku asked him.

"It's about the Survival game," Lelouch said. "There's something I need you to do for me."

"I thought we weren't allies," Suzaku said.

"Correction, Britannia and I aren't allies. What I'm asking you to do doesn't involve Euphimia in the least. I have an upcoming plan involving dealing with the 1st and the 2nd. I need you to do one simple task for me so that I can pull it off," Lelouch said.

**

* * *

**

Later that day

**Area 11 Humanities and Resources department**

Suzaku walked promptly up to the front desk. There were several armed guards with him.

"I'm here to talk to Rea Amano," he told the front desk. The Receptionist grabbed the phone hastily. "Mrs. Amano you have guests." She then gestured Suzaku and the soldiers forward. "Office number 47 sir."

"Thank you," Suzaku replied. He entered Mrs. Amano's office.

"H-hello," she said, slightly shaken up.

"Mrs. Amano my name is Suzaku Kururugi, lead pilot of the Glaston Knights. I need you to come with me into protective custody. There's a terrorist group out to use you to use your son as bait," Suzaku told her.

"I know what's really going on. I saw the news. You want to use me so that you can draw Yukiteru out isn't that it?" she asked. "He's a good boy he would never hurt the Viceroy."

"Mrs. Amano please calm down, I'm not here to hurt you or do anything of the sort. These guards are here to protect me and provide an escort for you. We'd like you to stay here at the office until the day after tomorrow to which you will be given a week's vacation with pay," Suzaku said.

"And Yukiteru…is he safe?" Rea asked.

"We don't know. I can't mobilize to go out searching for him with that warrant out for his arrest. I can protect you from the terrorist group. Yukiteru is on his own. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Rea was heartbroken. Suzaku wanted to say something to ease her worry, but he was unable to, given his position. "Take her to level four," he told the guards. "And be gentle about it you're dealing with a woman."

"Yes sir," the guards responded. Mrs. Amano was taken to a safer area.

Suzaku phoned Lelouch, "I did as you asked, now what?" he asked.

"Disconnect her phone line from outside numbers I can't have Yukiteru contacting her," Lelouch said.

"What if he calls the main line to ask for her?" Suzaku asked. There was a pause.

"Don't worry about that," Lelouch said eventually, "Yukiteru doesn't have the main office number just his mother's extension. If you don't want to disconnect it have the number redirected."

"Mind telling me exactly what it is you're up to?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"If you want to know that you'd have to leave the army, but I know you'd never do that much for my sake. At least not while Euphimia still lives. Thanks for this though, I appreciate it," Lelouch hung up. As he put down the phone he said to himself, "Phase four complete."

**

* * *

**

That Evening

**Shinjuku Ruins**

Yukiteru couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he kept thinking about his mother and wondered if she was ok. Lelouch told him the 6th planned to use his mom as bait to lure him and Yuno out, but the more he thought about it he wondered how Lelouch would know that without being involved with the 6th in some way.

_Is Yuno right? _Yukiteru wondered, as he gazed up at the stars while lying on his back on a bed in an abandoned mattress outlet, _Is Lelouch betraying us to the enemy_

"_Don't grow fond of me. I'm not your ally"_

_I know he said that, but I still want to trust him. He helped us out in the incident with the 9__th__. Is he planning on offing us so soon? He said we'd be alive until this was half way over at the very least._

Yukiteru stopped thinking when Yuno turned over and crashed into him. She was breathing heavily. "Yuki," she mumbled in her sleep.

Yukiteru smiled, _Like this she looks so harmless…so innocent, _he looked at Yuno's sleeping form. He felt a draft from the shattered window nearby and pulled Yuno closer to him for warmth. The pink haired megami's head came to rest next to Yukiteru's. Yukiteru scowled. _Tomorrow we'll go to the 6__th__'s place and see what this is all about. Lelouch…show me I can trust you._

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

**The Omakata Religion grounds**

Yukiteru and Yuno jumpstarted the Pelleas and used it to head towards their location. They stopped it as they reached the edges of the abandoned ghetto to avoid causing a widespread panic of a random Knightmare Frame patrolling the streets. Otherwise Britannia would be on them sooner than either of them could say "Future Diary"

The pair walked with the clothes on their back to the religious grounds and was halted by a pair of guards. Yukiteru and Yuno showed their student IDs and identified themselves as the 1st and the 2nd in order to gain entry.

They were given special guest robes and were led to Tsubaki's chambers on the other side of the wooden cage. "Greetings guests," Tsubaki's voice came from within the prison. "Please come closer."

Yukiteru managed to get a decent look at Tsubaki's face, "Your eyes…"

"Yes, I've been cooped up in this prison for so long and denied the light that I can't see very well, but I'm glad I could ask for the 1st and 2nd's assistance," Tsubaki said smiling.

"By using my mother as a hostage," Yukiteru said.

"How else did you expect me to goad you two out of hiding?" she asked.

"Let me see her! Now!" Yukiteru demanded.

"If I do that there's a chance you might have Miss Gasai use her powers and the three of you can make a break for it. I can't have that now, now can I?"

"Then you're out a few assistants," Yukiteru stated.

"If you won't help I have no problem doing away with your precious okaa-sama," Tsubaki seemed to be enjoying this, but deep inside she was just practicing what Zero had rehearsed her to say over the radio. _You better be right about this Zero, _she said.

Yukiteru submitted, "Fine you win. We'll help."

"Yuki!" Yuno was shocked.

"It's ok Yuno," Yukiteru told her. "We'll be fine so long as we stick to the plan." Yuno nodded.

_It worked. Zero you're a genius,_ Tsubaki was doing an internal victory dance. "Now then," Tsubaki clapped her hands, "Please bring a futon for the 1st, and please escort Miss Gasai to one of the guest rooms."

"Wha—" Yuno was surprised.

"You're going to separate us?" Yukiteru was shocked.

"You're the master escape artist, Miss Gasai is merely a guest. Clan rules are strict," Tsubaki said as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

Yukiteru sighed heavily, "It's ok Yuno," he looked over to her with a smile, "We'll be fine." Yuno nodded.

**

* * *

**

That afternoon

**The Black Knights hideout**

Zero quickly arrived to the hideout before anyone else, save Kallen, arrived. She had beaten him here on the course that she had not been in school the day before.

"Have you been here all day?" Zero asked her.

"I…I've been too excited about the mission," she said. "I can't sit still."

"Just relax," Zero told her, "Follow my plans and everything will go smoothly. Or are you finding it hard to trust me?"

"No! Never!" Kallen put her hands up, "It's just…I did some research. The Omakata religion is really in with the Britannian higher ups, what if this is just some sort of trap so they can turn us over to the authorities while we're at our most vulnerable?"

"Rest assured I've looked into that possibility," Zero told her, "I can almost guarantee that the only Britannians on that soil will be the Honorary Britannians the Omakata themselves. Follow the plan to a T and everything shall go off without a hitch." Zero reached into his robes and pulled out a Granny Smith Apple. "Here," he said placing it in Kallen's hands, "It's better for you than downing several cups of coffee." He went towards the stairs, "Knock on my door when the others get here."

"Y-yes sir," Kallen said. She looked down at the apple. _How did he know I was running solely on caffeine right now?_

* * *

**1 hour later**

When all of the Knights made their assembly Lelouch made his appearance to them. "My fellow knights," he said to everyone, "Tonight we shall embark on our first outing. A warm up of what's to come. If we succeed we can pull more to our side and gain favor with those who would seek to rebel against Britannia. We shall ensure the safety of Miss Tsubaki Kasaguno. Well shall show no mercy to any fool foolish enough to harm the innocent after we made it clear that we would be where injustice resides. And with that I hereby declare Operation Nightmare End to begin!"

**

* * *

**

The Omakata religious grounds

Yukiteru lay on the floor, next to the wooden cage of Tsubaki's.

"That girl, she is dangerous," Tsubaki said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Yukiteru sat up.

"Gasai Yuno," Tsubaki said, "She's a dangerous girl Yukiteru, can you really trust her? What if you end up just like the Viceroy?"

"Well that's…" Before Yukiteru could say anything Tsubaki shrieked. He turned his head a large fire was burning. A cult member stupidly splashed oil on it, causing it to spread and another member cut that member's head right open with an axe. It didn't take long before the situation devolved into chaos. Yukiteru ran towards the wooden beams to break them open and help Tsubaki.

"No Yuki don't do it!" Yuno ran into the room.

Yukiteru looked back at Yuno, "B-but she's in danger!"

"Danger? Yuki this is obviously a trap! It has to be a…"

"Everything where you're not around is a trap isn't it?" Yukiteru shouted at her. "If I hadn't been caught up with you I never would've wound up in jail, I wouldn't be running for my life and I wouldn't be trying to rescue my mother. Admit it one of these days you're going to do to me what you did to the Viceroy? How can I trust you Yuno? You're dangerous! You're a loose cannon! You…" Yukiteru stopped speaking turned his head and ran to save Tsubaki. He broke into the prison to save the nearly blind girl only to find a whole lot of flames and no sign of Tsubaki.

"Hands where I can see them assassin!" Yukiteru turned to see a woman with red hair and a jumpsuit to match pointing a gun in his direction. "Y-Yukiteru?" she lowered her weapon.

Yukiteru recognized the girl, "Kallen? Wh-what are you…"

"I should be asking you that!" she shouted. "Zero said there would be an assassin right here attempting to kill the Kasaguno, but why are you…no don't tell me you and Yuno are here to do to her what you did to the Viceroy!"

"Huh?" Yukiteru was confused.

"I-I don't understand," Kallen was confused.

"Kallen listen to me this is a big misunderstanding I was asked by Tsubaki to help stop her death. She's taken my mother hostage in exchange for my cooperation. Yuno came with me and…"

"E-Enough excuses!" Kallen held up her arms. "Just…just go. Get out of here before I close my eyes and…"

CRACK!

The wooden prison broke down. Yuno had a psychotic smile on her face. "Don't you even think about harming Yuki," she said.

"Yuno wait it's me, it's Kallen!" Kallen took off her band, "Your friend from school!" she pointed to her face.

"People who try to hurt Yuki are no friends of mine," Yuno said with a large smirk.

"Yuno don't!" Yukiteru ran in front of Kallen and threw his arms out in front of her. "Please…Kallen is our former classmate. Don't hurt her I'm begging you!"

"But Yuki…" Yuno was heartbroken for a moment before aiming behind Yuki, over his shoulder at Kallen. "Now, I won't let some bitch like you take Yuki from me!" Yuno fired a concentrated beam of energy at Kallen. Kallen dodge rolled out of the ray and fired a few bullets at Yuno who projected a barrier and deflected them.

"Q-1 to Zero, Q-1 to Zero!" Kallen radioed, "Mayday, mayday, backup requested. I repeat back up requested."

Yuno picked up an axe and headed in Kallen's direction with it while a broad smile crossed over her face. Kallen looked up at her with a scared, panicked look on her face.

"Yuno! No!" Yukiteru put his arms underneath Yuno. "Run Kallen!" he shouted. Kallen ran for her life.

_It's just like Zero said, _she told herself. _If I find myself unable to kill the target, I am to run and regroup at spot 5-Delta._

Yukiteru let go of Yuno. "Yuno please, don't go killing people we know like that. Kallen is our friend," the black haired teen was hysterical.

"But Yuki she was…"

"She told me to run before she changed her mind, Kallen wasn't going to hurt me. She…" Before Yukiteru could finish Yuno projected a shield behind him and stopped a spray of bullets. Tamaki walked into the blaze holding a Gatling gun. A cig dangled from his lip.

"Man Kallen had trouble with you two pipsqueaks. He got a good look at Yuno. Wait aren't you the girl who offed the Viceroy?" He got a panicked look. "Wait a minute you set this up?"

"I can kill him right Yuki, we don't know him right?" Yuno asked.

"No stay back!" Tamaki unloaded his magazine at the two teens. Yuno projected her barrier to stop all the bullets. Seeing this Tamaki dropped the empty, heavy gun and ran. Yuno leapt forward with supernatural speed and attempted to slice him in half, but was stopped short by a few of the brainwashed cult members. "Man that was close," Tamaki wiped his brow and ran off.

"Yuno!" Yukiteru ran forward and went to get the axe that had slid out of her hand, but before he good a figure entered into the building. He was wearing a costume, but it wasn't like Zero's. There was no cape and his head was several times bigger. He was carrying a radio with one hand.

"Bzzt! Encounter with Yukiteru Amano, the 1st, and Yuno Gasai, the 2nd, wanted for murder of Viceroy Cornelia," the radio buzzed.

"Excellent," the figure said.

"Who…are you?" Yukiteru wanted to know.

"I am, the 12th," the man said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**The Omakata religion basement**

**Lelouch's pov**

I looked at my phone and took note of everyone's positions. So far everything was going according to plan. The 12th, Tsubaki's would-be assassin, had encountered Yukiteru and Yuno and Kallen and Tamaki managed there escapes with exposure to Yuno's power engraved in their minds. A wonderful sight to be sure, but the real show was down below. I made it to the basement, still masquerading as Zero, carrying a small briefcase with me. When I reached the bottom of the stairwell I entered into a small prison area. The guard, the 12th, had left to attend to his more 'pressing matter', leaving his prisoner to be mine for the taking. I didn't expect her to be stark naked though. I did my best to avert my gaze from her.

"Zero! You actually came to get me!" she was ecstatic.

"Long time no see M-9," I said to her, "You about ready to help out?"

"Am I ever, get me out of here!" she said.

"Right away," I said. I took out the master key I got from Tsubaki and unlocked the cell and Minene's cuffs. "There's a uniform in the briefcase," I told her. "Welcome to the Black Knights Miss Uryu."

Within moments Minene was suited up. "How do I look?" she asked me.

I turned around to see her in her dark violet uniform, complete with visor. "You look rather fashionable," I told her. "Now then, shall we get down to business?"

* * *

**At the same time…**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Upstairs, and on the grounds, Tsubaki and Ohgi were fleeing pursuing, brainwashed cultists, "Don't let go of me," Ohgi told the cult leader, "We're almost to the van."

"Mr. Ohgi," she said, "What's Sir Zero's plan?" she asked.

"To protect you of course," he said and turned around and shot a few brainwashed cultists that were a little too close for his liking. "Man this is like a Zombie Apocalypse," he chuckled.

"I know that's his objective, but everything just seems odd," Tsubaki said.

"Zero asked us not to tell your ladyship about the plan. He said he just wants you to trust him and for you to follow me. That's all we have to do," he said.

"Ok," she said. _Zero, I really hope you know what you're doing._

**

* * *

**

Yuno and Yukiteru's location

As Yuno lay pinned to the ground Yukiteru engaged in a stare down with the 12th…well as best he could since the 12th was both masked and blind.

"So tell me 2nd, just how is it that I'm so lucky as to encounter highly wanted criminals such as yourselves at the same time that I am trying to take down the nefarious Zero and Kasaguno Tsubaki."

"Wait, Zero's here?" Yukiteru was in awe.

"My intuition told me that by attacking the 6th I would attract the greatest evil of all, Zero."

"You consider Zero evil?" I asked.

"Of course he's evil," the 12th shouted, "He is a lawless outlaw attempting to defeat Britannia, the law of the land. Such evil must be put down and destroyed. Of course there are very few evils above killing the Viceroy of an Area."

"You…aren't you Japanese?" Yuno asked, "Shouldn't you see Zero as a savior?"

"Britannia is justice for justice is the winner. Japan…I mean Area 11 lost and therefore Britannia is the new justice and what should that matter to someone who is blind? Be you a number or a Britannian, all humans are the same to me. It's that simple," the 12th said.

"All humans you say?" Yuno asked with a bright smile.

"I don't like your tone little girl," the 12th snapped his fingers, "Perhaps I should silence you."

_Imagine the burning blazes of an inferno. _Using her mind Yuno set her captors on fire. Yukiteru took a few steps back. "Justice lies with the victor eh?" Yuno asked. "Then I will be justice," she picked up her axe lying on the ground, "For I am the victor!" she charged straight at the 12th, who dodged narrowly.

"You, you have some amazing power to suddenly be free," the 12th said.

"Yuno…" Yukiteru looked at her, confused.

"Yuki, I will never betray you. You can trust me," Yuno said with a smiling face, "I'm your partner. Forget about Lelouch. He's not even here. I will be the only partner Yuki will ever need. So please help me help you Yuki."

"Yuno," Yukiteru seemed at ease. "Ok. I'll try to trust Yuno one more time."

Yuno beamed and charged at the 12th with newfound confidence in herself. His dodge was even narrower this time. _She has remarkable speed. _He thought to himself, _but every time that axe swings I can hear it and dodge. In this room of hardwood floors I can hear the movement of every footstep._

However, Yuno and Yukiteru were just a decoy as Zero was all too prepared for this little bout. High up on the rafters of a nearby cult controlled building was Inoue, a sniper mounted along her shoulder, aiming into the building through a hole created by the fire. "I-4 to Zero, I'm in range."

"Excellent, fire when you've got a clear shot," Zero responded.

"Yes sir," Inoue responded. She aimed carefully and loaded the bullet, ready to take aim when the 12th would be in proper range. She waited and watched. _Maybe if I fire off a warning shot. No, Zero told me only to fire if I was certain the bullet would hit the target. He said the target had a big head and would be wearing a costume. _She saw the 12th through her small view spot. _That's him! Miss Kasaguno's assassin! _Inoue's heart continued to beat rapidly. _No pressure Inoue it's a clean shot. Just wait for a good chance to get him. _She put her finger on the trigger. She watched the three individuals in the burning building move about and waited until she was certain that neither Yuno nor Yukiter would get hit instead of her target. And then she fired.

BANG!

Yukiteru watched as a bullet pierced right through the back of the 12th's head. His diary hit the ground.  
_12__th__, Hirasaka Yomotsu died. DEAD END_

"Is it over?" Yukiteru asked Yuno.

"We were saved?" Yuno was confused. The sprinklers started to go off. The fire began to die away.

"We're alive," Yukiteru was overcome with slight relief.

"Of course your alive," Both the 1st and the 2nd looked over to see Zero, side by side with Minene Uryu.

"Zero!" Yukiteru was both surprised and overjoyed to see the freedom fighter in the flesh. "Wait what are you doing with Minene Uryu?" he asked.

"She is the newest addition to the Black Knights," he said. "I rescued her from the Omakata religion, the same religion that hired us to protect Miss Kasaguno from her would-be assassin."

"Zero, you gotta help me. My mom has been kidnapped by the cult. You have to help me," Yukiteru said.

"Fear not," he said, "Your mother being kidnapped was just a ruse, a tactic to draw you out. You were necessary in this operation to eliminate Miss Kasaguno's assassin."

"You used us?" Yuno asked.

"Not so much used as brought you where I could find you. You two have guts, guts are needed in the Black Knights. I give you the offer to join us," he told them.

"Zero it would be…"

"NO WAY!" Yuno shouted.

"I see," Zero said, "I figured you might be unreasonable Gasai Yuno. O-1, status report," Zero radioed for Ohgi.

"Sir Miss Kasaguno says the flag is still raised," Ohgi told him.

"I see," Zero said. "M-9, now!"

"Right!" There was an explosive smokescreen and Zero and Minene escaped into the dense fog.

_Yuno Gasai plans to kill the 6__th__ it seems. That doesn't surprise me. Let's see here. _Lelouch pulled out his phone.  
_Cornered and Killed by the 2__nd__. DEAD END!_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Minene shouted.

"M-9, what's the problem?" Zero asked.

"My escape route's been cut off! That blasted Gasai!"

_This is bad, _Lelouch said, while panting, _I can feel my strength about to give out, Yuno will catch up to us in no time, and when she does, it's all over. Damn it, I need a plan. I need a…  
Yuno and Yukiteru leave together DEAD END AVOIDED_

_What?_

* * *

**Inside…**

"Yuno stop please," Yukiteru grabbed her arm. "Don't hurt Zero. He asked us both to join him. He's…"

"A diary holder," Yuno said.

"How can you say that with such certainty?" Yukiteru asked her.

"He planned this whole thing Yuki," Yuno told him, "He used Yuki and me to help him protect the 6th. He put Yuki in danger all for his own selfish goals. Zero isn't a hero, he's just a manipulative bastard, just like that damn Lelouch!"

"Zero and Lelouch are totally different," Yukiteru argued, "Lelouch manhandles everything from a distance, Zero steps into the fray himself. So what if he used us, he knew we would survive. And he used us because he thought we had similar goals in mind. He wants to take down Britannia he…"

"We just need each other Yuki," Yuno was tearing up, "We don't need to be part of an organization. It just needs to be Yuki and me. And he's working with the 9th. He's our enemy now Yuki. Even if we could work with Zero the 9th is our enemy and so is the 6th. If the enemy of the enemy is our friend then the ally of our enemy is our enemy. In the end I'm the only one Yuki can really trust," Yuno said with a large smile.

"Yuno," Yukiteru saw how bent out of shape she was over this. He shook his head and sighed, "Fine, but for today, let's let it go. If what Zero said is true my Mom being taken by the 6th was a bluff and even if it's not, we helped the 6th. Let's just go ok Yuno?" Yukiteru extended his arm out to Yuno, "Please?"

"Yuki trusts me?" Yuno asked.

"I want to trust you Yuno and I if you want to be my partner, I want you to be able to be ok with the decisions I make. Let's not get in Zero's way. If you don't want to join the Black Knights I won't force you. Let's just get out of here, while we have our lives," Yukiteru requested.

"Ok," Yuno agreed. The two left the ashen building and made to leave the grounds.

* * *

**Sometime later**

The Black Knights were all gathered outside in the front garden of the Omakata religious grounds. Zero stood near the entrance along with the Black Knights. Tsubaki sat at the edge of the front steps looking towards him. Funatsu stood in between them both, and what remained of the followers, were on either side of the central groups.

"Zero, on behalf of the entire cult I thank you for safeguarding her ladyship's life," Funatsu said.

"It's no trouble at all Funatsu," Zero said.

"I believe our business is concluded now is it not?" Funatsu asked.

"Almost," Lelouch said and walked forward, "There's just one thing I want to know," the slot containing Lelouch's Geass eye slid aside. "Did you kill Miss Kasaguno's parents?"

"What?" Funatsu asked moments before he was Geassed, but he soon found himself under the influence. "Yes, yes it was me. I drugged them."

"Why did you do it?" Lelouch asked.

"For the good of the clan, if Miss Kasaguno married Clovis our clan would be in with Britannia," Funatsu's answers were causing a stir all around him.

_Zero, _a smile waved over Tsubaki's face. _This is the same miracle you performed when you rescued that soldier Suzaku Kururugi._

"And another thing, isn't it true that you would've benefitted the most from such an arrangement? That you assumed full authority ever since the death of Miss Kasaguno's parents?"

"I did," Funatsu said.

"Very good then," Zero released his hold on Funatsu. It took the cult elder a few moments to realize what was going on. At first he denied such accusations of the people around him, but Zero was quick witted.

"You just confessed to such acts and now you deny them straight out," he said. "You are truly a despicable man."

"No! Can't you see?" Funatsu shouted, "This is all a ruse! Zero is trying to trick you all! He plans to make off with the Omakata himself!"

"Trying to deflect the blame onto someone else won't work. After all didn't you set this whole thing up?" Zero asked. "After the death of Clovis you feared your secrets would soon get out so you came up with this convoluted scheme to get rid of the entire Kasaguno family." Lelouch was lying, but he had already sown the seeds of discord amongst the cult so when Funatsu attempted to deny such claims he was not believed.

"Zero! You bastard!" Funatsu ran towards him, a knife drawn.

"Fire," Zero said calmly. The Black Knights opened fire upon the cult elder, slugging him with no less than 26 bullets into his body. Funatsu hit the ground as a bleeding corpse. Zero then walked across the pathway and stood at Tsubaki's side. "Members of Omakata group you're probably all wondering what I expect as compensation for my services. I will not ask for money or collateral. The Black Knights have no need for such things. What I, Zero, command of you, is that this cult be shut down." There was chatter amongst cult members. "The Omakata group shall be disbanded and all of its members who wish to shall join me in my struggle against Britannia. Regardless of whether any of you do or not I am taking Miss Kasaguno with me. I am freeing her from this hell. I promised to end her nightmare and end it I shall." Lelouch snapped his fingers. The black knights took aim at the varying cult members. "Protest and a fitting death awaits you. You are all on borrowed time now. If not for me more of you and Miss Kasaguno would be dead right now. From now on your lives belong to the Black Knights. You have three choices to make. You can join me, you can go and lives your lives normally or you may die. All who wish to pick the first choice can stand up here with her ladyship and myself. All who wish to leave can leave and all who wish to die can attempt to try and kill me. Most of the members left. Only a few stayed. Lelouch welcomed those who planned on joining him. He decreed to have an underground base to be built to accommodate the new home of the Black Knights. Everyone got straight to work.

* * *

**Black Knights' Mobile Fortress**

**Zero's quarters**

**Lelouch's pov**

I was taking notes and planning out the future of the Black Knights. I interviewed Tamaki and Kallen about their witness of Yuno's powers. From the sound of it, it seemed like she was some form of superhuman, to what extent I couldn't be sure. I'd have to keep investigating

**

* * *

**

Outside

**Kallen's location**

**3rd Person pov**

While taking a break from hard labor in getting this new base strung together I had a few choice words for M-9, or rather Minene Uryu. She may have had Zero's trust, but she was still a true cold-blooded terrorist. She was just as much of a loose cannon as Gasai Yuno.

"Hey," I said walking over to her.

She seemed to recognize me, "Wait a minute, haven't I seen you before?" she asked me.

"The name's Kallen, Kallen Kozuki," I said, "Though you may have seen me," I ripped off my headband and brushed down my hair, "Looking like this."

"Y-you're from the school!" Minene said.

"I see you have a good memory," I scowled, "Just what makes you think you can be like us?"

She laughed and pat my head, "Oh I get it," I swatted her hand away.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You don't trust me do you? You think I'll betray you," she laughed.

"Once a terrorist always a terrorist. Your methods are too extreme," I told her.

She turned around and used the cooler to get a glass of water, "Aren't we all terrorists now?" she asked. "Don't tell me you actually care about that school. If you're a Japanese at heart then Britannia is the true enemy. Let's put aside our differences and try to be friends," she winked.

I restyled my hair and humphed. "Joining the Black Knights means having some form of honor and moral code of which you clearly have none."

"Sticks and stones," Minene drank her glass. "Zero and I were partners kid long before he started the Black Knights. If it wasn't for that freak in the mask capturing me I would've been there when this whole gig started."

"Bull crap!" I shouted, scowling.

"If that's how you feel why not ask Zero yourself?" Minene chuckled and walked away.

I growled under my breath.

**

* * *

**

Zero's quarters

Lelouch continued to pour over his notes and records when there was a knock on the door. He put his helmet back on and looked towards the door, "Who is it?"

"Master Zero, her ladyship would like to speak with you in private," a remaining member of the cult said.

"Her entry is permitted," Lelouch said and went to sit on the couch. Tsubaki walked inside moments later, she used her hands to feel around and sat inside the room. She put her clairvoyance diary on the table in front of her and Zero. "What are you doing?" Lelouch asked her.

"My life is in your hands now. If not for you, I or this diary would be a mere thing of the past. You may do with me as you will," she said.

Lelouch sighed, "Miss Kasaguno, you and I are allies now, I have no need to do away with an ally," he said.

"But you have to become god and I am in your way," she cried out, "Surely you realize you have to…"

"I know and the 9th is working with me as well. Right now both of you are worth more to me alive than dead. Together we shall work together to win this game and take down Britannia. Your right, I can take away your lives at any time now that they belong to me, but the 9th is now my employee and you deserve to live the life you never could have. Your nightmare is over Miss Kasaguno," Lelouch stood up and walked over to her, "Soon dawn will break and you will be free from the darkness."

"Zero," Tsubaki began to tear up and looked up at him she stood up and flung herself at him, "Zero!" Lelouch put a comforting arm around Tsubaki's shoulders. She cried for a few minutes and then looked up at him, the same blue visor of the black mask she had looked at in the darkness a few nights ago. She put her hands on the side of Lelouch's mask.

Lelouch reached over and put his hand on Tsubaki's wrist, "My face is not important. I am not a man…"

"But a symbol, I know," she said, "But symbol or no symbol, you are still human. Show me that human side of you Zero. I cannot see well, no one will know."

"Just how bad is your eyesight anyway?" Lelouch asked her.

"Your image itself is rather distorted. I'm extremely near sighted and things are off centered greatly," she said.

"I see," Lelouch said and pushed down on Tsubaki's hands and placed a hand on his visor, "Do not tell anyone you saw my face."

"Whatever you look like, it doesn't matter to me," Tsubaki said.

Lelouch closed his eyes and then took off his helmet and set it down on the table. He pulled down the black cloth from around his nose and mouth. Tsubaki put her hands up on Lelouch's face, stroking his cheeks and running her hands through his hair. "Zero." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Lelouch on his lips. Lelouch took notice of how soft her mouth was. Tsubaki was so elated by the feeling of having her lips joined to someone's whom she wanted them to be joined to. She wanted this. She wanted her and Zero. Her life was in his hands now, but this part of their partnership she wanted to go at her pace. For the first time in her life she had control; the ability to want and desire. She desired Zero's companionship, but not yet did she desire all of his love. First she would make sure, make sure that she was not stealing him from anyone. And when she was certain of that she would take Zero to be hers. That was her only desire.

Tsubaki and Lelouch broke away and Lelouch replaced his cloth and helmet. "Miss Kasaguno…"

"Please, call me Tsubaki," she requested.

Lelouch smirked, "Tsubaki, from this moment forward the Omakata cult is no more. From now on you are an honorary member of the Black Knights. Your life is with us, but I shall help you live it as you would like to live it." He picked up Tsubaki's clairvoyance diary. "I'm going to put this is a safe place. Tsubaki Kasaguno the 6th is no longer. There is just Tsubaki Kasaguno, the person."

"Then…Zero…I have a request. I want to learn," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Learn what?" he asked.

"I mean that…I want to go to school," she said.

Lelouch gasped momentarily. _She's seen my face, if I let her go to Ashford Academy I could be exposed…no her eyesight is too poor, besides, what are the odds of her actually winding up in my class?_

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

_Me and my big mouth, _Lelouch thought to himself. The cult had gone ahead and arranged for Tsubaki to be instated into the Academy, but of course Kallen had to go and recognize Tsubaki and formally request she be brought into the Student Council. Lelouch kept his distance from Tsubaki, hoping she wouldn't recognize him. Milly, unfortunately, would have none of it.

"Lelouch stop being so unfriendly and come let our new member feel welcome. You're the vice-president for crying out loud," Milly reprimanded.

Grudgingly Lelouch introduced himself o Tsubaki. He saw it in her face. She recognized him. She said nothing though and just smiled. "Glad to meet you Vice-President Lelouch," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Lelouch said to her.

"Excellent now then who wants Pizza?" Rivalz asked.

While everyone sat down to eat Tsubaki pulled Lelouch to one side, "Your who I think you are aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Lelouch said, trying to play dumb.

"My vision might be bad, but purple eyes are hard to come by Lelouch," she said.

_It's days like this that I wish I could trade places with Nunnally, _Lelouch sighed.

"I won't tell anyone," Tsubaki said, "I promised you after all."

"Hey what're you two just sitting around for," Rivalz said sneaking up behind Tsubaki and Lelouch, "Come on we were just about to break out the videogames."

Lelouch sighed, "All right, all right, I can see you're not going to let me waste another party in the corner."

The party went on and everything seemed normal. The 12th was dead. Yukiteru and Yuno had gone back into hiding and Lelouch had made allies with the 9th and 6th, but would things stay this peaceful for long? Only time would tell. The Black Knights had secured their first victory, and increased their numbers. Tomorrow, Schneizel, the 2nd Prince of Britannia would arrive, and when he did Lelouch knew that he could expect things to get rather hectic.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**(A/N: And they will! Umm, I don't have much to say this time around, only that I want to know how you guys find the possible prospect of Lelouch and Tsubaki. And we finally have our first diary holder death, the 12****th****, may he rest in peace. Lelouch is the 8****th****, Yukiteru and Yuno are the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** respectively. Euphie is the 4****th****, Tsubaki is the 6****th**** and Minene is the 9****th****. The 10****th****, the 11****th****, the 5****th**** and the 7****th**** still have yet to reveal themselves. Who are they? And when will they become relevant to the plot? What powers could their diaries hold? What will be the next outing for the Black Knights? Just how tough will Schneizel make things for Lelouch by taking the helm this early on? Find the answers to this and more next time on Ultimate Paradox!)**


	12. Suzaku's Will

****

(A/N: You know I'm going to stop talking about hiatuses with regards to this series…I'm always wrong lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki because if I did own Geass there would've been some changes

* * *

**The Next day**

While the teacher gave lecture Lelouch prepped himself to pay a visit to Deus. He wanted to question the big guy about Yuno's powers and he also wanted to ask about how absolute these Dead end prophecies were since Lelouch himself had now escaped two and he had helped Tsubaki escape one herself. He didn't think he'd get much on Yuno, and he was hesitant to use his Geass over something so trivial, but he still didn't think it would hurt to try asking nicely. He also thought he might sneak in his concerns about Suzaku.

He arose in the hall and took notice that the 11th was around as well, his body framed in shadow as usual.

"Well I do believe we're being intruded upon," the 11th said. He looked towards Lelouch, "Heard you managed to kill the 12th last night 8th, not bad, not bad at all."

"Wait how did you know that?" Lelouch asked him.

"A message is sent out to the other diary holders not aware of a diary holder's death if one of them has been killed and by whose hand," Deus stated.

"Since when was that part of the rules, you didn't mention that! Why didn't something like that happen when the 3rd was killed?" Lelouch asked.

"When the 3rd was killed you had not yet received your diary," Deus reminded him.

Lelouch growled under his breath. "My, my, making such a fuss over something so trivial," the 11th chuckled, "It's not as if I know the place or way in which the 12th was killed. His identity was not revealed at the time of his death either."

"Nevertheless it appears the 8th came here to have a private conversation 11th, are you and I quite finished?" Deus asked him.

"Yes, I believe I've addressed my concerns," the 11th stated and then vanished.

Deus turned his attention to Lelouch, "Just the person I was hoping to see."

"What a coincidence I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we get to your concerns first though?" Lelouch said humbly.

"We can address my concerns after we address yours. After all, perhaps one of your concerns address my own," Deus said.

"Right back at you on that," Lelouch chuckled, "but you're the big boss. I won't argue. Now then," he folded his arms behind his back and stood professionally, "Let's get down to business. Your all seeing and all knowing, certainly you've born witness to the 2nd's abilities as of late."

"I have," Deus stated.

"I've not seen them first hand, but two of my followers described them as 'something out of a sci-fi' film. Someone else also told me that Yuno's powers seem to be some form of bio-warrior. Taking all this into consideration Yuno is an eleven by birth. Her parents are on a long business trip, but it's clear she's out of touch with them. My point though is, just as with C.C, the green haired woman whom I'm sure you've seen in my company, if Yuno Gasai was truly a creation of Britannia she wouldn't be wandering about so freely, she'd be in hiding, trying her best to avoid the authorities. Her power had to come from somewhere and the only place I can deduce such unfathomable power from is from this very hall," Lelouch explained and pointed at Deus, "Care to explain? I thought the 1st was your favorite."

Deus was intrigued, "Very well played 8th. I'm impressed."

"That's high praise considering the speaker," Lelouch smirked. He frowned again, "Nevertheless if you can give me the answer to my question, I'd appreciate it. Although I can make do without my answer if that would give me an unfair advantage."

"Having deduced so much it would be rude of my not to answer you. You are right though this is the only place you can find your answer, but let us revisit this point in a minute. What of your other concerns?" Deus asked.

"My second concern is the Dead End prophecy. Just how absolute is it? You said it was a Checkmate Solution, that there was no way out of it, but I have escaped two now and helped the 6th escape one. The 1st has now escaped two himself," Lelouch stated.

"The flag is raised when there is nothing the holder themself can do to stop their demise. Both times you escaped because the 9th and the 1st intervened. The 1st escaped with the assistance of the 2nd the first time and the second time you were the one who provided assistance," Deus explained.

"So it's only when the person themself is trapped. Interesting," Lelouch pondered this to himself for a moment.

"Did you have another concern?" Deus asked.

"I did," Lelouch looked straight up at Deus, "A friend of mine, who goes by the name Suzaku Kururugi, is caught between my life and the life of my half-sister Euphimia Li Britannia, the 4th. He seems adamant about wanting to speak to you and about the game's rules. I wanted to know if you would permit him to speak to you if I formally vouched for him on his behalf."

"If you, a diary holder, permit such an action as a tactic to further your goals who am I to stop you?" Deus asked.

"Good, then let's get back to discussing the 2nd," Lelouch said.

"I see so all of your concerns have been addressed. Very well then, here is mine. The 2nd, as you've already deducted, has immense power beyond the limits of normal humans and as you clearly seem to know, the 1st is the horse I have bet on for the winner of his race." Deus lifted a hand from his large throne and pointed to Lelouch, "However, you 8th are my second choice. You are clearly the dark horse of this game and if your strategy continues to function as it does now you may even win."

"Well thank you for the compliment," Lelouch smiled, taking in the praise.

"However, I am not so sure you can win with such an obstacle as the 2nd blocking your path. She and the 1st hold the Pelleas, a Knightmare Frame that should not have seen play for five years. 8th, the reason the 2nd has such power is because she is a 'defending champion'," Deus said.

"Come again," Lelouch's eyes widened.

"I shall explain. In another timeline the 2nd played the survival game and using her powers as god time jumped back into the past for a reason that's irrelevant to the conversation," Deus said.

"She probably did it for Yukiteru, no need to be cryptic," Lelouch said. "I'm more intuitive than most. I can put pieces together even when some are missing."

"Touché," Deus agreed. "Nevertheless, originally the survival game was to be played again in the same fashion it did before, but my assistant, Murumuru caused quite the bit of damage to this wonderful hall, which is still being repaired, but at the same time is also shifting due to the changes in time going on."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm saying that originally the timeframe between the original survival game and the one going on now are two different games entirely due to minion error," Deus said.

Lelouch scowled, "So in other words if not for that screw up none of this would be happening the way it was."

"Don't give me that look," Deus said, "If things continue as they are now. If you can win the survival game then the realities between this dimension and the 2nd's will become intertwined permanently to this timeline."

"Why me?" Lelouch asked.

"Not just you, if anyone from your reality manages to win then the realities will be fused. If not they shall be separated, but you shall be none the wiser and history will fluctuate as it would without my ever meeting you," Deus said. "Telling you who's who however is a bit of information I wish not to give you."

"And you know I'd never compel you to tell me such a trivial detail, not that I care. In the end I will be the last one standing," Lelouch said.

"I like that attitude of yours. I was right in calling you the dark horse. Moving on, I do believe you have the potential to come out on top, but the 2nd provides you with a large obstacle you must get over. If you can beat her, or put her at a large disadvantage it will prove to me that this game could still be interesting."

"So what you're saying is that you want me to convert my efforts to killing the 2nd," Lelouch deducted.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Deus grumbled.

"The only way I could disadvantage the 2nd would be by killing her or destroying the Pelleas and I think you know well enough that I don't have the firepower to bring down such a high-level machine," Lelouch answered.

"Then do what you will," Deus said.

"One thing though," Lelouch continued, "What do I get if I can prove myself to you?"

"Is thanks from God not good enough for you?" Deus asked.

"Then how's this then. We treat this as an eye for an eye. I eliminate the 2nd and in return, I will ask something of you in the future. When I do, even if my request seems as if it would be unfair to the other holders, I would prefer if it was done," Lelouch answered. "It will be a simple request, probably something you may consider minor, but I don't feel like abusing the power of god. Let's just say my request will be equivalent exchange with regards to the difficulty of your request."

"Very well, understand that I may be forced to ask you to change your request if I find it's too unreasonable," Deus responded. "And I do hope you don't plan to use your Geass to compel me to agree."

"If I did such a thing the next head to be served on a silver platter would be mine. I don't need the diary holders after me. You have my word. I will not use Geass to compel you to honor my request when I ask it," Lelouch stated.

"Very well, now are we quite through?" Deus wanted to know.

"I believe so," Lelouch stated, "Unless there's something you want to add."

"There isn't. If your business is concluded you may leave," Deus responded.

"As you wish," Lelouch said and then let his consciousness drift back to the reality of the classroom.

When he woke up class was just ending. He noticed Suzaku on his way out and tugged up on his collar, signaling him for another private roof meeting. Suzaku obeyed and Lelouch and he met on the roof.

"Something come up?" Suzaku asked.

"I spoke with Deus on your behalf. He said he'll let you meet him. Don't make me regret this Suzaku," Lelouch stated.

"I understand," Suzaku nodded.

"Good," Lelouch looked off into the distance and spoke in a normal voice, although it would seem like he was talking to the sky, "I know you can see us. Let him see you." In an instant Suzaku fell asleep on his feet. Lelouch lowered his friend to the ground and let him lay there. He leaned against the balcony and watched his friend. "Don't do anything stupid Suzaku."

* * *

**The 38****th**** Holy Hall of Cause and Effect**

The moment Suzaku came to he found himself lying on a marble platform. "The guest awakens," a thundering voice stated. Suzaku sat up and saw the large figure that was Deus.

"Are you Deus?" Suzaku asked, still sitting on the ground.

"I am, are you Suzaku Kururugi?" Deus asked.

"I am," Suzaku said rising to his feet.

"I hear from both the 4th and the 8th that you are caught between their alliances. You wish to see neither of them killed," Deus said.

"Wait Lelouch is the 8th?" Suzaku really had no idea. Lelouch never told him what number he was.

"So he didn't tell you?" Deus asked.

Suzaku clutched his head, "I'm going to need a moment." He looked down at the ground. _Lelouch is the 8__th__. That means that that letter was from him. But why all the secrecy? More importantly it means Euphie's message about an ally of the 8__th__ killing the 12__th__ means that Lelouch killed the 12__th__, but who does Lelouch have besides me as an ally that's not a diary holder? Lelouch I thought you said you had no intention of dirtying your hands. Why are you lying to me?_

"Suzaku, I let you in here so that we may have a discussion. Have your mental breakdown on your own time," Deus stated.

"Right sorry," Suzaku said with a hardened face. _I'll talk to Lelouch about this later. _"Deus is it true that there is really no other way for anyone to win the survival game other than for them to be the last one standing?"

"That is correct," Deus answered.

"C-can a member of the game forfeit or drop out?" Suzaku asked.

"No," Deus replied.

"B-but how could you…how could you force Lelouch and Euphie to face each other down like this? And not just them Yukiteru and Yuno are attached to each other too. Why would you do something like this? This…this isn't right!" Suzaku said agitated.

"Love is but a petty emotion, it has no bearing on one's survival instinct. All humans die eventually and my days are running thin. If I am not able to choose my champion within a certain amount of time the world as we know it may collapse," Deus told Suzaku, "I picked the 8th, the 4th, the 2nd, the 1st and the other future diary holders because I believed that out of all the people out there that they had the best chance of becoming my successor."

"So you pick terrorist, a few school students and a pacifist princess? What is wrong with you?" Suzaku asked, completely annoyed, "Not to mention several of these people know and love each other. And if you don't care about human emotion or friendship then why not throw me into this mess too huh?" Suzaku slapped his chest with his palm, "I've been adamant about keeping a diary too you know."

"Yes, but unlike the others I picked you embrace death, almost seeking it. The others have either a reason to live or are unafraid to kill. You, Suzaku Kururugi," Deus pointed to the young Japanese, "have been looking to die ever since…"

"Don't say it!" Suzaku shouted, "So what if I throw myself out on the line and seek to die? Does that make me somewhat less of a person in your eyes? Even so I have a reason for what I do. I'm trying to change Britannia from within and make it a less corrupt nation. I may seek to die, but that also means I'm not afraid to die either!" Suzaku declared. "I've gone toe to toe with Minene Uryu twice now, spent a long time allying myself with the 4th and the 8th; better known to me as Euphie and Lelouch. If I have to choose between my friends then I'd rather share in their dilemma as well. If it's not too late, let me become a diary holder. I've been with Euphie, the 4th, since the beginning. If everyone has to die then I'll fight to become your successor too. Let my alliance have meaning. Lelouch, Euphie, and I we'll all stand together. If it comes down to the three of us I'd gladly sacrifice myself for them, but if they fail I will succeed where they could not." Suzaku was now panting, having said his piece.

"You make some excellent points on all accounts Suzaku Kururugi," Deus said. "Still, your entry into this dilemma was caused by the fact that the 4th changed her future and meet you by chance. Because of that single notion I cannot consider you involved in this from the start."

"B-but," Suzaku protested.

"You're lucky the 8th granted you permission to be here, else I'd have killed you by now for taking the tone you just did with me," Deus said.

"You," Suzaku scowled at Deus. "DEUS! Mark my words when Lelouch or Euphie inherit your throne they'll do a much better job then you ever did at it!"

"I hope for it," Deus said and then thrust Suzaku out of his domain, having had enough of him.

Suzaku woke up with a jolt. He sneered and began punching the ground. He annotated each punch with a frustrated "damn it."

Lelouch seeing this walked over to him, "I could've warned you." He said it so nonchalantly. While Suzaku had been in Deus' domain Lelouch used his diary and found the following entry  
_Suzaku comes back from the hall completely angered and frustrated._

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, still kneeling on the ground.

"Hmm," Suzaku stood up and looked at his friend. His eyes were not friendly.

"Tell me, why didn't you tell me you were the 8th? Why all the secrecy? I thought you didn't plan to kill anyone," Suzaku grit his teeth in frustration and confusion.

"So Deus told you," Lelouch looked to the side, "I figured he might reveal my number. So now you know. I betrayed Yukiteru and Yuno to you and Euphie and I orchestrated an assassination of the 12th."

"Why Lelouch? Were you always this screwed up?" Suzaku asked, "How long have you known about mine and Euphie's alliance?"

"I don't trust you with that information," Lelouch said.

"Enough!" Suzaku punched Lelouch in the face. He began to pant. "Enough! No one tells me anything! Euphie's always vague about things, afraid she'll worry me and you treat me like you're afraid of letting me become your ally."

"I can't be sure if information I say will make it back to Britannia or not. Britannia is my enemy. I am a criminal Suzaku, I betrayed my own comrades and I orchestrated an assassination, do you really want to still consider me an ally?" Lelouch was so calm as he put a hand where Suzaku had slugged him.

"Then stop being a criminal," Suzaku turned sympathetic, "Come on Lelouch," he gave him his hand, "join up with me, and with Euphie. You don't have to be Britannia's ally, just ours. Please?"

"It's not that simple," Lelouch walked right past Suzaku. "I've aligned myself in a way that's against your code of conduct. I lied to you when I said I didn't desire to get blood on my hands." Lelouch touched the back of his hand to the side of his face so that his knuckles brushed his cheek. "I am to win Suzaku, when I eventually come to kill Euphie try to make it as painless as possible for both of you."

Suzaku ran forward grabbed Lelouch by the shoulder spun him around and slugged him in the face again. "You think I'm just going to accept that?"

"Suzaku, open your eyes," Lelouch still remained calm. "There's nothing you can do about the situation. If you don't want to see Euphie or me die that's fine, but there are some things I just can't ask you to do. And there are some things that I will do that you won't agree with. Keep your alliance with Euphie, Suzaku. If you want to help me, then do it only when I ask for it," Lelouch said and turned back around, "Otherwise consider us on neutral territory."

Suzaku dropped to the ground as Lelouch walked away and back down the staircase. Suzaku let out a frustrated scream and stayed up on the roof for quite a while. When he calmed down, he got up and made for headquarters to greet Prince Schneizel.

**Area 11 Government Building, Hangar**

Suzaku arrived in uniform at the hangar, alongside Euphie, Guilford and Darlton.

"You're too tense," Darlton told him, "Try to ease up a little."

"Right sorry," Suzaku apologized, although he really couldn't help it, given what he had been through earlier today.

"His lordship Second Prince Schneizel approaches," Schneizel's subordinate Kanon Maldini announced. Schneizel stepped out of the plane and stepped onto the solid ground. Suzaku, and the other soldiers saluted.

"At ease soldiers," Schneizel told them.

"Sir, yes sir," everyone dropped their salutes and just stood at attention. Schneizel walked over to where Euphimia, Suzaku, Darlton and Guilford were standing.

"Which one of you is Suzaku Kururugi?" he asked.

"I am," Suzaku stepped forward.

"I'd like to see both you and the Sub-Viceroy as soon possible in my office. Is that all right?"

"Sir, of course," Suzaku stated.

"Of course my brother," Euphie bowed.

"Very good then, is now a good time?" he asked.

"Ah, sure why not?" Suzaku responded.

"Excellent," Schneizel turned around and put a slip of paper in Kanon's hands, "Please do everything on this list for me as we had discussed on the ride over."

"Yes my lord," Kanon saluted and walked off.

* * *

**Viceroy Schneizel's office**

Schneizel sighed the moment he, Euphie and Suzaku walked into the office. "First Clovis, now Cornelia, such innocent lives taken from Britannia's mighty circle of royalty," he said as if in mourning.

"Sir what did you call us here for?" Suzaku wanted to know, giving proper salute.

Schneizel sat down in his chair, "Suzaku you're the lead pilot of the Glaston Knights now despite being of Eleven origin is that correct?"

"Schneizel I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from insulting Suzaku's pride as a…"

"Easy my dear sister Euphimia, I was just inquiring. I know full well that you were the one who promoted Suzaku as lead of the Knights, but was that wise?" Schneizel wanted to know.

"I beg your pardon?" Euphie asked.

"I don't dismiss the Lancelot's capabilities or Suzaku's skill as a soldier, much unlike your poor dear late sister, but I am concerned about making him the lead pilot," Schneizel looked over to Suzaku, "have you any skill in leading a battle?" he asked Suzaku.

"N-no sir," Suzaku responded depressingly.

"That's quite all right. I'm here to get us out of this fix. Suzaku you may remain the lead pilot and the Glaston Knights can remain your personal guard Euphimia, but I would like to become the master strategist," Schneizel requested.

"I accept," Euphimia nodded with a joyous expression.

"I as well," Suzaku said with a cheerful grin, "You're renowned as one of the more brilliant minds of the Britannian army, with your intellect Zero will have quite a challenge in defeating us."

"Yes, us, about that, I read into the incident about what happened with those two students and the Pelleas I asked be put under production here in Area 11. I'm rather miffed that it has been stolen, and am I wrong in assuming that there is something more going on here in this Area than meets the eye, hmm?"

"Sir, all we did was apprehend alleged conspirators to murder the Sub-Viceroy," Suzaku stated.

"How interesting," Schneizel said, "The aim is to kill the Sub-Viceroy, not the Viceroy, who is actually dead. They fled without eliminating their target, don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Odd?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku, I am to understand it was you who raised the alarm for arrest, exactly how did you come by these conspirators?" Schneizel wanted to know.

"I got the tip off from a reliable source," Suzaku lied to cover up both the survival game, and Lelouch, from Schneizel.

"Yes, how very odd indeed. I believe that whoever sent this letter believed that imprisoning those two students would lead to their eventual breakout and murder of the Viceroy," Schneizel said.

"What?" Suzaku was shocked, "but how…"

"Because that's what I would do if I had concocted a plan to eliminate an enemy without having to reveal myself to them," Schneizel said.

"Brother what are you talking about?" Euphie wanted to know.

Schneizel pulled out his PDA and looked at it, "Euphie is confused, I have several different ways of responding to you, but I believe, I'll just cut to the chase." Schneizel paused and then said directly to Euphie, "4th." Suzaku pulled out a gun. Schneizel did the same. "Yes it says right here that Suzaku Kururugi would pull a gun on me if I chose that response," he looked at the lead pilot of Euphie's guard, "Good thing I came prepared."

"Brother…are you really a…" Euphie felt confused and slightly betrayed.

"Yes, I am the holder of a future diary. I am the 11th," Schneizel answered.

"Do you plan to kill Euphie and me and cover it up in some manner?" Suzaku asked.

"I plan to do nothing of the sort, so long as you do exactly as I say. As long as you promise to maintain an alliance with me, I won't betray either of you," Schneizel said. "And don't try to run off and try to ask the 8th for help. It says here in my diary that I will eventually find out about your little under the table alliance with the 8th, whoever he is. He must be someone you really trust if I cannot see his identity from this."

Suzaku scowled. "So you're going to force us to help you against our will?" Suzaku asked.

"Who said anything about that?" Schneizel asked, "We're all on the same team, at least on the surface. I'm just telling you that unless you want Euphie to lose you'll be sure to be ever loyal to me. Both of you will."

"Well then," Suzaku lowered his weapon. Schneizel did the same, "What is the first order of business then?"

"Simple, we take the Pelleas back from the 1st and the 2nd and kill them both."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

**Black Knight's Base**

"And that is why tomorrow we shall mount an attack upon Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai," Zero announced. "They were useful to us for our last operation. We will attempt to reason with them and see if they cannot be persuaded to join us. If they cannot we shall kill Yuno Gasai, take hostage of Yukiteru Amano and take possession of the Pelleas. Are there any questions?"

Minene spoke out, "I have one, why not kill both those brats. If we only kill Gasai and let Amano live there's a good chance that could backfire on us."

"Trust me and my intuition Miss Uryu," Zero stated, "If we can help it I'd like Amano Yukiteru to remain alive after the excursion."

"When will we mount the attack?" Kallen wanted to know.

**

* * *

**

Viceroy Schneizel's office

"We shall attack in 3 days' time," Schneizel told Suzaku.

**

* * *

**

Black Knight's Base

"3 days will be enough time for me to prepare battle plans. When I have drafted plans I shall assemble you all again," Zero said.

**

* * *

**

Viceroy Schneizel's office

"At that time I will explain to you and the Glaston Knights the plan of attack," Schneizel stated. "And when all is said and done. The Pelleas shall be ours and we will have the firepower necessary to crush Zero."

**

* * *

**

Black Knight's Base

"And when all is said and done we shall have the Pelleas and have the firepower necessary to crush Britannia," Zero clenched his fist and then threw his arms out at the side, "Knights! The road ahead is long and dangerous, but together we shall usher in a new age of prosperity and the Britannian Empire shall fall to our might!" The knights began chanting Zero's name. Lelouch smirked behind his mask. _Yuno Gasai, your days are numbered._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So the next outing is the fight for the Pelleas. With Schneizel, the "white king" now in play Yuno and Yukiteru will soon be attacked from two fronts. Will they be able to conquer the odds and remain alive or with things get incredibly bloody? So it seems Suzaku's talk with Deus didn't go as well as he planned. And it also seems Lelouch is trying to distance himself from Suzaku. And what is Schneizel **_**thinking**_** revealing himself out in the blue like that? Does he have some sort of plan or did he just pop stupid pills this morning? The 11****th**** is revealed. That just leaves the 5****th****, the 7****th**** and the 10****th****, but most of you already seem to know who the 10****th**** is. Who are the 5****th**** and the 7****th**** then? If you've been paying attention I've left hints as to their identities, it's up to you to find and piece together those hints with your own intuition. Bonus points to you if you can figure it out. Anyway I'm blathering and I'm tired. Night folks, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I find inspiration to start the next one.)**


	13. True Form Part 1

**(A/N: It's been almost a month since I updated this. Time sure flies. Curse you writer's block. Anyway time to write)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or Code Geass

* * *

**The Next Day**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

It was a Saturday. Kallen woke up feeling groggy. She could hear the doorbell going off and just grumbled that no one was answering it. She finally heard the door open and then heard high heels approaching her room. A hand banged loudly on the door.

"Kallen!"

Kallen groaned at hearing the voice of her step mom. Weekends were her time to sleep in, why couldn't she let her?

"Kallen, get up this minute, you have a guest," she shouted.

"Ugh," Kallen groaned. She got up and put some clothes on and brushed down her hair. "What do you want?" she snapped at her step mom.

"You have guest from the student council asking for you, she says her name is Kasugano," Kallen recognized the name immediately and rushed down the stairs to see Tsubaki in school uniform.

"Miss Kallen," Tsubaki smiled, "Good to see you."

"What…" Kallen breathed, "are you doing here…are you…crazy?"

Tsubaki tilted her head and looked up towards the sky, "I don't think so."

"I'll say it again," Kallen leaned against the door, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure of something," Tsubaki said, "Kallen could we talk somewhere…where no one will hear us?"

Kallen obliged and took Tsubaki out behind her house to the green house. "Such colorful plants," Tsubaki admired.

"What exactly do you want Tsubaki?" Kallen asked.

"Ah such an attitude," Tsubaki put the wrist over the side of her mouth, "Did I wake you, or perhaps you really are who I think you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kallen wanted to know.

"No need to try and hide it," Tsubaki felt the leafy tip of one of the ferns growing, "after all you and I are on the same team. Isn't that right," she glanced back at Kallen, "Q-1?" Kallen gasped in a low voice. "My eyesight may be poor, but two Kallen's both being red heads as mere coincidence," Tsubaki held up a finger, "I don't by that for a second."

"What do you hope to gain by telling me that you know this?" Kallen asked. "Just because we rescued you doesn't give the right to walk all over us like you're the queen."

"Tsk tsk," Tsubaki wagged her finger, "I wouldn't take that tone with me if I were you. Tell me something Kallen," she turned towards her, "What do you think Zero would think if he knew that you fought for him, but at the same time were submitting yourself and living a luxurious life behind the scenes. Hmm?"

"Aren't you doing the same?" Kallen asked.

Tsubaki placed her hand on her chest, "I just wanted to be normal. I'm letting you all use my clan grounds to function while at the same time paying off Britannian nobles who come snooping by. You protected me and I protect you, but I'm just so curious."

"You would tell Zero about this," Kallen was scared, rather annoyed. Tsubaki had played the victim of being a helpless young girl, but now that she was out in the open she acted like she owned the place, even at school. Kallen saw her yesterday. Unlike herself Tsubaki was not afraid to act tough. She was like a Yakuza in the form of an angel. But she had also seen Tsubaki act like an innocent young school girl around the Black Knights, which lead Kallen to wonder which person was the real Tsubaki. Did she put up a brave front at school or did she put on an act around Zero?

"I am Zero's mistress after all," Tsubaki now seemed pleased at the idea, smiling widely with her eyes closed, "I must make sure he is safe." She gave Kallen a serious look. "I am on borrowed time. You all saved me and so even if it would cost my life, I must make sure Zero succeeds. My life is his now."

"So you want to know why I fight then, is that it?" Kallen asked.

Tsubaki nodded, "I must make sure everyone in the Black Knights is loyal to Sir Zero. I don't want to lose the person who gave me a chance to live."

_I see now, _Kallen realized, _They're both her. On one side there is the weak, scared noble who is just starting to have a chance to live now and on the other there is the repressed anger and deep hatred towards society. _Kallen grabbed Tsubaki's wrist. "Come with me." She took Tsubaki to the garage and got the keys to one of the family cars. She opened the passenger side. "Get in." Tsubaki did so without question. Kallen shut the door and opened the driver's side and started up the car.

"Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked Kallen.

"To my reason for fighting," Kallen told her.

Kallen took Tsubaki to a hospital where upon she took her to a room on the 3rd floor and opened it without warning. "See her?" Kallen asked showing Tsubaki a woman with brown braided hair sitting in the bed inside the room.

"Who is she?" Tsubaki asked.

"My mother," Kallen said to Tsubaki.

"Your…"

"A day before we came to bust you out we dismantled an entire factory of refrain, my mother was one of its abusers," Kallen told Tsubaki with a bitter tone. "If you want proof to trust me, then look no further."

"But before this, what was your motivation?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because Britannia is a menace," Kallen answered, "My brother and I fought for those reasons. I am Japanese not an eleven. This chaos needs to stop!"

"No shouting in a hospital," A nurse called from the other end of the hall.

"Sorry," Kallen apologized and then looked sternly at Tsubaki, "Do you need any more proof?"

"What you have shown me is quite sufficient Kallen. Watashi wa ima anata o shinjiru" **(I trust you now)**

Kallen smiled at Tsubaki's use of their native tongue. "Arigato Tsubaki-san," Kallen responded, "Watashi wa ie ni kon, anata o toru ka?" **(Shall I take you home now?)**

"Hai, te kudasai," **(Yes, Please) **Tsubaki once again responded in Japanese. Kallen smiled and took the young girl back to the grounds.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lelouch, dressed as Zero, sat in the hideout of the Black Knights, in the new underground base of operations they had set up beneath the Omakata grounds, planning his assault on Yukiteru and Yuno. Thanks to his diary he had discovered Britannia's ploy to attack as well. He also learned that Schneizel would actually be entering the battlefield. Besides Suzaku's White Knightmare he would also have to worry about Britannia's prototype, a miniature Knightmare model: the Lagann Ex-Pro. According to Lelouch's data it contained no pilot and was controlled remotely, but could sustain a pilot if need be.

The Black Knights, yesterday, had been entrusted with some new Knightmares from the Kyoto group, the most advanced of which he gave to Kallen. Lelouch had plans to steal the Lagann Ex-Pro and also the Knightmare Schneizel would be piloting: Cornelia's old Gloucester. It had been modified and turned into a more lethal weapon in order to better stand up to the Pelleas more efficiently. This, according to his data was controlled by Schneizel himself, the Lagann Ex-Pro remotely.

The plan was simple, let Britannia attack first, wait until they were wounded and damaged, take command of the confusion with the Black Knights, offering again to assist Yuno and Yukiteru and then, amidst the Chaos take Cornelia's Gloucester, and the Lagann Ex-Pro.

Thanks to his alliances he had not one, but two aces: Kallen and Minene. Kallen would take to the battlefield while Minene would sneak under the radar and hijack the proper Knightmares. She'd take command of the Lagann Ex-Pro first. Apparently manual input overrode automated commands. She'd then use the small robot to take Schneizel's Knightmare and return both to base before heading back out to the battle in Cornelia's Gloucester. The only real trouble would be Minene's encounter with Schneizel and Suzaku, but from his diary it appeared that Suzaku would be too busy handling the Pelleas to assist Schneizel, who, according to Lelouch's diary, was more concerned with recovering it than anything else. Once Britannia had been driven off, which they would be once Suzaku was the only real asset they had left would be Suzaku. With a modified Gloucester, the Guren MK II and the Lagann Ex-Pro at his command even Schneizel would have to order a retreat. With his battle plans in order Lelouch headed up the stairs to talk things over with the Knights…or rather Minene as she was currently the only one present. The others were out partying.

"Not much of a party girl?" Lelouch asked her as he watched her doing some work on a mechanical device.

"I've got wanted posters strung up all over the place," she responded, "the moment I walk into a joint is the moment the party dies."

"How unfortunate for you, but for now I suppose it works out," Lelouch flung out his cape, "I need to talk to you about tomorrow's battle plan, you'll be playing an important asset in the battle tomorrow. I have need of a special skill of yours."

Minene smirked and put down her things, "Whatcha need?"

Lelouch went over the details of the plan with Miene, retracing his steps over the specifics she would play out. "Think you can handle it?" Lelouch asked when she was finished.

"It's a pretty wild plan, especially your faith in me to hijack Schneizel's Knightmare," she commented.

"Schneizel's piloting skills are about next to none. If anything he'll be there just to intimidate Yuno and Yukiteru," he stated.

"And what do you plan to do with those two once the battle is over?" Minene asked him.

"Once we drive away Britannia there's a high probability Yuno Gasai will attempt to get rid of us." By high probability, Lelouch meant certainty, as that was what was predicted in his diary. The only reason Yuno wouldn't attack is if Yukiteru convinced her not to. "When that happens you'll just have to leave everything to me. Unless Yuno Gasai chooses to surrender the Pelleas will have to be destroyed.

"Destroy a Knightmare that wasn't meant to be used for another 5 years? That's pretty implausible for one of your plans," Minene commented with a sneer as she folded her arms

"It may be implausible, but you forget I am Zero the miracle worker. I can turn even the most certain of defeats into victories. Fear not, at the end of the day it is us that shall be victorious!" Lelouch declared. In truth he had used his diary to determine a special use that the Lagann Ex-pro was built for and why it had been constructed. He was counting on its use to clench the battle for him.

"Well someone's awfully confident for a guy who had to be bailed out by me," Minene twirled a lock of her hair.

"Which is exactly why I'm counting on you to see this plan through Miss Uryu," Lelouch told her. "You and Kallen are my most elite allies. It's like chess. I am the king, but instead of one queen I have two."

"You flatter me Zero," Minene chuckled, filling lifted by Zero's compliment.

Lelouch looked at the clock on the wall, "the others should be back soon. Knock when they return," Lelouch back to his room.

"Sure thing," Minene smiled. When Lelouch returned to his quarters he saw C.C there.

"How did you get here without being seen, more importantly what do you want?" Lelouch asked her.

"I come and go like the wind," she sprawled out onto his bed.

"Just leave me alone," Lelouch grumbled sitting down at his desk.

"Aren't you going to tell that woman about your secret? You already told the religious girl," C.C reminded Lelouch.

"Minene is already known by identity to the enemy. If they capture her they'll interrogate her. She's also an arrogant one and could let it slip that I'm a diary holder if she knows. I'll tell her if the time is right or if she asks for my help seeking the throne of god. Knowing her I can hear her already," Lelouch cleared his throat and then pretended to be Minene and himself. He switched both poses and voices. "I've been doing some thinking," he said, as Minene, "Oh have you," Lelouch changed his posture and position to be himself. He switched back to acting as Minene, "Why should we settle for just going after Britannia? Zero have you ever thought of aiming higher?" Lelouch switched back to being himself. "Higher you say what did you have in mind?" He went back to mimicking Minene, "Have you ever thought of what it would be like to be a servant of God?" He became himself again, "Why be god's servant when I can take god's throne?" he shifted to being Minene, "That's not what I'm offering." Himself again. "That may not be what you're offering, but it's something I can accomplish." He quit the charade. "Something like that."

"You should join the drama club," C.C teased. Lelouch growled under his breath. "All joking aside do you really think you'll be able to pull off defeating a physical manifestation of god?"

"If not now then later. She is one of the holders after all. She must be dealt with at some point or another. Better it be now than when she starts to become a thorn in my side," I responded.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Lelouch checked his phone, "The others should be coming back shortly."

* * *

**Later that evening**

Lelouch lay down in bed snoring. He opted to stay with the rest of the knights. Britannia was planning to attack at day break so he had to be here to launch his plan between the late morning and early afternoon. His door was locked and C.C was keeping watch over him. At the time she seemed to be talking to either herself or some form of imaginary friend.

"He's certainly a reckless one," she said, as she tossed Lelouch's helmet up in the air and played catch with it. She said nothing as if hearing an invisible response. "The girl has already seen me. If I botch his plans how is he supposed to trust me?" There was another pause. "This Deus sounds like an interesting person the more and more I hear about him. I'd like to meet him if I could." She stopped playing catch with herself and set Lelouch's helmet on the table next to her. "Now, now I didn't say anything about that." There was another pause. "I doubt he'd have it in him, even with all that power, to do that. Once he learns the nature of our connection he'd be mortified." C.C grew cross. "I'm referring to the one I have with him."

There was suddenly a knock at the door. C.C put a hand next to the door, "Yes."

"Oh, I thought this was Zero's room," it was Tsubaki.

"It is, he's sleeping Tsubaki, did you need something?" C.C asked her.

"I can't sleep," Tsubaki stated.

"What do you want him to do about it?" C.C asked.

"Can I just come in?" Tsubaki whined. C.C sighed. For a teenager, Tsubaki certainly had some childlike qualities to her. The immortal witch rationalized it must come from years of being hauled up in a prison cell. She walked over to Lelouch's bed and threw the covers over his face. Only Tsubaki and Lelouch knew that she had seen his face. C.C then opened the door.

"As I told you he's sleeping so be quiet," C.C told her. Tsubaki looked at her.

"Aren't you…"

"Hmm,"

"You're the green haired woman who was with Zero when we first met," Tsubaki recognized her.

"You can tell?" C.C asked.

"Green hair, yellow eyes, and I recognize your voice. My eyesight may be poor, but your hair color is very…unique," Tsubaki told her.

"I see," C.C stepped to the side.

"Is he really sound asleep?" Tsubaki asked C.C

"Out like a light," C.C said, leaning back against the wall and slowly shutting the door.

Tsubaki spotted the helmet on the table, "So you also know his true face?" she looked at C.C

C.C grew slightly hostile, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean also?"

Tsubaki covered her mouth with her sleeve, "Zero showed me his face once and I see him all the time at school."

_What a fool. _C.C thought to herself. Lelouch prided himself in not letting anyone see his face so why let Tsubaki know what he looks like. Did he pity her because of her bad eyesight? C.C saw Tsubaki heading for Lelouch's bed and immediately swerved out in front of the girl. With Tsubaki's bad eyesight the long haired girl hit her thorat against C.C's thrown out arm and staggered back, coughing. Lelouch stirred, but only to turn over. "What are you doing?"

"I just…I just wanted to be near him," Tsubaki started to show signs of wanting to cry, "Is that so wrong?" she shut her eyes and began to wipe them to prevent tears, "To be want to be near the man who saved my life; the one who gave me a chance to live it as I saw fit."

C.C growled under her breath, at Tsubaki's theatrics but was starting to be able to see why Tsubaki had seen Lelouch's face. She loved him. Love. The one emotion C.C never grew to understand the concept of. Her 'Love Me' Geass that she had long since lost made it so that she could tell no longer the difference between infatuation of her and true love towards her, but she was still able to recognize it in others. C.C's eyes grew sympathetic and she sat down on one of the couches in the room. "Just don't wake him," she told Tsubaki with one eye open. "He gets very cranky when he doesn't get his rest. I swear he acts just like a teenage girl."

Tsubaki giggled, "You and Zero must be really close."

"I was asked to watch after him by a friend," C.C said, "Don't tell him I said that."

"You have my word," Tsubaki winked. She headed up the shallow steps to Lelouch's bed, but stopped and turned to look at C.C. "Oh I never caught your name."

"It's C.C," C.C responded.

"That's a weird name. You're not number are you?" Tsubaki said with an intuitive tone in her voice.

"Very astute, no I'm not, I'm" C.C looked over her shoulder towards Tsubaki, "a witch."

Tsubaki giggled, "You're funny C.C," Tsubaki walked down and stuck out her pinky to the age old Geass giver, "What's say we be friends. You and I will both look after Zero…nay Lelouch."

C.C smiled, "All right, friends it is," she and Tsubaki linked pinkies and shook.

"Lelouch-kun is lucky to have such a mature overseer and friend like you C.C-san," Tsubaki smiled.

"And Lelouch is very fortunate to have such a devoted ally such as yourself Miss Kasugano," C.C said.

Tsubaki laughed, smiling and then went over to Lelouch's bed, grabbed a blanket from a nearby shelf, wrapped it around her and lay next to Lelouch with her back against him. She fell asleep instantly.

"Sleep tight you two," C.C smiled and then looked up at the Moon that shone overhead through the one way glass, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**The Ruins of Shinjiku**

The sun was just coming up over the horizon. Yukiteru and Yuno were still fast asleep. Little did they know they were about to be in for a rude awakening. The Britannian army of Area 11, with Schneizel at its forefront headed off to eliminate them. Yukiteru's phone suddenly buzzed. It was an incoming text.

It read:

_Yukiteru, the Britannian army is coming 2 get u. B prepared 4 battle as soon as u can  
- Lelouch_

The buzzing only caused Yukiteru to turn over and only after the sound of a loud explosion did both he and Yuno bolt awake. The blast had targeted a large tower about a mile northeast of his and Yuno's direction. Schneizel did not know where Yukiteru was hiding and the Pelleas' tracking beacon had been disabled when Yuno made her modifications to get it to work so he was unable to locate the giant green Knightmare. Realizing the attack for what it was he and Yuno climbed into the Pelleas. Yukiteru suggested escaping via flight mode, but the moment they took to the skies they were spotted by Schneizel's Knightmares who had secured the perimeter before he set off the detonation via rocket launcher. Yuno responded in turn by activating one of the Pelleas' laser cannons' ripping apart the ruins and the soldiers with them.

Suddenly Schneizel appeared on Yuno and Yukiteru's screen, "Ah good day to you Yuno Gasai, Yukiteru Amano. Top of the morning."

"Who are you?" Yuno growled.

"I am second prince Schneizel, replacement Viceroy of Viceroy Cornelia who you two murdered in cold blood. I am here for my revenge," Schneizel told them.

"You can take your revenge and shove it up your ass. No one hurts my Yuki and gets away with it. Britannia is dead!" Yuno shouted.

"My, my how violent. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Ready the Hoplon 5!"

"What the hell is…" Yuno's response was cut short when a giant missile came roaring towards the Pelleas and slammed into it before exploding, sending it flying back.

"How do you like that? The Hoplon 5 is the Britannia's most advanced Anti-air cannon in existence. If you surrender now I promise I'll only take the Pelleas and spare you pathetic elevens," Schneizel scoffed.

"Not on your life!" Yuno declared.

"Then you leave me no choice, but to say. All forces attack! Destroy the Pelleas if you must, but kill Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano!"

"Yes my lord!"

Knightmares began piling out of their bunkers and stormed towards Yuno and Yukiteru. Yuno smirked. "Yuki," she turned towards him with a smile. "Hit that glowing green button on your right."

"You got it," Yukiteru responded. He pressed the corresponding button and duct opened in the Pelleas' right arm revealing a giant, blue laser blade.

"Let's see how they like this!" Yuno went charging forward and hacked in half each Sutherland that came her way.

Schneizel observed this and smiled, "My, my, the Pelleas is surely a force to be reckoned with."

Suzaku looked at him in anxiety, "For gods sake's sir give the order to deploy the Glaston Knights!" Suzaku shouted.

"Now, now, Mr. Kururugi do not fret," Schneizel stated, "After all the Pelleas' combat abilities are unknown by all except those who worked on the project and then some. I want you to watch the battle and observe its movements. We can afford a few soldiers in the process and in the meantime if any do manage to score a hit then the Pelleas shall be weakened.

"But sir…"

"I am in charge here Captain Kururugi, perhaps you would like me to revoke your rank as Glaston Knight head or have the Sub Viceroy reassigned hmm?" Schneizel asked him.

"N-no sir," Suzaku responded.

"Good, now don't question my orders again," Schneizel told him. Suzaku growled and watched as soldiers died at Yuno's hands as she made her progress towards Schneizel's forces. She got a few dings and scrapes on the way, but the Pelleas was more than prepared to deal with measly Sutherlands. In addition to the right arm laser blade, it had a left arm hookshot blade, two shoulder mounted laser cannons and a solar panel charged head cannon. When Schneizel had observed it long enough he gave the command to let the Glaston Knights deploy. Suzaku jumped at the order heading down the elevator to the Lancelot's docking bay and jumped into the cockpit of the Lancelot.

"My someone's all fired up," Lloyd joked.

"Just deploy this thing!" Suzaku was in no mood for games. He knew that the Pelleas would be a real challenge his Knightmare was supposed to be the most advanced, but the Pelleas was 5 years ahead of its time.

"Oh very well," Lloyd said. Suzaku waited a few moments before hearing the words. "Lancelot, go!"

Suzaku charged into battle with a fierce cry, Darlton to his left flank and Guilford to his right, the rest of the Glaston knights travelled behind him. Schneizel also deployed himself. He had given Cornelia's Knightmare a new shielding and a new paint coating making it a Midnight Black. He set up the Lagann Ex-Pro next to him. It looked like a miniature version of another prototype the Britannians had in development: the Siegfried. There were two clear differences between the two however. The first was the paint job. The Lagann Ex-Pro was all white. The Siegfried was to be orange. The Lagann Ex-Pro also wasn't covered in spikes, like the Siegfried, but had a single rotating, stick like protrusion beneath it. It hovered next to the alternated Gloucester

Schneizel glanced down at the miniature, remote controllable Knightmare Frame. "When the time is right, you shall merge with the Pelleas and the greatest Knightmare ever shall become even more powerful," Schneizel said and laughed with that of someone with an evil plot in mind.

Suzaku continued his charge towards Yuno's location where she was continuing to wipe out Sutherlands. "Knights," he stated, "I'm going to go on ahead the Lancelot is faster on its own, cover me when you get in range."

"Kururugi are you an idiot?" Guilford shouted.

"No, the Lancelot can survive until you all get to me. I'll make sure of it. Yuno Gasai will rue the day she ever hurt the Viceroy. Isn't that right?" he asked Guilford.

"Yes indeed," Guilford agreed.

"For the princess we shall not fall!" Darlton shouted.

"No we shall not! This is for Cornelia!" Suzaku dashed forward with a burst of speed. "Gasai Yuno!"

Yuno was so distracted with Sutherlands that she never saw Suzaku coming until the Lancelot drop kicked the Pelleas right in its head's solar panels. Yuno went rolling back. "The white Knightmare," Yuno recognized the Knightmare for what it was. Only Lelouch and the Britannians knew of its pilot.

Suzaku radioed his communication to the Pelleas as voice only as he drew out a sword, "Yuno, I'm offering you a chance to surrender."

"S-Suzaku!" Yukiteru was surprised.

"Yuno, surrender the Pelleas and we won't kill you," Suzaku told her.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Yuno asked. "You're going down Suzaku Kururugi, you pretended to be our friend and then you sold us out to Britannia. I'm not going to go quietly! I'll kill you!"

"If that's your answer then so be it. Have at it!"

Suzaku and Yuno rushed towards each other. The battle between the most advanced Knightmares in existence was about to begin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: And thus concludes another chapter of Ultimate Paradox. I will say this it was not easy getting through this chapter, and it will be even tougher getting through the next one. Although I must say I'm rather proud with how it turned out in regards to Tsubaki's character development. And it seems C.C is having a rather "interesting" conversation with a certain someone. Who will win the battle of the Knightmares? Will Lelouch's plan succeed? Who shall live and who shall die? Does the Lagann Ex-pro have anything to do with a robot of the same name from ANOTHER series or is it merely coincidence? Will Yuno accept Lelouch's help? Answers to these questions and more next time on Ultimate Paradox! Oh btw I turned 20 and as such I changed my username to reflect this fact :D)**


	14. True Form Part 2

**(A/N: You know last chapter was so good I feel like doing another one. Here's to the next part in the Ultimate Paradox saga.)**

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Mirai Nikki © their respective owners

* * *

**Schneizel's pov**

I watched from the safety of the sidelines as the Glaston Knights headed off into battle. According to my organizer it was only a matter of time before they were forced to retreat and Yuno headed my way. When she did I would merge my Knightmare with the Lagann and become powerful enough to take on the weakened Pelleas. My diary also told me that Zero would come and have Minene Uryu, now a member of the Black Knights, attempt to hijack the Lagann and kill me when I merged with it. To stop that, I set up a bunch of soldiers around the Lagann and the surrounding perimeter. She'll never get to me alive.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The Lancelot and the Pelleas continued to clash away at each other in heated combat, blade to blade. Suzaku made to use a spin kick, but the Pelleas was so well defended that he didn't send it very far. He rolled back and fired off a machine gun, but the Pelleas' shields were just as powerful, if not more, as the Lancelot's.

"Damn it!" Suzaku cursed.

Yuno looked over to the controls and pressed a button. "Extend!" she shouted. The Pelleas' laser blade extended forward, but the Lancelot's shields protected it from damage. Yuno fired off the hookshot blade, but it was deflected by Suzaku's shields. Suzaku then unleashed the lancelot's other blade and made to attack with a double strike. The first slash was blocked, but the second slash cut into the Pelleas' left arm, damaging it slightly.

_Only a scratch, _Suzaku grit his teeth. That thing is tough.

"Yuki why aren't you firing the lasers?" Yuno turned towards her partner.

"I can't…I can't do it Yuno. That's Suzaku in there."

"Suzaku is the enemy Yuki. He sold us out to the Britannians," Yuno was smiling, "he was never really Yuki's friend. He was always working for the 4th and wants to kill us because of it. Suzaku and Yuki can never really be friends." Yukiteru seemed depressed at hearing this, and Yuno was not about to let her partner's inaction keep them from surviving. She communicated to Suzaku's Knightmare. "Suzaku! Are we your friends?"

Suzaku fired off a slash harken at the Pelleas, which Yuno deflected with one of her own. "Friendship has no bearing on the law. You two killed the Viceroy. Even if you were innocent in attempting to murder Euphie, even if you weren't diary holders, murdering Euphie's sister is something I cannot overlook!" Suzaku leapt high into the air and brought both swords down towards the Pelleas. Yuno skidded the thing back to avoid being hit. While Yukiteru's diary had helped them learn the Pelleas' functions, and while the Pelleas was much more advanced than the Lancelot the difference came from Suzaku's military training and high level reflexes, and Yuno was just an ordinary student. Physical goddess or no, her reflexes were not on par with that of a trained military official. Also, Suzaku could handle more strain on her body then she or Yukiteru. Not to mention Suzaku wasn't afraid to get hurt. Yuno was scared to let just one drop of blood leave Yukiteru's body.

"Yuki come on already! Fire those cannons! We can win this if you do!" she told Yukiteru.

Yukiteru didn't hear Yuno he was deep in thought. He was thinking about the survival game and his involvement in it…and also Yuno's. Yes she said she would never betray him. Yes she said he could trust her. Yes she said she would always protect him, but did he need that? He wondered about that for a moment. He thought about when he was almost going to be killed by the 3rd. With the exception of that one incident, and the incident with Minene, Yukiteru realized that he had been in so much more danger and in much less ok condition by being with Yuno.

"_That girl is dangerous"_

Tsubaki's words rang through Yukiteru's head. Dangerous she was indeed. By sticking with Yuno he had been accused of conspiracy to murder, been labeled a vigilante and the enemy of Britannia and both he and he wasn't even going to get a chance to join the Black Knights because Yuno wanted him all to herself. He wondered how things may have been different if he had abandoned Yuno and taken allegiance with Lelouch. He wondered what things would be like if he ejected from the Pelleas right now and abandoned Yuno to save his own skin. _No, I'd never be able to live with myself, _he chastised. But why? That was the really big question. Why couldn't he just leave Yuno? Because she was his friend? So was everyone else at school. Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku…he even wanted Nina to grow to accept him. So why is it he was helping Yuno and not them? He was fighting Britannia he was a vigilante on the run and against the law with nothing for survival other than this giant green hunk of metal.

"Yuki! Do something!" Yuno shouted.

He snapped out of his thoughts and took notice of what was going on around him. The Pelleas was taking a beating from the Lancelot. Inside the cockpit of a Knightmare Yuno's powers were about as effective as Lelouch's Geass. The only thing she could do was keep the Pelleas at optimum efficiency at all times, but even that wasn't enough to keep Suzaku from using the Pelleas as a hacky sack. The Pelleas was built as a two person Knightmare for a reason.

"Yuki, I've protected you so many times," Yuno was tearing up, "Even if you don't like me, even if you consider Suzaku your friend, won't you protect me?"

Yukiteru manned up, "I don't dislike you Yuno," Yukiteru stated. He grabbed hold of the controls. He had his answer. He stuck with Yuno because no matter how he acted or no matter what he was she would always accept him. Yuno embraced him and everything he was and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was starting to feel the same way about her. He put on a serious face. He was ready to fight. "I'll protect you. Let's fight Suzaku!" He pressed a button and a powerful laser blasted forward. Suzaku projected one of his shields, but even that couldn't protect him as the laser ripped right through it and blasted a hole in the white mech, just left and below the cockpit. Yukiteru let out a fierce battle cry and set the overclock drive in gear, supercharging the Pelleas.

Yuno put her own psychotic smirk on her face. _We're gonna win this!_ Yuno charged the Pelleas forward using its extra vamped boosters, thanks to Yukiteru to charge towards the Lancelot and ran it though with the Pelleas' blade before slashing it out of the high powered Knightmare frame and nearly shredding the Yggdrasil energy core. Suzaku promptly ejected and got out of there fast. Yuno giggled a satanic little chortle, "I don't think so," she fired the solar powered head cannon to get rid of Suzaku for good, but she was stopped by a dark mauve colored Knightmare with a lance. A similar one came to ram her from behind, but Yuno took to the skies to avoid getting hit.

"Captain Kururugi, are you ok sir?" Darlton asked him.

Suzaku spoke into his headmounted radio, "I'm fine, but the Lancelot's seen better days."

"Darlton take Kururgi back to the rendezvous point," Guilford stated.

"Lieutenant Guilford are you crazy? If the Lancelot couldn't destroy the Pelleas what chance does a simple Gloucester have?"

"Captain, please…allow me to face against the monster who robbed this world of Princess Cornelia and her wonderful ladyship. You must live Suzaku Kururugi. You are Princess Euphimia's hope. Your survival is imperative. Please allow me to make up for and atone for my failure to protect Second Princess Cornelia."

"Guilford that's suicide!" Suzaku shouted, "I won't have it!"

"We're all dead if we try to run," Darlton stated, "Best one of us stay behind. Allow a man with more experience to speak on your behalf as tactician captain. He lowered one of the Gloucester's arms to let Suzaku climb onto it.

Suzaku growled got on top of Darlton's Gloucester and then looked towards Guilford as he prepared to face off against the damaged, but still very well-functioning Pelleas. He put one hand on the side of the Gloucester's head and the other on his radio. "When you see Cornelia on the other side be sure to let her know that Euphie still lives and if you see my father tell him…I'm sorry."

"Very well," Guilford said, not caring what Suzaku could be apologizing to his father for, not that he cared much. He readied his lance. "Now get going!" Darlton, with Suzaku in tow, drove off. Yuno fired a blast of energy, but Guilford deflected it away from the fleeing soldiers with his lance, damaging it severely in the process. "Your opponent is me Yuno Gasai!" he shouted. "I shall have Vengeance for Princess Cornelia's death!"

* * *

**Black Knight Underground Base**

Lelouch woke up the next morning and turned over only to roll on top of something soft. He saw the back of Tsubaki's head and subsequently freaked out before jolting backwards before nearly tumbling off the mattress. He got up and rubbed his sore spot that he fell on and C.C, who was in the room, laughed.

"So I see you've taken notice of your bed guest," the green haired immortal chuckled.

"Why is she in here?" Lelouch scowled.

"She said she couldn't sleep and almost begged me to let her in. It was quite cute. She cuddled up right next to you," C.C held up an 8 ½ by 11 paper. "I even took a picture and scanned it."

"What the…" Lelouch made a swipe at it, but C.C kept it out of his clutches. "You better not have taken that with my phone."

"Of course not," she said. Lelouch sighed. "I used your web cam."

His anxiety picked up again, "That's even worse! Give me that!"

"Why? I thought you liked the Kasugano girl," C.C teased.

Lelouch's serious attitude grew sorrowful and looked to the side, "It's not that I don't like her, but if that falls into the wrong hands…"

C.C understood what he was alluding to, "I see. Fear not," She unbuttoned her jacket a bit and folded the paper into a quarter fold before stuffing it into her cleavage and then rebuttoned her jacket. "There, now it's safe."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Lelouch asked.

"It's rather minor compared to being shot in the head," C.C responded. Lelouch could only agree. Suddenly there was a noise from the back of the room. It was soft and calm, like the coo of a dove. It was Tsubaki, yawning as she woke up. Lelouch checked his phone for the time and for an update

_The Pelleas has taken damage. Suzaku's Knightmare has been disabled. Cornelia's right hand, Guilford is on the verge of death._

_Show time, _Lelouch snapped his phone shut. Tsubaki watched him from afar as he grabbed his helmet and cape, having slept in his uniform.

"Are you leaving?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Indeed I am. It is time for great Zero to take the stage. Stay safe Miss Kasugano and await my return," Lelouch told her.

Tsubaki nodded in understanding. Lelouch went upstairs and as he did checked his phone for changes from last night. He had gotten into the habit of marking entries he had gone over. Anything that was unmarked meant that something had changed. He did an experiment once in order to deduce that such a thing was possible.

Something indeed had changed. Originally Minene was going to infiltrate without an issue, but it seemed that now that Schneizel had surrounded the Lagann Ex-Pro with soldiers. _Did he anticipate my entering into the battlefield? Is he a holder too? Or is this just Schneizel's craft at work? No matter, I can work around this._

* * *

**Shinjiku Ruins**

Guilford, like Suzaku, was compensating with his years of experience as a Knightmare Frame pilot for the fact that he had a much less advanced type. Guilford's lance proved sufficient enough to parry Yuno's Laser Blade. However, the weapon was becoming brittle with all the laser shots fired off. The problem with the laser cannons was their cool down time and Yuno didn't have the perfect concentration right now to keep deheating them so she and Yuki had only managed nine strikes with the lasers, 3 per cannon, including the head cannon. Only two of which Guilford had parried. He actually managed to reflect one, forcing Yuno and Yukiteru to use another shot to counter it. He dodged 3 and got hit by the other two.

"Yuki how much longer on the cannon recharges?" Yuno asked.

"Just a little more time," Yukiteru told her.

Guilford realized that his time was running short. His fuel cell was running low on power, his lance was singed and badly damaged thanks to the Pelleas' lasers and his own swords had been slashed apart by the Pelleas' single sword. It was the most advanced vibration sword ever. It seemed to be made purely out of energy, the blade was anyway. Guilford's time was just about up and he knew it. This really was going to be his last stand. _Hopefully,_ he thought, _hopefully my sacrifice will not be in vain. I can only hope Captain Kururugi and Viceroy Schneizel have had time to calculate another plan. _An image of Cornelia shot through his head. _Princess Cornelia…_Guilford shed a tear, _please forgive this failure of a knight. In the end I was unable to protect you. I don't know for what purpose you died for or what the heart of the matter is with these two elevens, but…I will..."_I WILL DIE WITH HONOR!" he rushed towards the Pelleas with ramming speed. Jousting lance prepared to strike.

"Fire," Yuno commanded. All three laser cannons were launched at the exact same time, blasting Guilford straight through. As they approached he threw his lance.

_Princess Cornelia…I did all I could…I hope…this is enough. _Guilford's Gloucester was destroyed and his lance sailed towards the Pelleas only to be sliced part way in half by the green Knightmare's blade before it landed on the ground looking like an aluminum can that had been broken open by an internal explosion.

Yuno started breathing hard.

"Are you all right Yuno?" Yukiteru asked her.

"I'm fine Yuki," she turned back and smiled. She concentrated and cooled off the laser cannons. "Shall we finish off those who seek to kill us?"

"I…" Yukiteru was hesitant.

"If we don't make a move they'll just regroup and attack us again. Doesn't Yuki want to be safe?" Yuno asked. Safe? Yes he wanted to be safe. "If Yuki wants to be safe then it means getting dangerous now. We must kill Prince Schneizel, Suzaku and Princess Euphimia. No, we'll destroy all of Britannia. We'll eliminate any who won't let us be. That's how it will be Yuki. And when it's all over we'll create a new future where we can live how we want. Isn't that the future Yuki desires? A future for the two of us?"

Yukiteru was speechless. Everything Yuno said was unflawed. Yes Britannia was the enemy. Anyone who tried to kill him was an enemy. This was a survival game. He gripped the controls, "Let's go, Yuno."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Schneizel's pov**

Everything was going according to plan. The Pelleas was damaged, I lost a lot of men. If my understanding of Zero's character is accurate he'll come charging in here with the attempt to destroy the Pelleas. _Of course who needs understanding when I have data? _I thought to myself and looked down at my organizer. I gasped.

_The Lagann Ex-Pro merges with the Gloucester. The 9__th__ is inside the 2__nd__ pod._

_But that's impossible! _I looked outside the window. All my men were stationed outside.

_Damn thing must be glitching, _I growled.

"Prince Schneizel sir," Kanon radioed, "the Pelleas has been spotted on the radar."

_Damn. What to do? _I looked down at my organizer for options. If I didn't merge with the Lagann Ex-Pro I was certain to be killed, but there was no DEAD END flag if I merged. That meant one of two things. Either the 9th was going to let me live, or Zero planned to form a temporary allegiance to dispose of Yuno Gasai. Either way, merging with the Lagann Ex-Pro was my only choice.

* * *

**Lelouch's pov**

I sat here, in my Zero outfit in a stolen perimeter tank, a soldier's disguise in the passenger's seat. I had Geassed a bunch of soldiers upon my arrival and told Minene that the coast was clear, that I had persuaded the soldiers to defect. She bought it and successfully took the Lagann Ex-Pro. Schneizel wouldn't suspect a thing. Even if he did, even if he was a diary holder, merging was his only option. He'd die otherwise. Losing Cornelia's revamped Gloucester was no major loss. The Lagann Ex-Pro was essential to the plan. If we lost Cornelia's Gloucester I could always have the Lagann merge with the Guren MK II. I watched and waited as the Pelleas came up over the horizon and I saw it first-hand. It had taken quite a bit of damage, but repairs could be done if I could claim it, besides it wasn't my primary objective. I sat here and waited for Minene to be merged with Schneizel…the Knightmares they were piloting anyway.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Schneizel held out on merging with the Lagann Ex-Pro until he could do so longer with a loud shout of "DAMMIT!" the pods fused and there was a flash of light. Cornelia's Gloucester increased in mass and density. A coating of white panels covered its outer arms, legs, chest and the back of the head. Also, instead of a lance, it now wielded a large, powerfully charged, and very finely crafted, vibration sword. Only Lelouch and the Britannian soldiers could Marvel at the sight.

"Yuno halt!" Yukiteru told her. Yuno stopped on a dime

"What is it Yuki?" Yuno asked him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he told her. Let's maintain distance and attack defensively. "We've taken a bit of damage."

"Oh don't worry about that," Yuno smiled. She concentrated and a glow covered the Pelleas, repairing the damage that had been done to it.

"I still think we should maintain a distance and attack defensively," Yukiteru told Yuno.

"If that's what Yuki wants us to do, then that's what we'll do," Yuno said and obeyed.

Inside the merged form of the Gloucester and the Lagann Schneizel drew a weapon on Minene, who also had one drawn on him.

"My, my, were you expecting company?" Minene asked.

"Maybe I was," he said, "9th."

"So, the 4th has you doing her work for you too does she?" Minene asked.

"What concern is that of yours?" Schneizel asked her.

"None, but if you want to live I suggest you eject. This Knightmare now belongs to the Black Knights. Zero knows all about you Schneizel: your reflexes, your tactics and even your motivations. He's not Britannia's number one enemy for no good reason and I'm not his ace for no good reason either. Get lost and retreat and I won't shoot. We're here for Yuno Gasai, nothing more."

Schneizel chuckled, "I suppose that makes us the losers then."

"You have until the count of 9," Minene loaded her gun.

"Very well, but know this the Second Prince Schneizel is not so easily defeated," Schneizel ejected from his pod. He knew better than to set off a firearm on the inside of a Knightmare Frame, besides upon hitting the ground he would encounter…

"So, Schneizel," Zero pointed a gun at him, "How good to see you?" The soldiers around Zero also pointed their rifles as Schneizel.

"What is the meaning of this?" Schneizel growled.

"These men know that Britannia, and you, will only lead them to ruin. They have chosen to pick the winning side. You have a choice now Viceroy Schneizel, you can run with your tail between your legs like the dog you are or you can die," Zero told him.

"You think I'm afraid to die for my country? You don't know what you're dealing with Zero!" Schneizel shouted.

"I do most certainly know what I'm up against Viceroy. I'll ask you again to make a decision. If you don't, I'll make one for you," Zero told him.

"Zero, quit fooling around, we need to finish the mission!" Minene shouted at him, through his radio.

"That's my cue," Zero put away his gun and the men lowered their weapons. "Get out of here Viceroy."

"What?" Schneizel was angered.

"You're the losers here. We are here to stop Yuno Gasai from wreaking havoc. As much as I hate the guts of Britannian nobility the Black Knights would be hypocrites if we did not stop a slaughter, but then again, you anticipated us to show up didn't you. If all else failed you were hoping we'd show up. Isn't that right?"

"How do you know so much," Schneizel snarled, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I think you know that. I am the Noble Demon. I am the Dark Mastermind. I am the Black King." Zero flung out his cape. "With my allies I shall do justice and punish the unjust. I am Zero!" He walked briskly past Schneizel grabbed the gun from the Viceroy, decked him across the face and stepped into the dual-operated Knightmare pod in order to re-enter it, "Now get lost!" he entered the Gloucester.

Schneizel began to laugh maniacally, "Interesting. Mark my words Zero. You will regret to have let me live. I will kill you in the most painful way possible for making a fool out of me!"

* * *

**Lelouch's pov**

I entered the dual-frame with Minene and sat in the front, controlling the main output. I waited for the Britannians to pull back and then contacted Yuno. "Attention Yuno Gasai, this is Zero, I have taken control of Britannia's most advanced Knightmare. Surrender the Pelleas and I won't rescind your right to live. Or better yet, join me, the choice is yours."

"That's quite the ultimatum," Minene commented.

"Let's see if she takes it," I said.

* * *

**Yukiteru's pov**

"Yuno we should join Zero. At least then we'll have allies," I told her.

"Yuki doesn't need allies. Yuki has me," she smiled. "We'll be ok, as long as we're together."

"Yuno please think about this. Zero has the Black Knights, Britannia has their entire army. We're just two people. If we're going to survive we need to pick a side."

"And both sides have diary holders," Yuno reminded me, "The Sub-Viceroy is the 4th and Minene Uryu is the 9th and she's a Black Knight. We'd be enemies to someone no matter which side we're on. Everyone's better off just disappearing. Besides we have the Pelleas and my powers. We're invincible."

"Yuno please don't do this. Please don't turn us against the Black Knights. Let's just retreat," I told her.

"We can't retreat. You heard Zero, we either hand over the Pelleas or we fight," Yuno told me.

"Then let's give up the Pelleas. We don't need it as long as we have each other Yuno," I told her.

"No…we need the Pelleas," she looked down and gripped the motion controls, "I…I can't protect Yuki on my own. We need the Pelleas Yuki."

"Yuno please, I don't want to see you die or die myself. Please let's just get out of here with our lives," I told her.

"Yuki," she looked at me with a tearful smile, "Please forgive me. The next thing I knew I blacked out."

* * *

**Yuno's pov**

I wasn't going to hand over Yuki. I would protect him and protect him I shall. I knocked him out temporarily using my powers and was prepared to use extra, astral arms to operate the rest of the Pelleas on my own.

"Zero!" I grabbed the radio wire, "I will not comply with your request. I will not allow you to take Yuki, the Pelleas and I will not allow you to kill me either. I'll kill you instead!" In all the hysteria Yuki failed to notice that he been referred to by Zero at all. This was personal. Zero was a diary holder and he knew Yuki and I were ones. He was here to kill me and Deus probably asked him to. "Die!"

* * *

**Lelouch's pov**

"So that's her choice," I sighed. "M-9, prepare for battle."

"You got it Zero," she declared. "Let's see what this powered up Knightmare can do."

"Before we do that. We should name it," I said.

"Name it?" she questioned.

"Look at its framework, its completion, the mighty sword it wields. Such a magnificent Knightmare can only go by one name: The Arthur."

"I like the sound of that. Now are we ready," Minene asked me.

"We are," I said. "Yuno Gasai. Prepare to die!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Damn, and I thought for sure I'd get to the end of this saga in this chapter. Oh well, guess that'll wait till next time. So yeah Guilford dies, Yuno knocks out Yuki, Schneizel retreats and Lelouch and Minene create the Arthur. Who will win in the battle between the Arthur and the Pelleas? Did Lelouch make the right move in letting Schneizel retreat? What will happen with the Lancelot damaged to such an extent that it was. Will a new model be built? What does the loss of Guilford mean for the Glaston Knights? What about the rest of the Black Knights? Will they help Zero or will this be a one on one duel? Answers to this and more, next time on Ultimate Paradox)**


	15. True Form Part 3

**(A/N: Another day another chapter. Here we go)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch took the controls of the Arthur and charged it forward; its mighty blade at the ready. Minene activated the propulsion system and the Arthur performed a jump attack on the Pelleas. Yuno blocked with the Pelleas' laser blade and fired off the hookshot blade, taking off one of the "ears" on the Arthur. Lelouch pulled back. _No shields huh? _He speculated. _The Arthur almost seems like a big target with its increase in mass and density. If anything it's just a giant melee attacker. _He took another swing at the Pelleas as it came in. Yuno shielded and the giant blade of the Arthur just scraped along the edges of the reinforced mech. _Damn. I guess I really have no choice. _Lelouch activated the air flight mode of the Aruthur granted to him by the Lagann Ex Pro.

"Going into the air won't save you," Yuno chuckled and did the same with the Pelleas.

"M-9, I want you to get me to a safe location and detach from the Aruthr," Lelouch told her.

"Say what? But we can't beat that thing without a fused Knightmare!" Minene shouted.

Lelouch remained as calm as ever, "In chess the king is the most important piece. The queen is the most powerful. As I told you before I have an extreme advantage. I have two queens."

"In other words, you want me to fuse with Kallen and her Guren," Minene rationalized.

"Exactly," Lelouch confirmed.

"You got it," Minene put her game face on. Lelouch switched the main controls to her and using her escape diary Minene managed to get to a spot on the battlefield that would give Zero the chance to retreat with the Arthur back to the rendezvous point and give her a chance to fuse with Kallen. While this was going on Lelouch instructed Kallen to meet up at the coordinates Minene was headed to. Minene detached from Zero and Lelouch told Kallen what was about to happen.

"But Zero I…"

"I know you're nervous about working with someone who attacked your school Kallen, but for now you need to put your differences aside and fight as one. For the fate of the future Yuno Gasai must fall," Lelouch told her.

"Zero's right Kallen, we're on the same team. I don't care if you hate me or not, but as long as you and I are Black Knights we're allies whether you're like it or not," Minene told her.

"Fine! But I'm only doing this because for Zero," she said.

Lelouch who was listening in said, "I couldn't ask for more." Lelouch, using the Lagann's remote control found the command to fuse it and targeted Kallen's Guren. He slammed the switch "Lagann Impact!"

The transformation sequence began. The Lagann Ex Pro attached itself to Kallen's Guren and the Knightmare began to morph. The Guren's left arm became identical to its right. It's legs became white. A flight system, powered by the Lagann Ex-Pro became available. Two shoulder mounted cannons with four holes appeared. They were armed with rockets. A giant, red orange energy sword, similar to the Pelleas' blue one, appeared in the Guren's left arm. Two arm cannons were merged onto the inside panels of the back of the Guren's arms, to be utilized when necessary. The chest of the Guren became all white and a pair of pink shades appeared over the head's eyes.

"Prepare to face," Kallen declared.

"The ultimate fighting power of the Black Knights," MInene continued.

"This is the combination of the skill of Zero's elite operatives," Kallen boasted.

"Stand in awe in front of the Knightmare that will topple yours," Minene bragged.

"The Guren Lagann…"

"MKX Pro II!" Minene propelled the Guren Lagann into the air to face off against Yuno

"Just who the hell do you think you're dealing with?" both girls shouted.

_The speech could do with some work, _Lelouch noted.

_Bring it on, _Yuno smirked to herself. She fired off the head cannon of the Pelleas. Kallen reached out with the radiation wave arm unit and absorbed the laser in and of its entirety. Yuno gasped. "O-oh yeah! Well try this!" She fired both laser cannons at Kallen and Minene.

"Sorry, but not this time! Fire rockets!" Minene shouted and fired out 8 rockets from the Guren Lagann's cannons. The lasers only cut through two. Yuno cut two with her sword and one with her hookshot blade. One impacted on the shields and the remaining two blasted straight into the Pelleas' defenses.

"All right!" Kallen beamed.

"We got a hit!" Minene was ecstatic.

"Keep it going girls you're doing fine," Lelouch praised.

Yuno recovered from the hit and fired the hookshot blade again. Kallen dodged to the side and grabbed it with the Guren Lagann's right arm and pulled Yuno towards her. The physical goddess cut the rope connecting the hookshot blade with her sword and then proceeded forward to cut Kallen and Minene with it who blocked with their own sword. Kallen fought to push back, using both of the Guren Lagann's arms to deflect Yuno. The Pelleas had higher parameters than the Guren Lagann so even Kallen's expert use of its power still made her hard pressed to push Yuno off, not to mention the yandere had gotten a running start.

"Don't worry," Minene said, "I got this covered. She opened up the arm cannon on the Guren Lagann's right arm and fired a barrage of bullets straight into the Pelleas, the shielding could only hold so much and finally broke through. Yuno's surprise gave Kallen the fraction of a second she needed to turn the tide and created a wide slash across the Pelleas center.

"Escape pod 1 compromised," Yuno's onboard computer beeped.

"No! no, no, no, no, no!" Yuno freaked out. Her screaming roused Yukiteru. She hadn't set him to sleep that long. She thought she'd be done by now.

"Yuno what's going on?" Yukiteru demanded to know.

"I…I'm sorry Yuki," Yuno looked at Yukiteru with a tearful smile, "I didn't want the Black Knights to take Yuki. I'm sorry Yuki. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Yuno why, why didn't you listen to me?" Yukiteru demanded to know.

Seeing the Pelleas just floating idly Minene said to Kallen "Hah, she can't have much left. What do you say Kallen? You wanna go in for the kill?"

"I…" Kallen was hesitant.

"Kallen what's wrong?" Minene asked her.

"I…I don't know, I mean, Yukiteru's in there. Yuno is a monster, but he's…"

"It's a sacrifice we need to make Kallen. You're the only one with the control to the right arm's Radiation Wave. The final blow can only be dealt by you," Minene told her.

Not even realizing that they could be fleeing for their lives Yukiteru and Yuno continued to talk. "Yuno why did you do this? Why can't you trust me to trust the Black Knights?"

"Because…" Yuno blinked out tears, "Because Yuki was right. I want to be the only one around Yuki. I want Yuki to not have to be with anyone else because Yuki doesn't need anyone else. Yuki only needs me and I need the Pelleas to help protect Yuki. My powers alone is what nearly got Yuki killed by the Viceroy. Yuki can't defend himself if we're attacked."

"That doesn't matter to me Yuno. I have you to help me because I know you'll always be there for me," he told her.

"Yuki," Yuno's smile faded and now she looked about as pitiful as a girl who lost her dog after it had been hit by a car.

Kallen, after spending moments deep in thought finally decided that this was something she couldn't stop. _Yukiteru, I'm sorry_. Kallen began to charge the Guren Lagann's radiation wave.

With a heavy hand Yuno reached for the controls to the 2nd Escape Pod. She would project a shield around herself to protect her from the blast, but she didn't know if it would be enough to protect her completely. Yukiteru saw this in his diary

_Yuno presses the button to my escape pod. _

And then a few entries down

_Yuno dies in my arms from injuries received in the blast. Her shield couldn't fully protect her._

"Goodbye Yuki," Yuno hit the switch to the 2nd escape pod.

"Yuno, no!" Yukiteru leapt over his cockpit seat and latched his arms around Yuno just before her barrier completed itself.

"Yuki what are you doing you'll die too!" Yuno told him.

"I don't care!" Yukiteru clenched his eyes shut and his arms around Yuno. "Yuno, I was dead until you helped me. I'm useless without you. Please Yuno if you're going to die then let us go together. I won't survive without you so it's best it would rather be sooner rather than later."

"Yuki are you stupid what about the Black Knights? Yuki wanted to join the Black Knights," Yuno said.

"Joining them won't mean a thing if we don't join them together. You matter to me more than they do Yuno," he then added softly, "I love you."

Yuno heard him and reacted with a soft gasp. _He said he loves me. _She smiled with a blush. _He said he loves me. _Neither of them noticed the sound of the future being changed or the change in size of Yuno's barrier as Kallen charged forward and exploded the Pelleas using the Radiation Wave.

* * *

**Area 11 headquarters**

Schneizel was not in a good mood. He had to deal with the nagging press about Zero saving him and the Britannian army. There was already speculation that he had intended to make himself lose to draw Zero out. _Why didn't Zero kill me when he had the chance?_ Schneizel grit his teeth. Schneizel was more than willing to die for his country, despite the fact that he was fighting for the throne of god. After all, he was the one who had suggested this little survival game to Deus in the first place. Schneizel, like his father, wanted peace for the world. His reasoning for proposing this idea to Deus was so someone other than Deus could take over and become god. Schneizeil had faith, so far, that if he couldn't be victorious that Euphie would. Even if he died there was still a chance someone better suited for Gods throne would take over. He was ready to go at any time and Zero had let him live, forced him to suffer this humiliation he was now dealing with. Was this part of the terrorists plan?

"_He knows all about you Schneizel, your reflexes, your tactics and even your motivations. He's Britannia's number one enemy for a reason"_

"Damn!" Schneizel pounded his fist with his desk. He calmed down and tried to think things through rationally. _Let's see, if Zero had actually killed me what would have happened? _He thought on this for a moment, realizing that after his funeral his father would be most upset that he had lost his most brilliant tactician. Schneizel wondered what father's next move would've been after his death. _He'd probably want the problem taken care of quickly and efficiently and to do that…_Schneizel suddenly came to an epiphany. _Aha! Now I see. Humiliation or not Zero's afraid of being wiped out. Yes of course, his force is still too small. One monster like the Pelleas is no problem, but what about seven at once? Based on his actions I'd say Zero's afraid of being ripped to shreds before he's had a chance to fight and build up. Yes, yes of course that must be it. _Schneizel came up with a plan. _I'll call father. Surely he'll be able to spare two of his most elite operatives if I play my cards correctly._

* * *

**Shinjiku ruins**

"Target destroyed Zero," Minene told Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at his phone no data had come in about Yukiteru or Yuno's deaths, nevertheless it didn't matter. Destroying the Pelleas was sufficient enough; it was a setback for Yuno. "Detach and let's head back," Lelouch ordered. "Mission accomplished."

Within the wreckage of the Pelleas lay Yukiteru. He was unconscious as he lay on a piece of scrap metal from the destroyed Knightmare. Suddenly he bolted upright and saw that he was still alive. He was in dire pain, but he was alive. "Yuno!" he called out only to cough up blood. _I have…I have to find Yuno,_ he said with a determined gaze. The sound of footsteps became audible as a figure moved past what used to be part of the Pelleas' arm. Yuno walked forward, staggering. Her leg was bleeding, possibly broken and her hair was down flat, part of it was scorched from the damage. She had her left arm crossed across her chest, a piece of shrapnel was lodged in her bicep.

"Yu…ki," Yuno smiled as best she could before falling forward onto the ground and collapsing.

"Yuno!" Yukiteru ran over to her, fighting through the pain and caught her before she fell forward. He turned her over in his arms and sat on his knees not caring how much blood he was losing from the open wounds on the outer sides of his legs. Yuno was still conscious, but barely. "Yuno," he held her to him.

"You…saved us both Yuki. Thank you for telling me that you…love…me," Yuno fell unconscious. Yukiteru clenched her body to him.

"Baka," was all he said.

* * *

**Hours later**

**Area 11 headquarters**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" to say that the great Lord Lloyd Asplund was dismayed over the loss of the Lancelot would've been an understatement. What could have been salvaged from the battle was in complete disrepair. "My precious Lancelot! My greatest creation ruined!"

"Poor Lloyd," Suzaku sighed. _I wonder what this means for me. The Lancelot was the only reason I was counted on as a pilot. I can kiss my position goodbye faster than I can say…_

"Eureka!" Lloyd suddenly shouted, having done a complete 180. He dug through the Lancelot's parts until he found a piece he was looking for. "All the battle data should've been stored on the Lancelot's on board file keeper. With this and the Lancelot's blueprints I can create a Knightmare that surpassed even the Pelleas! It will be the greatest advancement in Britannian history!"

Cecile shuffled Suzaku away from the area, "Why don't we leave him alone?"

"Good call," Suzaku agreed.

* * *

**Schneizel's office**

It had taken the man hours, but the Viceroy of Area 11 finally had a chance to make a call to the capital and get through to his father.

"What is this all about Schneizel?" the old emperor wanted to know.

"Sir, I would like to request some back up with regards to the problem with Zero," Schneizel requested.

"Can't you take care of a single terrorist group Schneizel? You're supposed to be Britannia's number one tactician how could you be so outclassed? Your late half-brother Lelouch was your only challenge when you were a boy and you never lost to him once!" Charles shouted. Lelouch was considered dead to the family regardless of whether or not he had survived the war 10 years ago.

"Father I'm aware of that," Schneizel said like a child who didn't liked to be nagged, "Nevertheless if this issue with Zero and Cornelia's murderers is going to be laid to rest I do believe it will require the touch of the Knights of the Round."

There was a pause from the other end, "Fine, I'll send the Knight of Six and the Knight of Three to Area 11 immediately. I do believe that will be sufficient."

"Why father I do believe you read my mind," Schneizel said, elated.

"Of course, now then Schneizel is that all you shall need from me?" he asked.

"I believe that will be all father," Schneizel said and hung up, "Good day."

* * *

**The Black Knights underground hideout**

The knights cheered when Zero, Minene and Kallen returned victoriously and pronounced the Pelleas to be a thing of the past.

"Woohoo no more scary girl with the pink hair!" Tamaki shouted.

"On the contrary," Zero declared, quieting everyone down, "Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano still live of this I can assure you. However, they have been greatly disadvantaged for we have the Lagann Ex-Pro the most invaluable Knightmare in Britannian history. With it we are much stronger. However, our next challenge shall be our toughest yet. We shall cross swords with Britannia at the Narita Mountains. Right now they are weakened due to the damage Yuno has caused them so they'll leave us alone for the time being. However, Viceroy Schneizel is no fool. he'll know we're coming. He'll leave Narita alone until he is ready to face us. We have the weapon that destroyed the Pelleas. However, fear not my knights when we face Britannia at Narita we shall crush the Britannians. We have the Arthur. We have the Guren. We have the Lagann. And of course we have my leadership!"

The Knights chanted Zero's name over and over again in appraisal for his words.

* * *

**Three days later**

**Ashford Academy**

After the afternoon Student Council meet Suzaku met with Lelouch on the roof, which was becoming routine for them. However, what was different about this meet was that Suzaku had initiated the meeting.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked as he got onto the roof.

"You know about the massacre the other day at the Shinjiku Ruins right?" Suzaku asked.

"You mean when the 2nd eliminated a large percentage of Schneizel's men? Is there some classified information you're going to share with me?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku nodded, "My Knightmare got busted so I'm going to be off the scene for a while. However, backups coming along to deal with Zero so I heard from your brother."

"Backup?" Lelouch questioned. _I see so Schneizel did as I suspected after all._

"Lelouch, do you know what the most elite members of the Britannian army are?" Suzaku asked him.

"Are you talking about the Knights of the Round?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku nodded, "Two of them are coming to help us out. The 9th, Minene Uryu, is working with Zero. She's your competition. I wanted to know that even though Britannia has taken a loss that you can still come to us if you're feeling insecure Lelouch."

"I told you before, I'm not as defenseless as you might think," Lelouch told Suzaku.

"Lelouch there's also something I should tell you," Suzaku stated, he sounded slightly scared.

"What's that?" Lelouch responded.

"I'm telling you all this because if you aren't as defenseless as you say Euphie and I could use your help," Suzaku stated.

"Do you need my help taking down a diary holder or something?"

"The 11th," Suzaku told him.

"The 11th?" Lelouch questioned. _This is the first time I'm hearing about the 11__th__._

"It's your brother," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch scowled fiercely. _I should've killed Schneizel when I had the chance or at the very least taken his phone, why didn't I? I had the perfect opportunity to eliminate or manipulate a member of the competition. _"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Because Schneizel threatened that he would dispose of the 8th the moment he found out who he was. He knows I have an alliance with you. His diary told him I had an alliance with the 8th, but I will go to the grave without revealing your identity that I can promise you. Lelouch, if there is anything you can do to help Euphie and me, please do it. She's scared Lelouch. Schneizel basically has a guillotine hanging over our heads. You managed to kill the 12th Lelouch, according to Euphie. You're a brilliant mind and about the only person I can ask for assistance. I'll beg if I have to, but please help Euphie," Suzaku requested.

"If you need a miracle worker why not go to Zero?" Lelouch asked.

"I won't ask help from terrorists!" Suzaku declared. Lelouch could tell he wasn't going to be swayed by the look in the brunette's eye. "I'm asking you as a friend, if there is anything you can do, please help me!"

_If I'm going to help him, I have to do it without being Zero. _Lelouch processed. _I don't know if that will be possible without exposing myself or taking a risk that I'm not sure my diary alone can get me out of. _"How long can you last do you think?"

"What?"

"I can't do anything right now, but if you give me time. I might be able to eliminate Schneizel," Lelouch held up his phone, "With my diary I can track your every move that I will learn to know you've made, yours, Euphie's, Schneizel's, anyone's. If you agree to give me data on movements of individuals in the army when I need it I might be able to do something," Lelouch stated. "You won't even have to do much of anything, you just have to agree and give me what I ask when I ask for it," Lelouch extended his hand. "Will you trust me?"

"Of course, thank you Lelouch," Suzaku shook his hand. Both of them headed for the stairwell only to open it and hear foosteps descending down the staircase. "Someone heard us," Suzaku made to charge down the stairs.

"Wait," Lelouch stopped him, "Allow me." He opened his phone. _Tsubaki?_ Lelouch sighed. "Let me handle this."

"Wait, but that person heard us talking about…"

"That person happens to be my ally, relax," Lelouch told him. Rather than chase after Tsubaki head on, he wandered to where she would end up.

Rather than follow Lelouch, Suzaku pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked for his friends. "Tsubaki? What's she got to do with all this?" Suzaku wondered.

He couldn't hear them at all, but he observed the pair from afar.

"Lelouch are you…are you really…?" Tsubaki seemed on the verge of crying.

Lelouch sighed. He realized that Tsubaki may have known that he was Zero, but there was one identity about him she didn't know: his identity as Lelouch Vi Britannia a former Britannian prince. "Tsubaki listen to me for a second I…"

"No," she turned around, "I can't…I can't believe I trusted you. You're…you're…"

"The enemy of Britannia," Lelouch stated outright.

"How can you be the enemy if you're an heir!" she shouted.

"Because I was cast aside, thrown away and discarded. I fabricated Zero to make a symbol in order to revolt against Britannia," Lelouch stated.

"And when your revolt is complete then what? Will you take Britannia's throne?" Tsubaki asked.

"That was my intention yes, but…"

SMACK!

Tsubaki struck Lelouch across the face, "You lied. You lied to me! To the Black Knights! I trusted you!"

"Tsubaki, listen to me for a second…"

"No you listen to me," she fumed, "If you think I'm going to let you drag around people so selfishly then…"

"I want to create a fair world!"

The volume of Lelouch's voice got Tsubaki to be quiet.

"I want to take reign so that no one else has to suffer. Nothing I've done as Zero has been a lie. There will come a time when my identity shall become known, but until my enemy's head rolls at my feet my identity remains hidden," Lelouch responded informatively with a strict tone.

"I…understand," in truth Tsubaki was a little disheartened. She used to believe in everything Zero stood for that he was the hope of the people, that he would crush Britannia, but in essence he just wanted to take it for himself. _Just,_ she thought, _Based on his personality I don't see how that will be possible. I don't know if I can still place my faith in him. I…_

Lelouch interrupted her thoughts, "By the way," he reached into his pocket and handed Tsubaki a glasses case, "I got these for you."

Tsubaki gasped and opened them and put the glasses on. She blinked several times, astonished. "I…I can see."

"I'm sorry if learning my third identity has stolen most of your faith and adoration for me, but that works better for me right now. If there's no emotional attachment between us the enemy can't use you," Lelouch told her.

"But I'm your enemy too! I'm your competition! You can easily sacrifice me!" Tsubaki was confused.

"If the risk outweighed the desired result, then yes, but the Black Knights risked their lives to save you. To let you die without attempting to save you would make Zero lose face. The holder of the 8th diary is Lelouch Vi Britannia, not Zero, and not Lelouch Lamperouge."

"So it's all a big charade this is just like one big chess game to you isn't it?" Tsubaki asked. "I…" she took off her glasses. "I can't accept these!"

"There not from me," he told her, "The president asked me to give you to them. She paid for them," which was true. Milly had practically strong armed Lelouch into giving them to Tsubaki.

"That doesn't change things," Tsubaki shook her head. She put the glasses away. She would hold onto them. "I can't believe I trusted you. The only person you care about is yourself!" she ran away.

_I'm sorry Tsubaki, but I can't let anyone get close, not you, not Suzaku, _he opened his phone to find that yet another diary entry that someone had eavesdropped on his conversation. _And not her either! Damn it Shirley!_ Lelouch ran off to prevent his friend from getting any funny ideas.

* * *

**Shinjiku Ruins**

Yukiteru and Yuno, now Knightmareless and fully healed, were unsure as to what to do. Neither had spoken much to the other except about where they were foraging their next meal from. As the sun began to set over the horizon a figure stepped out over on the horizon. He had white hair and was wearing a shirt and tie with an open button jacket. He was armed with a .38 caliber handgun and in his pocket was his wallet with his identification as a member of the junior police force. In his other pocket was a pink slip indicating his dismissal from the force. The slip was two days old. Yuno and Yukiteru heard this stranger's footsteps and prepared their defense. Yuno readied her powers and Yukiteru readied a hunting rifle he and Yuno had taken from a gun store.

"So I finally found the two people I was looking for," the newcomer said.

"Who are you?" Yuno asked.

"I'm just a humble traveler out to find whether or not Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai are dead or just in hiding looks like I found my answer," the person said.

"Do you plan to turn us over to Britannia?" Yukiteru asked.

"Perhaps this will answer your question," the person held up the pink slip. "I was let go by the police force for suspicious activity against the Viceroy."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here," Yuno said.

"Because I aim to unravel the mystery surrounding the enigma Yuno Gasai," he pointed to Yuno. He waved a finger around his head, "I want to understand how the world works," he lowered his arm and put on a serious face, "And I want to understand the meaning behind a strange pair of words I came across in my investigation."

"What were the words?" Yukiteru wanted to know.

"They were 'Future Diary'" the individual responded.

Yuno was more on edge now than ever, "What do you want with us?"

"To become your allies," the white haired male said, "I have a gut instinct that if I cooperate with both of you I will find the answers to all my questions."

"Do you swear…swear that you will not report us to Britannia?" Yukiteru asked.

The stranger emptied his pockets and let his wallet drop on the ground, "I've been walking for more than half a day and as you can see besides the pink slip and my wallet I have nothing on me."

Yuno and Yukiteru lowered their defenses, Yuno still on edge, but she felt safe knowing that she was only dealing with a single human. "What's your name?" Yukiteru asked the stranger.

"I am Akise, Aru Akise."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes so for everyone out there bugging the crap out of me about Akise, you can stop now. For the rest of you out there wondering about Mao, keep your clothes on. Nevertheless who could've expected the twists and turns this series has taken? The Pelleas was utterly destroyed by a ripoff of Gainax's iconic mech. Schneizel calls for backup from the Knights of the round, Anya and Gino specifically…for now, Zero plans his next move, Suzaku and Lelouch are actually cooperating and Tsubaki is losing her faith in her hero. This begs a few questions: Will any more of the Knights of the Round make their appearance? What will Lelouch actually do to assist Suzaku? Will Akise, Yuno and Yukiteru prove to be an effective three way team or will there still be trouble in the group? How will Lelouch convince Shirley that there is nothing going on between him and Tsubaki? What will Lloyd build in the Lancelot's place? Will it be able to stand up to the powers of the Guren Lagan MKX Pro II? And lastly with Schneizel at the helm of the Battle of Narita, soon to take place, how will the battlefield change without some of its iconic figures from canon? Well folks it's an hour to midnight and I am outta here! See you all later)**


	16. Deflection

**(A/N: Hey how's everyone doing? I got some great news for ya. I finally decided how I want Ultimate Paradox to end. This means I have the winner decided and how the ending is gonna go down all planned out. However, I think it'll be a long while before we get there. Now then, let's start off the new chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch chased after Shirley and finally caught up with her. "L-Lulu…I…um," the ginger was beet red.

"Shirley relax, there's nothing going on between Tsubaki and me," Lelouch said.

"B-b-but…but," Shirley was not willing to bite.

"I'm the Student Council Vice President and she's a member, is it strange for her to need something from me?" he asked her.

"But you gave her something didn't you?" Shirley spoke outright.

"Oh that," Lelouch looked to the side, "I gave her the glasses the president picked out for her. You were there remember?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Oh drat!" Milly said reaching into her handbag and pulling out a case of some kind._

"_What is it Milly?" Rivalz asked. _

"_I got these for Tsubaki and I forgot to give them to her," Milly answered._

"_Oh are those the eyeglasses I asked you to get," Lelouch asked._

"_Yup," Milly answered with a smile, "Speaking of which could you give them to her?"_

"_What? Why me?" Lelouch shot back._

"_You were the one who requested I get them. You be the one to deliver. Comprende?"_

"_I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Lelouch said taking the glasses._

"_What does it matter? Will you give them to her or not?" Milly asked._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever," Lelouch sighed, pocketing the specs._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah, but you 'requested' that Milly get them for her," Shirley reminded him.

"What's wrong with that, Tsubaki can't see very well. What's wrong with a guy looking out for his nakama? It's the same with Nunally really," Lelouch said, by that he meant that he couldn't stand seeing Tsubaki with such a handicap without something being done to curb it, of which something _could_ in fact be done.

"Oh…I see," Shirley felt stupid now…and also intimidated in asking Lelouch what she was about to ask next. "Um…say…Lelouch…"

"Hmm, something the matter?" Lelouch asked.

"Um, actually," Shirley dug into her pocket and pulled out two theater tickets and held them out in front of her, "I-I-I got these from my father he gets things like this all the time and so…I was wondering…if you didn't have any plans if you would…"

Lelouch insouciantly plucked one of the tickets out of Shirley's hand and looked at it before whipping his phone out and checking it against anything. Sure enough there was space to add it in. "Sure," he said, without smiling, but with a kind expression as he looked at Shirley, "I'll be there."

"Ah-ah-ah r-r-really?" Shirley was so flustered that there were sweat beads everywhere and her cheeks were so rosy that if any more blood rushed to them they'd look like sunburns.

"Sure, no problem," Lelouch told her.

"So does that mean it's a da…a day…a dayaah…a…"

"A date? I guess it could be looked at that way," Lelouch scratched his head.

Shirley's entire face turned the color of a ripe tomato. "U-um…Lulu…I…"

"Hmm, something else the matter?" he asked her.

"I…that is I…well…that is…you see…um…do you…do you have anyone you like?" Every bone in Shirley's body was demanding that she run away, and eventually she followed her instincts. "I'm sorry, please excuse me!" she ran off.

"Ah, wait, Shirley," Lelouch said and sighed, realizing she wasn't coming back. He looked at the ticket. _A date huh? _He sighed again. _Maybe I can't exactly go around keeping everyone at an arm's length. Shirley wouldn't understand that, and I've already agreed to help Suzaku take care of Schneizel. _He let out another deep sigh. _Might as well go make amends_

Meanwhile Tsubaki was already on the other side of campus, frustrated and angry at Lelouch. She was running so fast that she tripped over her shoelace and stumbled. She heard someone gasp. "Who's there are you all right?"

Tsubaki recognized the voice to be Nunnally, Lelouch's younger sister. Tsubaki grudgingly put on her glasses and followed the voice. "I'm fine Nunally…it's just…" Tsubaki's voice left her when she saw Nunnally's wheelchair. She'd only met Nunnally once, and that was at her induction into the student council. She hadn't really gotten a good glimpse of Nunnally. Due to her bad eyesight she had always though the girl was just sitting in some special chair, but now she saw it. Nunnally was both blind and paraplegic.

"Oh Tsubaki it's you," Nunnally was able to recognize her from voice alone, "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm ok, nothing broken," Tsubaki said nonchalantly. Again her voice left her and her face hardened. "Say Nunnally…are you…"

"Hmm, oh I suppose this would be your first time seeing me upclose," Nunnally responded, "Yes I'm blind and my legs don't work, but my big brother takes really good care of me."

"Really…good…care?" Tsubaki said practically in a whisper.

Nunnally, with her sharpened senses, heard her, "Uh huh, he's always been like that. Lelouch has always taken care of me for as far as I can remember."

"_I want to create a fair world! A world where no one else has to suffer!" _

_So that's why, _Tsubaki suddenly realized the true meaning behind Lelouch's words. _He doesn't want to rule Britannia. He wants to crush the nation. He wants to lead, but the nation he leads will not be Britannia. What a fool I was,_ Tsubaki abashed herself, _Lelouch…is still the same kind individual I've always thought him to be._

"Tsubaki?"

"Say Nunnally," Tsubaki sat down on the stone bench next to Nunnally's wheelchair, "Tell me more about your brother, the kind of person you know him to be."

"Tsubaki…do you like Lelouch?" Nunnally asked her.

"I do," Tsubaki said with a maidenly look on her face.

"You should tell him that," Nunnally said.

"I have," Tsubaki answered.

"Oh so you two are a thing already?" Nunally asked.

"Uh well…"

"Oh Nunnally there you are, I was looking for you," Lelouch's voice came from out of the blue.

"Oh Lelouch it's you. I thought I heard footsteps," Nunnally said with a cheerful expression. "I was just talking with Tsubaki. Lelouch are you two going out?"

"Wh-what?" Lelouch got defensive and blushed. "N-no…we're not…umm…it's not…"

"But Tsubaki says she likes you and said she told you," Nunnally said and then gasped, "Did you reject her?"

"Tsubaki what did you tell her?" Lelouch said crossly.

"Only the truth," the blue haired noble turned her head to the side. "I did confess to you after all, but you never did tell me how you felt."

"Oh I see now," Nunnally said and giggled a little, "Big Brother you're so easily embarrassed to hear words like that from a girl."

"Right, embarrassed…sure," Lelouch was eager to get Nunnally away from the area and then talk to Tsubaki one on one. "Tsubaki, would you come with me to take Nunnally back home so we can finish our conversation from earlier?"

"Conver…" Tsubaki was about to argue, but Lelouch winked, "Oh yes, that conversation. Yes you're right. Yes of course no problem," the noble responded.

Lelouch took Nunnally back to their living quarters and then brought Tsubaki into the living room. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she responded.

"Very well then," Lelouch said and after a brief pause began, "About earlier I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I get it. You're doing things for Nunnally's sake. You said you didn't want to see anyone else suffer. You weren't referring to just me. I know that now. You mentioned that you aimed to take Britannia and then added a 'but', but I cut you off. I think I know what you were going to say that that was your intention, but the nation you form will not be Britannia. You aim to destroy the nation in its entirety and create a fair world where everyone can live in harmony. Am I wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Even without your diary you still maintain some of that psychic insight," Lelouch complimented. "That's exactly it. Britannia will fall under the iron hammer of the Black Knights and from its ruins a new nation shall be formed and the tyranny of Britannia dismantled. I told you before, I will not permit a world where the strong devour the weak. Tsubaki, when I first saw you in that cage…words cannot express how infuriated I was. You're just like Nunnally, cast aside and just a fresh piece of meat for the mongrels of the world to chew on until they're full. I won't permit that in the slightest. When my new world is created I will make sure that the next high position you attain won't be just some front. Be it the head of the house or Empress of Japan, you will have the power your title gives you," Lelouch told Tsubaki.

"Lelouch," the noblewoman smiled.

"It was a mistake for me to try and hold you at arm's length. I was afraid it would just make things more difficult. Things are already hard enough with Nunnally as my weakness…I don't want to create more," Lelouch told her.

"How close do you want to hold me?" Tsubaki stood up. Lelouch didn't respond, only flushed. Tsubaki strode across the living room and, like a human hand around a drinking glass, clasped herself against Lelouch's body. "Like this?"

Lelouch surrendered. He realized it would be impossible for him to keep Tsubaki too far away from him. The girl was too devoted to him. She saw him as a knightly prince. "Yeah, like this is perfect," he answered wrapping his arms around the petit teen. Lelouch began to wonder who else may become too attached to him, people who could be used as effective hostages. He was wrong to think keeping Yuno from harming Nunnally would solve everything. He should've rendered her unable to kill. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. Images of Shirley, Kallen and his friends flashed through his mind. He knew that they too could be used as fodder against him by the other holders. Zero did not have a weakness, but the man beneath the mask did. From the atmosphere and from the warmth of Tsubaki's body Lelouch wound up falling asleep.

C.C looked down from the second floor balcony that overlooked the living room. She pulled out a digital camera and took a picture. She looked up to the sky suddenly. "What? It's cute." There was a pause. The green haired witch grew cross, "Don't mistake me, he and I are not like that. Our relationship is contractual, nothing more."

At this same time, Suzaku was on a ride back to headquarters. He needed to talk to Euphie about the Kasugano family. He wanted her to pay another visit to the religious grounds of the Omakata. Tsubaki had invited her back after all. Suzaku had read up on the Omakata, how the previous Cult Elder, Funatsu was executed for discovery of high treason and how the cult had come under attack by a terrorist acting independent from the Black Knights. There were too many missing details as the reporters couldn't get them to talk, but if they turned down a visit from the Sub-Viceroy it meant they had something to hide. Suzaku explained as much to Euphie. He even said that if they went together there was a chance they could run into Lelouch. Euphie agreed to the plan after hearing that without hesitation.

Just as they were about to leave, someone called out to them. "Hold it!" It was Lloyd.

"Oh, Lloyd is there something you need?" Suzaku asked. "We were about to go to the school to ask the head of the Omakata religion about a visit to her grounds since she's a student so whatever you…"

"Hmmm, you forget Suzaku that I'm your direct boss. I need you right now," he told him.

"It's ok Suzaku, it's not like we're in any rush," Euphie said kindly.

"Very well," Suzaku said, defeated. He followed Lloyd who showed him his newest creation. It was a Knightmare built to look like Lancelot, but there were several changes in detail. The most obvious was the obvious wing set attached to the frame. Following that was that the once white Knightmare was now a deep shade of royal blue. Its head also had a three pronged crest as opposed to the single prong it used to have. "Whoa,"

"Pretty impressive isn't it. I spent the last 72 hours trying to get this thing built. Thank heavens I still had the schematics for the Lancelot and all the battle data you had stored on the Lancelot was intact otherwise I would've never gotten the framework done so soon. My creation is still in its alpha stage so there are plenty of bugs and its completely unequipped, but this will be your new Knightmare, Suzaku my boy. What do you think?"

"As expected of you sir. It looks impressive. So what's it called the Lancelot II?" Suzaku asked.

"My, my the name Lancelot simply won't do for a machine of this gloriousness. No, from now on you'll be piloting," Lloyd turned to face the blue Knightmare and spread out his arms and said with enthusiasm, "The Beowulf!"

"But if it's only in alpha stage what's the point of showing it to me now?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Lloyd tossed Suzaku a key, "I want you to give it a test run. See if you can get it to turn on. You synced so well with the Lancelot so I'm hoping the Beowulf will accept you just the same."

Reluctantly Suzaku walked up the ladder and got into the cockpit. _If I die, Lloyd stays away from my funeral. _Suzaku may have been a death seeker, but going out in an accident as embarrassing as this one would be would just be humiliating in the next plane. He sighed and turned on the Beowulf. The deep blue panels suddenly began glowing the color of sun kissed sapphires. The Beowulf was acting at high efficiency, as if it naturally accepted Suzaku as its pilot.

Lloyd clapped his hands in enthusiastic delight, "Splendid, simply splendid. With such a success rate as this the Beowulf should be ready for combat in two weeks' time, just ahead of schedule for Schneizel's planned assault on the Narita Mountains."

"Right…the assault," Euphie seemed disheartened.

After a few more minutes Suzaku turned off the Beowulf. It was anchored to the ground so the only things he could really do was make sure the controls worked, and only within limits set by Lloyd. After he was done he and Euphie headed for the school in a limo. Suzaku had asked Darlton to come with him, to keep an eye on Euphie while he talked to Tsubaki about an arrangement. He knew exactly what would happen if Euphie set a foot on the grounds: Mobs. Since he had no way of knowing where she was he figured he might ask Lelouch. He called him.

Lelouch was sound asleep when his phone started buzzing. It didn't wake him up, but Tsubaki had her hand on Lelouch's pocket and it woke her up from her slumber. She reached for his pocket, but someone grabbed her arm. It was C.C. She had an almost untrusting look on her face. Tsubaki understood the reason. She wouldn't just be handling Lelouch's phone. She'd be handling his diary. It was easy to understand C.C's distrust with letting her hold that, even if they were friends.

The green haired immortal flicked Lelouch in the face. "Wake up!" she told him.

"Gah!" Lelouch woke up with a jolt only to notice his phone was going off. He looked at C.C as he fumbled for it. "You know there are less violent ways to wake people up." He got out the phone and saw Suzaku's caller ID. He hit the button to answer the call. "Oh Suzaku, I didn't think I'd hear from you. Work that boring?" the Britannian chessmaster joked.

"Very funny," Suzaku responded. "Actually I was wondering if your diary could help me locate Tsubaki."

"What do you want with her?" Lelouch asked as he rose to his feet.

"Euphie wants to take a visit to the Omakata religion. I don't have Tsubaki's contact information and it would be rude for us to just show up unannounced so if you see here could you…"

"She's right here with me actually hold on a second," Lelouch pressed the hold button. _I figured this would happen the moment I called Tsubaki my ally, but it's all according to plan, _he looked at C.C, _as long as her loyalty to me is truly indefinite this will work._ He looked at Tsubaki. "Euphie wants to take a visit to the Omakata grounds, but considering we're using that as a hideout…"

"I know, would the knights be able to make due outside the hideout for a while. I mean if you stay on the grounds I'm sure Suzaku intends to do an inspection," Tsubaki said.

"Indeed," Lelouch agreed, "And it's not like the Omakata clan can just turn down a request from the Sub-viceroy it was hard enough beating back the media. If we turn down the Sub-viceroy Britannia will think you have something to hide." _If Suzaku finds evidence of the Black Knights staying there it'll only cause trouble. I can't ask the knights to just pack up all their things and go. However I can ask them to just stay away from the area until he leaves. Knowing that they may be stationed there is not the same as finding them there and of course there's no issue if Zero were to make an appearance. I can have the knights cleared out by tomorrow. _"Tsubaki could you hold the meet tomorrow and allow me to be there as me?"

"Tomorrow, but…"

"Don't worry I have a plan. You just need to trust me," Lelouch told her.

"Very well, tomorrow's fine then," Tsubaki said, "I shall speak with my servants to have guest preparations made while you deal with whatever it is you need to deal with."

Lelouch nodded and then took Suzaku off hold, "Sorry about the wait. She said tomorrow's fine. I'll be there too so…"

Suzaku almost seemed happy to know that Lelouch would be there, "All right, tomorrow it is then. What time?"

Lelouch looked at Tsubaki who held up for fingers and then signed the letters 'P' and 'M'. "Does four in the afternoon work for you?"

"Works out well actually. I'll tell Euphie," he said.

"Right see you," Lelouch hung up.

"I do sincerely hope you know what you're doing Lelouch," C.C said to him.

"Relax, everything will be fine, however," he grabbed C.C's arm, "You and I have some planning to do." Lelouch looked at Tsubaki, "Can you get a ride to the grounds on your own?"

Tsubaki nodded, "I can get Mikami-san to come pick me up, but Lelouch are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I'm glad that you're concerned for me, but you don't have to worry," Lelouch told her. _If all goes according to plan, and I'm sure it will, I'll be able to completely throw Suzaku and Euphie off my trail. _

* * *

**That Evening**

**Omakata grounds**

Zero gathered the knights together and made a speech. "My fellow knights," he announced, "The enemy is headed this way to sniff us out. They will be here tomorrow. Rather than have you pack your things and go I want you all to just take what you can carry and lay low in the ruins of the Saitama ghetto until further orders."

"Why Saitama isn't Shinjuku closer?" Tamaki complained.

"Do you want to be in the same area as the pink terror Yuno Gasai?" Zero asked him. Tamaki realized Zero's point and subsided.

"But if we do that, what are you going to do?" Kallen asked.

"I am staying here. I do not intend to hide from the Britannians about our alliance with the Omakata group, but at the same time I cannot allow them to know that we are using these hallowed grounds as our base of operations. Therefore I want you all to lay low at Saitama until I give an all clear. During that time, Ohgi you're in charge of keeping everyone in line. Kallen you're in charge of rations."

"Yes sir," both saluted.

"Good, good," he looked Minene, "Minene, I want to talk to you in private after this group meeting I could use your hand in setting up a few special preparations."

Minene cracked a wide, evil smile and chuckled to herself, "No problem." If Zero was asking for her special hand in something it obviously meant he was preparing some fireworks and there was nothing the reformed terrorist liked more than making a big boom.

Minene and Zero locked agreeing glances before the glorious leader announced, "Knights! Have no fear. As long as you stand by me, no harm shall come to you! We stand united, for the destruction of Britannia, for the vengeance of those who have fallen who walked the same path as us, and of course for the liberation of Japan!"

Once again the Black Knights began chanting Zero's name in triumph and he stood there soaking it all in. _All according to plan_

* * *

**The Next day**

Lelouch arrived a couple of hours before the scheduled time. Tsubaki had sent her servant Ai Mikami to fetch him. The remainder of Tsubaki's servants had double lives, both as her servants and as Zero's soldiers, or allies in some way. When Lelouch arrived he met Tsubaki in the garden. She was in her standard orange robes and sipping tea while looking up at the clear blue sky, save a few clouds, and was wearing the glasses Lelouch and Milly had gotten for her. She cherished those glasses. Now that she and Lelouch had patched things up those glasses were like a sacred gift to her.

_It's funny, _Tsubaki thought to herself. _I completely despised Clovis, but…Lelouch is…all right._

"Tsubaki," he called out to her.

"Oh Lelouch," she pat the ground next to her for him to sit down. "Thank you for being here, but if I may ask what plan do you have?"

"That I can't tell you, it'll ruin the effect. You just need to trust me on this," Lelouch said and opened his phone to look at his diary. _Yes…everything should go according to plan. _He put his phone away and looked at Tsubaki. "Well we have a few hours, what do you normally do on days like this when you have nothing to do?"

Tsubaki sipped her tea, and then said, as she put it down, "Not much of anything really. Ever since the Knights took command of the Omakata group and ever since I started attending school I've just being enjoying nature and doing my work. Of course…now that I can see there are so many books I want to read that are down in the library. I'm worried though," she said.

"I told you to trust me," Lelouch repeated.

"No, it's not about that," she said taking another sip, finishing off the tea, "When you were Zero and you reformed the group, many of the cult members left. I…I don't know if they'll go running to the authorities or not about us."

"You needn't worry about them, they've been sworn to secrecy," Lelouch told Tsubaki.

"You say that but…"

"If I say something isn't worth worrying about it isn't worth worrying about. Leave the worrying to me. You just live your life ok?" he asked Tsubaki.

"Yes," she smiled I understand.

Lelouch picked up her teacup, "I'll go find Ai to get you another round of tea. Maybe I'll ask for my own. I'll be right back ok?" Tsubaki nodded in understanding and Lelouch got up to go to the kitchen to get more tea.

Tsubaki looked back to the sky and continued to think. _Yes…he is truly deserving of the title of handsome prince, but he makes a much better knight._

* * *

**4pm**

Euphie and Suzaku arrived promptly right on the dot at the Omakata grounds. Suzaku, as a safety precaution was armed with a single handgun. He and Euphie walked into the main room, which used to have Tsubaki's wooden cage, but was now one big room. Tsubaki stood alone in the room, wearing her glasses.

"Good day Miss Euphie it's been quite a while," Tsubaki bowed to Euphie.

"Yes it has good to see you Tsubaki. I must say those are very nice looking spectacles you have on," Euphie smiled.

"Thank you, the student council president bought them for me," she said.

"Speaking of the student council, didn't Lelouch say he'd be here," Suzaku asked. As if on cue the black haired teen came waltzing in from the right door entrance.

"Lelouch," Euphie said and began laughing happily before running over to Lelouch and throwing her arms around him. "Oh my older brother it's been so long since I last saw you. Oh I'm so glad to see you."

Lelouch's hardened face dissolved immediately and he put his arms around his half-sister. A smile could almost be seen on his face. He made his face out to be sympathetic and said, "Euphimia…I'm sorry about…Cornelia," he didn't exactly mean it, but he wanted to make it seem like he cared.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it," she told him, still holding onto him.

"Euphie let's not forget the reason why we're here," Suzaku told her.

"Ah yes of course," Euphie said, disheartened and fanned out her dress. She turned around to face Lelouch. "Lelouch, I'm sure Suzaku has acted as a go between for us for the Survival Game so I trust you know all about what's going on?" Lelouch nodded. Lying would be pointless with Suzaku standing right there. "That being said, why would you form an alliance with her and not us? I know you hate Britannia, but I'm your family aren't I?"

"True, but you're not helpless. You have the protection of the entire Britannian army, including the Glaston Knights to defend you, whether they know it or not. Tsubaki's about as defenseless as Nunnally and so I am protecting her until her time comes. We may be rivals, but like the 1st and the 2nd we are allies," Lelouch responded.

"But the Omakata group is in line with the Britannians," Euphie stated.

"Not anymore Miss Euphie," Tsubaki said, starting to understand Lelouch's plan, "the Omakata group disbanded for the most part. The only members left are my personal bodyguards ever since Funatsu was sniffed out. We are just a group of elevens prepared to fight the moment Britannia comes hunting for an example."

"Are you stupid? Britannia was protecting you, why would you…"

Lelouch put an arm in front of Tsubaki as if protecting her from Suzaku's words, "There are circumstances surrounding that that neither she nor I care to get into. Make no mistake though there is nothing outlandish going on here."

"Oh there isn't is there?" came a voice.

_That's impossible, _Tsubaki recognized the voice immediately as her eyes widened. She looked at Lelouch. _He's standing right here, so how…_

Suddenly a smoke bomb detonated and from behind Lelouch and Tsubaki Zero appeared. "Tsubaki! Lelouch! Behind you!" Both turned sharply.

Lelouch smirked when he saw Zero, _right on cue._

"Zero what are you doing here?" Suzaku demanded to know.

"You came here suspecting you'd find some dirt to dig up, isn't that right Suzaku Kururugi? It is true that Tsubaki and your friend have formed an alliance, but in truth their true protection comes from me," Zero stated.

"What?" Lelouch feigned surprise.

"You mean you didn't know?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Lelouch shouted at Suzaku.

"Zero, for what reason are you here?" Euphie asked with a compelling voice.

"It's simple really. You are seeking out the truth and I simply have no reason to hide. The fact of the matter remains is that I am Miss Kasugano's bodyguard as are the rest of the Knights. She was our first client. Isn't that right Miss Kasugano?" Zero extended an arm to the blue haired girl.

Tsubaki looked at Lelouch and then at Zero confused. She then felt Lelouch squeeze her wrist slightly. She winced and her eyes opened only to land on Lelouch's phone which was flipped open to the text section with the words 'Play Along' written there. Tsubaki understood and then pushed Lelouch's arm down and walked towards Zero, "Yes it's true. I'm sorry Lelouch I didn't mean to deceive you," she apologized. She stood at Zero's side.

"Tsubaki," Lelouch pretended to be crushed.

"Zero! Bastard!" Suzaku whipped out his gun and opened fire. Nailing Zero with several shots. The terrorist hit the ground bleeding.

"Zero!" Tsubaki cried out in agony.

"Nice shooting," Lelouch falsely praised, but it sounded genuine. Suddenly Zero got up with the bullets still in the terrorist's body.

"That's impossible!" Suzaku shouted firing off more shots, "I shot you in several vital areas! How are you still alive!"

"Because I am not a man Suzaku Kururugi," Zero told the soldier, "I am a symbol," Zero then drew out a gun and aimed at Suzaku and Euphie. "And symbols are bulletproof."

"Run Euphie!" Suzaku told her.

Zero fired off several rounds at the Sub-Viceroy and her knight. Suzaku emptied the rest of his cartridge either missing or grazing Zero, but the terrorist refused to go down. Every shot Zero took missed Suzaku as a small explosions happened near the soldier as he dodged Zero's shots. Suzaku threw the gun, but it just bounced off Zero's helmet and Lelouch caught it. _Right on spot._

"Lelouch?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch then pulled out an extra magazine cartridge and loaded it into Suzaku's gun. It was the exact type of bullets needed for the gun, "I'll hold him off, you get going, protect Euphie," he told her.

"Are you nuts?" Suzaku shouted.

"Just go. Once you're gone I'll make a run for it. Remember Zero's ideals. He won't kill me. You two just get going. Your invading on his territory and are therefore an enemy. He'll let me go once you two are safe, but things'll get ugly."

"But Lelouch!" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch held up his phone, "My DEAD END flag hasn't been raised. I'll be ok. Just get Euphie out of here! You want her to win don't you?"

"I'll come back for you I swear!" Suzaku ran off. Lelouch and Zero stared each other down until the car could be heard driving away.

Lelouch then lowered his gun. "Good job," he said to Zero. "You played your part rather convincingly."

"What?" Tsubaki was amazed, "This was part of your plan!"

"Of course it was," came C.C's voice as she removed the helmet of the Zero. She stood their standing in the outfit.

"Oh my god, how did you survive that a bullet proof vest?" Tsubaki could not comprehend what she had witnessed.

"I told you before Tsubaki, I'm a witch," C.C answered.

"But how did you sound like Zero normally sounds?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was all a recording," C.C said and pushed her hair back and detached a tape recorder she had taped to the side of her neck.

"But how did you plan all of this?" Tsubaki asked.

"I never told you about my diary's power before have I Tsubaki? It is called the Chessmaster diary. It allows me to read the actions and reactions of people I will know the actions and reactions of. In other words I knew the entire conversation that was about to take place beforehand, even where to stand when Suzaku threw his gun at C.C. My future self would examine the model number and other criteria allowing me to add the idea of grabbing an ammo cartridge from the supplies and use it. Suzaku knows how ridiculously overly prepared I can be."

"But what are you going to do about him later?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll make up a story that I convinced Zero that I and your servants could look after you on our own. He then told me that you that I you could still call upon him if you ever felt threatened," Lelouch explained.

"I thought when I first heard the plan that you were absolutely crazy," C.C stated, "speaking of the plan how exactly did you create those explosions? You filled my gun with blanks remember?"

"And that's where the brilliant mad bomber Minene Uryu comes in," Lelouch said and pulled out a small detonator device from his left hand pocket. "I had her rig up a bunch of small bombs around the area. The gun your using it built to use explosive shells. It's impossible to know the difference when your adrenaline is pumping like a heart with high cholesterol."

"But what was the point of all this, why couldn't you just show up as Zero?" Tsubaki asked.

"I set this up in this manner to separate the idea from Euphie and Suzaku that I am Zero. That way anyone who suspects me as such will be completely thrown off that Zero and I were in the exact same place. Also I knew Suzaku would open fire on Zero. I could've used a bullet proof vest, but," Lelouch looked over to C.C as her arm and shoulder wounds began to heal themselves, "those don't exactly help if you don't get shot in the chest. C.C as you saw can regenerate. Like she told you, she's a witch. The advantage of this is that it makes Zero out to be some sort of unkillable legend. No normal human can take that many bullet wounds and remain standing with enough energy to fire off a gun. Even with that said do not tell anyone the truth of what happened here understand?"

"I understand, but what about my servants?" Tsubaki asked.

"I sent them all on a couple of errands shortly before I made my entrance," Lelouch's orders and also pre-recorded.

"You're amazing Lelouch, you planned so far ahead," Tsubaki was completely taken with the young Britannian. Lelouch nodded and then looked at his diary. "Anyway your servants should be soon. C.C make yourself scarce," Lelouch told her.

"I know," C.C said before fleeing out of sight. She retreated down into the basement before dressing back up in biker gear and taking off on it back to Ashford Academy. She returned to Lelouch's bedroom, got undressed, put her normal clothing back on, what was considered normal for her, and sprawled out on his bed. "Dear me that was exhausting," C.C sighed. After a pause she said, "Impressive wasn't it?" There was a pause before she said, "I see, so I'll be seeing you soon then…well somewhat anyway." She leaned against the window and looked out it. "Three days hmm, well Lelouch looks like Zero's job is about to increase in difficulty. Are you up for the challenge?"

Unknown to C.C an individual sat in a tree peering in through Lelouch's bedroom window. He had silver hair and wore tinted sunglasses, and also wore earmuffs. "Ah C.C, you look so beautiful just like the horizon does shortly before sunset. He opened up a phone and looked at it. It won't be much longer now before we are reunited." His mouth created a deviant smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: I think it should be obvious who that was in the tree just now, and I'll say this now it's an Early Bird Cameo. Before we expound upon **_**that**_** plot point I must first do the battle at Narita. [I like following canon timeline as close as possible]. Stil a LOT of shit went down this chapter and HOLY COW that was one brilliant plan by Lelouch. Without his Future Diary though, that would not have gone as smoothly. Moving forward next chapter I will slowly start leaning into the Narita Mountains arc. That means Gino and Anya will be touching down on Area 11 soil soon. Nevertheless: what does Mao have cooked up his sleeve? Will Suzaku believe Lelouch's story as to how he survived his encounter with Zero? What about Shirley? What will she think when she finds out Tsubaki and Lelouch are getting very cozy with each other? Does Lelouch even think of Tsubaki in that way, or is it just that he views her as he does Nunnally and therefore the relationship is just like friends so close they're like siblings? Regardless of what's what I really worked hard on this chapter so I expect reviews. See you all later)**


	17. The Legend of Zero

**(A/N: Sorry about the delay folks. Finals week was murder and I was in anxiety waiting for grades. I AM going back to Bloomsburg this Fall. Yay me! Also I got Marvel Vs Capcom 3 so that's yet another reason for the delay. Now that that's out of the way let's get back on track for a new chapter )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Mirai Nikki

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

At the Saitama ruins the Black Knights were having a grand old time…in the worst way possible. With the exception of Kallen and Ohgi, all of the knights were drunk off their asses. Yes, even Minene. She and Tamaki were the worst affected by the alcohol. The former was doing a strip tease using a half destroyed lamppost as a strip pole while the latter was streaking through the ghetto without a care in the world. Kallen's homework and Ipod were about the only things keeping her from screaming at the insanity going on around her. Ohgi was just sitting on top of a heap of ruble, praying, having lost complete control of the situation and waiting desperately for Zero to send an A-ok message or to show up.

As if his prayers had been answered the radio buzzed, "Ohgi, come in."

The former resistance leader dashed for the radio, "Zero, oh thank god. You gotta get here as soon as possible."

There was an urgent response from the other side, "Why? what happened?"

"I well…please don't disrespect me for this but…" Ohgi turned up the microphone and held up the receiver to the chaos going on.

Halfway across the area, Lelouch heard all of this and just sighed. "I turn my back on all of you for less than twenty four hours and things go to hell. Can't you control everyone?"

"I would…but they're…they're not exactly…"

Lelouch sighed in frustration, "Remain calm Ohgi. Do your best to keep things from getting worse. I'll send Marco and Ai to help you bring everyone back to base."

"But sir…"

"I have things that require my attention, including battle plans for Narita. These were your men before they were mine Ohgi. Surely you don't need to rely on me for everything now just because I'm in charge do you?" Lelouch asked.

"I…no sir," Ohgi responded to Zero.

"Very good. I will see you, and the rest of the knights, tomorrow afternoon," the radio line went dead. Ohgi sighed.

_Yeah, we can't rely on him for everything. We need him to lead us and command us. _Ohgi turned around to look at the unruly chaos going on around him. He walked over to Kallen and tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled out her earphones. "Kallen can I borrow your rape whistle for two seconds?"

"Huh? Sure I guess," she grabbed her purse that was next to her, the same purse that concealed a knife and pulled out a small whistle. Ohgi walked over to a high rising pile of debris, put the whistle to his lips and blew. The whistle sounded loudly. The loud tweet was concussive enough to snap a good portion of the knights out of their drunken stupors. Everyone turned their attention to Ohgi.

"Listen up!" he shouted. "I just got off the radio with Zero. We have an A-Ok. Ai and Marco are going to come here to get us."

"Did he say what happened?" Kento asked.

"Zero said he'd meet with us tomorrow afternoon. If we're lucky, he'll tell us," Ohgi answered.

"What's this if we're lucky business, we have a right to know," Minami shouted.

"Zero is our leader!" Kallen's voice came from behind Ohgi as she stepped up next to him. "It's true that he holds many secrets from us, but we shouldn't question him. Not even for a second. We need him! What should it matter what happened. The enemy was dealt with in a manner that we can return to our living quarters."

"That's easy for you to say Kallen," Yoshida said, his anger influenced by the alcohol in his bloodstream, "You have a home to return to!"

Ohgi put an arm in front of Kallen and gave Yoshida a stern look, "Whether it's easy for her to say or not, Kallen has a point. What matters is that Zero gave us an A-Ok to return to base. Now then, until we see him again I am still in charge as per his orders. That said I have a few orders of my own. Sober up! Get Minene away from the lamppost. Find Tamaki and get him to get dressed after he's sober. Kallen go get the cooler and pass out Cokes to everyone."

"Yes sir," Kallen saluted and went to get the beverages.

Ohgi smiled at his success in calming the storm. He had managed to control the chaos. Zero was right. They needed him to be a leader, not to watch over them like a flock of sheep. He couldn't watch over them all the time. He'd be around when they needed him. Ohgi looked up at the sky, "Thanks Zero…for believing in me."

* * *

**Shinjiku ruins**

It had been a couple of days since Aru Akise had made his presence known to Yukiteru and Yuno. After a game of rock/paper/scissors it was decided that Yuno would go and get supplies from the nearest abandoned convenience store. While she was out Aru broke out into conversation with Yukiteru.

"Yuno doesn't trust me, does she?" Aru asked.

"Well our last 'ally' stabbed us in the back, so she's just a bit on edge," Yukiteru responded.

"Right, you told me, Lelouch. You also told me that he's warned you on several occasions about things, like how he knew about your mother being kidnapped, despite the fact that it was a ruse, or the fact that Britannia was on its way to attack you," Akise retorted.

"Maybe Lelouch would've known about the event after it happened so he was able to let me know ahead of time," Yukiteru responded.

"That's fine with something like Britannia going after the Pelleas, but in the case of your mother I have to question his source of information. I mean, weren't the black knights the ones you ran into, not Lelouch at the Omakata group?" Akise questioned.

"That…that is true," Yukiteru agreed.

"With that said, the only conclusion I can come to is that Lelouch is somehow involved in the Black Knights, much like your classmate Kallen." Akise told Yukiteru.

It had taken some doing, but the white haired detective had managed to get himself warmed up to Yukiteru and Yuno enough for them to consider him an ally, much to Yuno's chagrin. Akise was interested in the survival game and after several 'tests' presented to him by Yuno she allowed him to stay with her and Yukiteru. It didn't mean she liked it. Yukiteru had convinced her that while he trusted Yuno to protect him that the two of them needed a source of information beyond just their diaries. Akise, unlike them, was not a vigilante and could skulk through town to gather information. He swore that no matter what was asked of him he'd work to the best of his abilities to get what the group needed. In return for his loyalty the 1st and the 2nd diary holders had provided Akise with information about their 'adventure' up to the point they met him.

"By why would Lelouch involve himself in the Black Knights? Kallen too. They're both Britannian," Yukiteru inquired.

"I don't know, but if I had the resources I could do a more thorough investigation," Akise stated.

"What kind of resources?" Yukiteru inquired.

"Well I'd either need to get involved with the Omakata group, attend Ashford Academy, or get involved with this Honorary Britannian you mentioned Suzaku Kururugi," Akise stated.

"What would you do from that point?" Yukiteru asked.

"Well I'd—" Akise was interrupted by the sound of shopping cart wheels driving over gravel as Yuno returned to where the two boys were.

"I'm back," Yuno stated plainly.

"Ah wonderful, I'm starving," Yukiteru went straight for the shopping cart and found a cup of yogurt and a spoon.

"So 'Mr. Tactician' what are we going to do?" Yuno asked Akise.

"Well, as I just finished telling Yukiteru, with all the information Lelouch has told you while you've been on the run, it wouldn't be unreasonable to say that he's working with the Black Knights," Akise stated.

"The Black Knights again," Yuno scowled.

"I don't see what you guys have against them. While I don't necessarily agree with the Black Knights choice of methods they're goal is admirable," Akise stated.

"I don't buy it," Yuno stated, "If their goal is to protect the weak why aren't they coming out here to help us. We're just two people living out on our own. Instead they ripped the Pelleas from us and protected the 6th. Their claims don't add up."

"Hmm," Akise pondered, "That's…certainly interesting."

Yuno mentally slapped herself. She didn't like Akise knowing too much. The more he knew the likelier the chance he'd figure out about her. That was a risk she didn't want to take. She didn't know all the information Yukiteru had been telling Akise behind her back. He knew Yuno wouldn't approve, but Yukiteru wanted to be able to trust Akise. He had helped them in the short time he had been here and he hadn't done anything suspicious.

"This is a long shot, but what if Zero is a diary holder?" Yukiteru questioned.

"That's…possible. I would need a chance to test that hypothesis," Akise stated.

"Look we aren't going to get anywhere if we're indecisive. I don't like this, but we need to know what's going on around us. Incidents like what happened with the Pelleas can't happen. I don't like admitting it, but if Britannia comes back I can't take on an entire fleet of Knightmares. One or two would be no problem, but I can't protect Yuki and fight at the same time, and I sure as well won't trust you with his life," Yuno told Akise. "What do we do?"

"Like I said earlier, I'll either have to enroll in Ashford Academy, join the Black Knights or ally myself with Suzaku Kururugi," Akise stated. "Pick one."

"Go to Ashford, it's the least dangerous and if you have to change your alliance once there then do so," Yukiteru told him.

"All right, then both of you give me your cell phone numbers. If I find anything I'll be in touch," Akise told them. Everyone exchanged numbers. Afterwards Akise pocketed his phone and went off on his own, "I'll meet up with you two when I can." He grabbed a box of granola bars from basket Yuno had.

Once Akise was out of sight, Yuno lifted the cart into the air using her powers. "Come on Yuki, we're moving."

"What? Why?" Yukiteru asked.

Frustratingly, Yuno put down the cart, "I don't trust Akise. I know we need a reliable source of information Yuki, but I just don't trust him. We need to get out of here. We'll leave the country. We'll be save if we leave Area 11."

"And how do you expect us to do that? Even if we used your powers to fly someone will spot us." Yukiteru pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket. "Did you forget about this?" He was holding Akise's printed out copy of his and Yuno's wanted poster. There was a bounty on their heads. "We're to be shot and killed on sight by the Britannian Empire. I don't doubt that they'll look for us no matter where we go." Yukiteru put his hands on Yuno's shoulders. "Yuno, you have to trust me to trust Akise. We need his help."

Yuno balled her fist, but submitted. "Ok," she said. "If Yuki wants to trust him, then I'll let Yuki trust him, but I don't have to like it ok."

"I never said you did," Yukiteru pulled Yuno in for a kiss.

"You're getting better at that," Yuno told him with a smile after it ended.

* * *

**Lelouch's location**

As the young Britannian walked the streets of Area 11 Rivalz pulled up to him on his bike. "Oh Lelouch, hey what's up? What're you doing all the way out here alone?"

"I had to go to Tsubaki's home to help her with something," Lelouch answered.

"Well you didn't have to walk all the way, I would've given you a lift if you asked," Rivalz told him.

"I was picked up by one of Tsubaki's servants," Lelouch lied. "It was kind of short notice." _If Rivalz isn't acting concerned it means Suzaku hasn't said anything to any members of the student council. He's probably somewhere back at the main office building chatting up with Schneizel about Zero. Things should spread like wildfire. _

"Attention, Viceroy Schneizel El Britannia has an important announcement for all citizens of Area 11," Lelouch walked away from the sidewalk and leaned on Rivalz's bike, hearing this, to watch the broadcast.

"Hello, my fellow Britannians, and you Elevens, I have an important announcement to you all. Zero is dead," Schneizel announced.

Lelouch scowled, _what are you up to Schneizel?_

"Earlier this afternoon Sub-Viceroy Euphimia Li Britannia and Captain Suzaku Kurugi invaded the Omakata group where Zero unceremoniously appeared. He was shot and killed by Captain Kururugi of which we have footage," Schneizel stated.

_He's bluffing, _Lelouch stated.

Unfortunately Schneizel had video footage, very real footage in fact. From the angle of the shot, Lelouch determined that a small video camera was inside Euphie's broach. The video had no sound and only showed the brief instance when Suzaku opened fire on C.C, who was disguised as Zero at the time before cutting off. Lelouch was conveniently outside the shot. Schneizel went on to brag about the death of the terrorist, but Lelouch was doing his best to keep himself from laughing like a mad man in front of Rivalz. Instead, a wide, deviant smirk crossed Lelouch's face.

_Schneizel, this is worst move you could've made. You underestimate the power of Zero. _He composed himself and turned towards Rivalz. "Rivalz, could you give me a ride to campus and back to the religion grounds?"

"Huh, sure, but why?" Rivalz wanted to know.

"You don't need to know, just drive away from the grounds the moment you drop me off. I don't want you getting caught up in what's going to happen," Lelouch told him.

"Well alright, I guess I still do kind of owe you the average unconditional favor every now and then," Rivalz agreed.

"Excellent," Lelouch said with a smile.

* * *

**Omakata grounds**

Ohgi, Kallen, Minene, and the rest of the Black Knights made their ways back to the Omakata grounds, completely oblivious to Schneizel's broadcast, from within the vans owned by Ai and Marco.

Upon arrival all the members were greeted outside by their leader.

"Zero," Kallen was the only one to vocalize her surprise.

"I thought you weren't showing up until tomorrow," Ohgi said.

"Plans have changed," Zero responded. "Schneizel has prematurely declared my death. Because of that I shall inform you here and now what happened and what we are going to do about it."

* * *

**One Explanation Later…**

"Wait you were rained down upon with bullet wounds, but your all right?" Ohgi was shocked.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Captain Kururugi. I am not a man, but a symbol and symbols are bulletproof. Regardless, Schneizel believes he has crushed the people's hope, but he underestimates my ability to live. It's true that any normal human would have crumpled into a heap after putting on a front like Schneizel suspects, but I, Zero, am not an ordinary human. Schneizel's claim of victory has presented us with the greatest opportunity the Black Knights have had since our debut to rally the public to support us and believe in us," Zero declared. "Tonight we shall put on a show that Schneizel will never forget."

* * *

**That Evening**

Suzaku sat in his office quarters looking at his phone. He hadn't spoken to Lelouch since that incident earlier in the afternoon. He called Milly, the only person from the Student Council whose number he had and she hadn't heard from him. He prayed and he prayed hoping that Euphie wasn't about to read "The 8th is dead" in her diary. He'd get a chance to speak to Lelouch tomorrow, assuming he was alive.

Schneizel made it clear to the young Britannian that Zero's strength to get up was a front. He could've survived long enough to threaten Suzaku and Euphie, but he couldn't have done any real damage, which is why all of his shots missed. He was also angry that Schneizel didn't tell him about the camera on Euphie's broach. Schneizel had watched the whole video and now he knew that Lelouch was alive. Suzaku was thankful that the camera didn't have a microphone so Schneizel couldn't hear anything that had been said.

However, Suzaku just had a bad, gut feeling that Zero wasn't down for the count. The man who had outfoxed Clovis at Shinjiku, before Suzaku's timely arrival, and also outmatched Britannia when a three front assault was made against the Pelleas would not so easily appear unguarded and die.

Suzaku turned on the television, hoping to find something interesting only to find that a broadcast was going on and the filming was being done right outside the radio broadcast station a couple blocks away. The person being filmed: Zero. He was standing at the top of the building, two spotlights shining on him.

"Here me Area 11 and Britannia! You have been misled. Schneizel declared me dead, but I, Zero cannot be done away with so easily! You may riddle me with all the bullets you want, burn my body and incinerate the remains and I will return, like a phoenix from the ashes time and again to exact my justice!"

Akise was watching this and immediately phoned Yuno and Yukiteru to find a working TV and soon the trio was watching Zero's broadcast.

"Viceroy Schneizel El Britannia, if you have the audacity to declare me dead without certainty it means you actually consider me a threat. However, you have bigger problems to worry about right now. Just like Jerimiah Gottenwald the Britannian Military is rife with spies, unable for you to detect, unable for you to dispose of under the rug. Some may serve you day by day others may lead some of your most crucial branches of military, but you'll never know how many there are or who they are."

_Zero,_ Suzaku growled under his breath. At this point Britannian soldiers appeared behind Zero to apprehend him.

"Citizens of Area 11, I bid you all adieu, and know that so long as the strong oppress the weak I shall always exist to save those who are oppressed!" Zero declared and then jumped off the balcony of the tower only to fire off a grappling gun and attach the grapple to a nearby building. Zero swung into the building, the glass of which was already pre-shattered, the room of which was vacant. Bullets continued to rain down upon his location, but an explosion of chemically enhanced bombs at the top of the tower started a fire and cut visibility. Zero escaped down the stairway of the building and into a van to pick him up. The vehicle drove away. Zero's helmet came off, revealing C.C, who quickly opened a gym locker laying in the middle of the back of the van. Lelouch got out, received his Zero outfit from C.C as the immortal witch switched places with the young Britannian. Zero then got into the front where Kallen was driving. "That was brilliant Zero," she complimented as the resistance leader buckled his seatbelt.

"Eyes on the road Kallen," Zero told her.

"Y-yes of course," Kallen turned to face the road. As she continued to drive she realized that she and Zero were completely alone. Her face flushed at this realization. _Eyes on the road, eyes on the road, eyes on the road._

"Kallen,"

"Yes," Kallen nearly popped up out of her seat.

"No need to be so jumpy," Zero told her. "We're far away from the enemy."

"I-I know that," Kallen blushed heavily.

"Good then calm down," Zero told her.

_Easy for you to say Mr. I'm Immortal. Damn these teenage hormones, _Kallen thought to herself. When the van stopped at a red light she said, "Zero, why did you recruit Minene Uryu?"

"Because she is useful," Zero answered, "Her knowledge of explosives and pyrotechnics make her an invaluable ally."

"But she…" Kallen didn't want to question Zero's choices. The Black Knights needed Zero. If they pressed him too much she was worried he might leave them. "I…then…" Kallen thought a moment about what she was going to say. "Minene said the two of you were partners before you formed us. Is that the truth?"

"She was involved in the Saitama incident of her own volition, that's how we met. She helped me escape when the group I was trying to aide gave up on me. She was the only one who chose to still believe in me. I created the Black Knights out of people who I believe would unquestionably follow me, united under the same banner and fighting for ideals the same as my own. I had every intention to have her be with us at our formation, but she was captured by the assassin we killed that evening," Zero explained to the red head.

"So then does she…know your real identity?" Kallen asked.

"No, she does not," Zero responded. "Not a single member of the knights knows my identity," which was true. Tsubaki was not a member of the knights herself. She was simply an affiliate and a host to their base of operations.

"So where do we go from here?" Kallen asked Zero.

"We plan for Narita," Zero answered.

"Understood," Kallen stated.

The Black Knight Ace continued to drive until the Omakata grounds came up in view. Everyone eagerly anticipated another speech from Zero. Noticing this, Lelouch decided to oblige. He stood on the low rising wood platform above the front steps of the grounds and prepared to speak.

"My fellow knights," he addressed, "Tonight's operation was a success thanks to everyone's efforts who participated." It had taken quite a few hands to pull everything off. From the spotlight workers, to hacking the Britannian network channel to broadcast the speech, to the explosives, courtesy of Minene, to Kallen driving the getaway vehicle, to the camera crew, it had taken a good portion of the knights to pull things off. "Through our efforts we have let Britannia know the legend that is Zero. Schneizel made a grave error the moment he declared me dead. Area 11 has been shaken to its very core. When Britannia makes its move to taken Narita, we will be there and we shall crush Britannia under our heel!"

Once again the knights began chanting Zero's name. All Lelouch did was smile from behind his mask.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Upon seeing Lelouch in class Suzaku signaled to him, using their roof code himself for once. Lelouch excused himself from the company of Shirley and Rivalz and went to go face the music he knew would be playing the moment he woke up that morning.

At the roof Suzaku was waiting for him. "How did you do it?" Suzaku asked him.

"Pardon?" Lelouch asked.

"Zero, how did you get away from him? And what about Tsubaki?" Suzaku wanted to know.

"I convinced Zero that I and Tsubaki's servants could look after her on our own. He then told me that Tsubaki and I could still call upon him if we ever felt threatened. Tsubaki was originally going to come back as if nothing happened, but to fend off the media since she was caught on camera she's staying home for a few days. I have to bring her homework to her now until the end of the week." Lelouch explained.

"How in the hell did you reason with a terrorist?" Suzaku asked.

"Zero isn't out for blood needlessly. He's just a mercenary that chooses his own employers, doesn't expect pay and has his own agenda. He also prides himself in his code of conduct," Lelouch stated.

"Right the whole protect the weak from the strong creed," Suzaku said sarcastically. He then spoke much more seriously, "If Zero and the Black Knights really wanted to do justice they should join the police force."

"According to Zero he already tried that and it failed miserably," Lelouch lied. "Zero did more than just protect Tsubaki from an assassination attempt. He sniffed out a rat and disposed of it. In his own words 'If Britannia had been contracted for the job they would've been paid off by bribe money to look the other way.'"

"Where does he get off insulting the good name of Britannia?" Suzaku scowled.

"The good name? Suzaku Britannia was ready to kill you on false pretenses for a murder you didn't commit you should be thanking Zero for saving your life. Or at least I would be if I was in your position," Lelouch said sternly.

"Well then I'm glad I'm not you then. Zero is a criminal Lelouch," Suzaku stated. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I won't be caught up contemptible tactics and underhanded methods. I will change the system from within. I've risen in rank several times already. I'm currently the captain of Euphie's knights, formerly Cornelia's. Oh and Schneizel knows your alive. We only used the shooting, but Schneizel recorded everything from the moment Euphie and I stepped outside the limousine."

Lelouch didn't react intensely, merely a low grunt and slight tension, but it was noticeable. "You make it sound like I was hiding myself from him. Does he know I'm a diary holder?"

"No, he has no idea. To him you were just unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mine and Euphie's being there was a search for the Black Knights, not something regarding the survival game. What were you doing at Tsubaki's anyway?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"She needed help with regards to matters regarding the academy, one of her associates picked me up at campus," Lelouch responded.

"Why you? Milly's the president," Suzaku stated.

"I told you Tsubaki is my ally," Lelouch responded.

"Ally how? Is she a holder or—"

"I retain my right not to share information with a rival. You may be willing to help me in any way you can, but I'm not willfully turning information over to you," Lelouch responded.

Suzaku actually smiled, "I should've expected as much."

Lelouch brought Suzaku back to an earlier statement, "You said that Schneizel found my involvement…unfortunate?"

"Your family actually does care about you Lelouch. At least your siblings do. If they knew you were alive then maybe…"

"Interesting," Lelouch smiled. _All this time I never thought it would be this easy. I'd been wondering how to help Suzaku and Euphie without resorting to falling back on the knights and I think opportunity just came knocking at my door._ "Suzaku, I think I just came up with a plan to get rid of Schneizel, but you're going to have to trust me and do everything exactly as I say."

"What? Really?" Suzaku was hopeful.

"Yes, meet me underneath the student council building after classes and make sure you aren't followed. I'll discuss my plan with you there," Lelouch told him.

"Alright," Suzaku nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll be sure to include in my plans to make things look like an accident," Lelouch said. "Although I must say I'm still surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Suzaku asked.

"Think about it. Schneizel may just be a member of the survival game, but he's also the Viceroy of Area Eleven. Why not just forge evidence of corruption and have him stand trial to be executed wouldn't that be cleaner?" Lelouch inquired. "I suppose not, if it were that simple you wouldn't have come to me. Schneizel is oppressing you and Euphie and you want to fight back. You don't like that feeling so you want him out of your way."

"Stop Lelouch," Suzaku's fist tensed. "Don't say another word."

Lelouch didn't stop, "If Schneizel goes down Euphie can become Viceroy and you'd be in direct control of all of Area Eleven's military. Whatever happened to everyone's needs but your own?"

"This is different Lelouch," Suzaku said sternly.

"How so?" Lelouch questioned.

"Because I'm a soldier of Britannia!" Suzaku raged and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Lelouch sighed, _He'll snap out of it eventually. _He hated to do it, but he wanted Suzaku to realize what he was doing. Lelouch had the gut feeling something might happen where Suzaku would turn and pin Schneizel's murder on him, but he could see the choice of what he was doing was really killing the brown haired soldier. He didn't have time to think on the situation because a radio in his pocket was buzzing.

"Zero, come in, Zero!" It was Ohgi.

Lelouch pulled out the radio, "This is Zero. What's the situation?"

"There's a pair of Britannian military academy students here. They surrendered to us without a fight and they want to speak to you," Ohgi told Lelouch.

"Do you know what they want from me?" Lelouch asked. He was confused by this input of data. Why would Britannians surrender to him and then ask to speak with him. More importantly how would they know where to find him? Things were mighty messy at the moment and Lelouch hated messes. His diary wouldn't tell him what to expect. Lelouch's diary could only record people he knew the names of or had some point of reference. Otherwise there was no need to consider them a piece on his chessboard.

"Can you keep them detained until later this evening? I'm tied up with personal matters," Zero responded.

"Not a problem, they're not hostile in the least," Ohgi responded.

"Good. I'll see you before or shortly after the sun goes down," Lelouch hung up. He sighed, _I hate surprises._

* * *

**That afternoon**

After speaking with Lelouch and understanding the plan Suzaku arrived back at HQ and went to Euphie's office. "Oh Suzaku," the pink haired princess brightened up at seeing him, "What can I do for you?"

"Say Euphie you wouldn't possibly have time to listen to an old story would you?" Suzaku winked indicating that what he was saying was contradictory to the truth.

"Well Suzaku," Euphie folded her hands, "I have a lot of work to do, but I suppose I could take a five minute break."

"Good, I wanted to tell you about a zoo I once went to. They had lots of interesting exhibits. They had lions, elephants, lambs, octopuses, underwater crabs, horses, ibises, salamanders, giraffes, otters, iguanas, not gazelles, tigers, old hippos, ermines, lame platypuses, and unique caterpillars," Suzaku felt like an idiot speaking code using a zoo of all things, but he hadn't had time to come up with something a bit more creative. Euphie seemed to get the message and wrote down something on a notepad.

"That's very interesting Suzaku, thank you for sharing," she replied. Euphie got the coded message, having written down the first letting of what Suzaku had said. On the note were the words: Is he really?

"Ah well…you welcome," Suzaku said grabbing the pencil, "It's just…you're one of the only people I can tell things to." He wrote down: Yes. Euphie took back the notepad and erased what had been written while Suzaku tied up the seemingly meaningless conversation, "Ah well…sorry to take up your time with such nonsensical drivel. I…we both probably have a lot of work to do."

"No that's ok, I like seeing and hearing from you Suzaku stop by more often," Euphie told him.

"I…uh…ok," Suzaku was surprised at receiving such a statement. "I…I'm going to go see what Lloyd's done on the Beowulf." He left Euphie's office.

* * *

**That Evening**

Lelouch, as Zero, arrived at the Omakata grounds. He went down to the prison chambers where the two Britannian women were being kept. One of them had caramel colored hair with turquoise eyes the other was blonde with green eyes. Both were dressed in royal purple uniforms with their hands tied and bound behind their back. Their ankles were also locked together by cuffs. "Two gorgeous women throw themselves at my feet, how delightful," Zero joked. He folded his arms and covered his body with his cloak. "Start talking," he told them.

"Zero, my name is Marika Soresi," the caramel woman stated, "I am…I was a military academy student. My friend here, Liliana Vergamon, was a member of Sub-Viceroy Euphima's soldiers, formely Viceroy Cornelia's soldiers."

"And why should I care?" Zero asked.

The two girls looked at each other and then nodded. Marika was the one to speak. "About a week ago, my brother was pronounced dead having been killed in an ambush set by you. Or rather that was the 'official story'. A member of the engineering corp, Felicita Orsenwald, dug up the truth. She found that in reality my brother was killed by Cornelia Li Britannia in what is now Viceroy Schneizel's office. Further information reveals that he filed a report saying that he and his men, including Jeremiah Gottenwald, the man you called Orange, were attacked by an ambush set by you. If Jeremiah was really on your side you would have no reason to dispose of him personally. What I believe is the case is that my brother's entire unit was set upon by Britannian soldiers, Cornelia's men to be more precise, and the blame was pinned on you to turn paint you in a light that is rather out of character to what you have painted yourself as thus far, especially with your broadcast last night. Viceroy Schneizel considers me a liability and would have me executed, worried that I'll take revenge on Britannia for Kewell's sake. If that is how Britannia runs then that is not the nation I wish to serve under. Your aim is to destroy Britannia is it not?"

"It is," Zero responded.

"Then…allow me to assist you. If this is the kind of nation Britannia is, the kind of nation that spits in the eye of its good soldiers to exemplify the demonic appearance of their enemies then I would sooner serve a leader who aims to crush such a nation. Liliana as well saw and understood that. Rather, she was the one who brought everything to my attention. Zero, I will do whatever I can to prove my loyalty. Perform unspeakable acts if I must, but…let me serve under a commander that will not betray his own people. 'Protect the weak from the strong,' that is your creed. The creed Britannia should be following, but isn't," Marika pleaded.

It took every fiber in Lelouch's being not to laugh as he pressed his fingertips to his visor. _Here are two people who get it._ He thought. _Still I would be naïve to trust them, then again, if they get out of line there's always the 'direct control' option. _He put his hand down, "There is no need to prove loyalty to join, only to prove loyalty to stay and to do so one must prove themselves in battle. How did you find us out here anyway?"

"We came here to ask Tsubaki of your whereabouts we didn't expect to be imprisoned on sight. We surrendered because we intended to keep our lives. We want to be of use to you Zero. Please trust us," Liliana pleaded.

"Very well, if you truly wish to help talk to Ai and get to scrubbing dishes and start pulling your own weight around here. If you truly wish to be of use to me and prove your loyalty you can prove yourselves at the battle of Narita," Zero stated.

"Understood," both women said at the same time.

"Good," Zero said and radioed for Minene, "M-9 I want to speak with you in private. Have Ohgi come down here with you. I have an announcement to make."

"Yes Zero," Minene responded and she and Ohgi came down to where the prisoners were.

Zero indicated the two women with his outstretched hand as he faced his subordinates, "These two have seen the corrupt nation that Britannia is and are defecting to our side. I trust you Ohgi to teach them the pecking order around here and see if they're trustworthy material before we go to Narita. Keep an eye for suspicious behavior."

"I…" Ohgi was about to question the order and think Zero a bit naïve about this, but remembered what Kallen said about not questioning Zero. "Understood sir," he saluted and let the women out of their imprisonment."

After he left Minene stayed to speak with Zero and sat in the only chair in the room. "So what do you need with me?" she asked.

"I need to confirm the girl's story. You told me that you took the guise Felicita Orsenwald to spy on Britannia. Did you or did you not dig up evidence about Marika's brother Kewell?" Zero asked.

"I did," Minene put her hands behind her head, "I figured you could use some trained soldiers and if pretty little Marika knew what happened to her poor, poor nii-san she'd defect. Of course, I made a few things up to fill in gaps, but those two aren't that bright. Besides their charts the only thing going for them is their looks. Manipulating them to be loyal knights will be an easy task for someone as tactful as you."

_And to think Kallen questioned her loyalty, _Lelouch smirked behind his mask. "Good work M-9. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do regarding Narita." Lelouch left the room. He went upstairs and found Tsubaki out in one of the gardens. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Being out of school for a few days has been boring, but I understand it's for my own good," Tsubaki stated.

"I don't like keeping you cooped up in here. You should be out there and allowed to see the world," Lelouch told her.

"Oh, I've left the grounds. Ai and Marco have been very accommodating in taking me all sorts of places. Just because I'm not at school doesn't mean I'm confined to the grounds. Zero," Tsubaki turned and smiled at her hero, "You've made it possible for me to live. To be allowed to act upon the position I have as head of the household. I can actually make demands and I have loyal friends. Even Kallen pays special attention to me."

"Think nothing of it. You asked for my help and I obliged. I didn't realize it would be this much of a positive change for you," Lelouch responded.

"Anyway you should probably head home before your sister worries about you," Tsubaki told him.

"Yes, I should," Zero headed off.

"I'll see you whenever ok Zero?" Tsubaki called out to him.

"Mmmhmm," Lelouch responded and left.

* * *

**Britannia Capital**

"Flight 213 now boarding to depart for Area 11," an announcement came over the PA at the airport. Gino and Anya stood in line and loaded up onto the aircraft. Anya held up her phone and looked at her photo album. She looked at the photos she had not taken yet, but would be taking.

"Say Anya can I see your phone again. I want to see what Area 11 is going to look like," Gino said. Anya handed it to him. Gino thought it was so cool how Anya's phone could see into the future. He understood very little about the survival game. Anya didn't really care much about it herself. All she knew was that her phone showed her pictures that she would be taking and also a little blurb about the picture. She had had no encounters with other holders like Deus had said to her and she hardly recalled the meeting of the rules. It was as if another presence had been there when the meeting took place. Anya only received the information from Deus later.

Anya and Gino got on the plane and into their first class seats. "Flight 213 now departing for Area 11."

"This is so exciting," Gino grinned ear to ear.

"Yes," Anya said without a flicker of emotion indicating such. The plane lifted off the ground and took off

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah the Legend of Zero really gets established in this chapter. And holy shit Anya's a holder who would've thunk :O. I had to do it though. She's the only character with an ACTUAL diary in Code Geass XD. It also seems Lelouch has an idea with how he's going to deal with Schneizel. Also I'd like to thank L002 a bunch of stuff. I've been forgetting to credit him and I've been meaning to. Thanks for all your help man . Anyway, can Marika and Liliana truly be trusted? What is Lelouch's plan for dealing with Schneizel? Will horses have to be changed midstream for the battle of Narita? What interesting things will happen when Akise arrives at Ashford? Will Lelouch or Zero ever convince Suzaku to join the Black Knights? How much more in Lelouch's favor has the Battle of Narita been tipped with so many iconic characters, and advanced Knightmares at his disposal? Or will the development of the Beowulf help even things up? Answers to these questions and more in the next Ultimate Paradox chapter)**


	18. Moving the Pieces Around the Board

**(A/N: It certainly has been a while since I did a chapter for this, but somehow I found the inspiration to get started)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or Code Geass

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Two Days Later**

Suzaku was at the airport waiting for an arriving pair of important soldiers: the knights of the round. When Schneizel mentioned that they would be arriving Suzaku took it upon himself to be the ones to greet them.

Considering the fact that Suzaku had no transportation on his own, Cecile and Lloyd were forced to drag out the van to bring him to the airport, and were waiting there with him. Lloyd was displeased about the whole thing.

"How much longer are we going to be waiting? I still need to install the Beowulf's tertiary drive core so that the arm weapons will function properly." The scientist complained.

"Now, now Lloyd we're doing a very good thing for the Viceroy." Cecile reminded him. "We're giving a welcoming greeting to two very important members of the Britannian military. Who knows, perhaps you could examine their Knightmares to improve the Beowulf's performance?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

Suzaku cut his boss off, "Hold that thought Lloyd. I think I see them." Suzaku had been given photographs of Gino and Anya so spotting them as they came out of the main gate was easy. He waved and flagged them down.

Across the road Gino noticed Suzaku waving his arm frantically in the air. "Is that our ride?"

Anya looked at her phone and found a picture identical to the scene before her. "That's them." She answered.

"Wonderful," Gino said, ecstatic, "Let's go introduce ourselves." He sprinted towards Suzaku's location. "So you here for us?"

"We are if you and that pink haired girl are the Knights of the Round and not just some lookalikes." Lloyd joked.

"Haha," Gino laughed, "Not to worry we're the real deal." Anya finally had walked up to Gino's location. "I'm Gino Weinberg and this is Anya Alstriem. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi, Captain of the Glaston Knights. This is Cecile Croomy." He gestured to her.

"Hello." She waved.

"And my boss Lloyd Asplund, who seems to have already made his presence known." Suzaku gestured to his boss.

"Yes, yes, so now that introductions are out of the way could we please get back to the lab?" Lloyd asked.

"I can drop you off at the lab Lloyd, but these three are due for a meeting with the Viceroy." Cecile gestured to the three soldiers.

"Not to worry." Gino grinned. "I can drive us."

"You can?" Cecile questioned.

"Driving a car has to be like piloting a Knightmare. How hard could it be?" he asked.

"You would be rather surprised." Suzaku told Gino. Hearing that reminded him of a certain incident when he and Lelouch were kids, a time of which Suzaku believed driving games could teach him all he need to know about driving.

"Ah come on. We won't get into an accident or anything. I promise. Come on Anya show him some proof."

"How do you prove something that hasn't happened yet?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow. He _did _know a way, but the chances of that were…

"There are no pictures indicating we will wind up in any sort of accident. Letting Gino drive would not be hazardous to our health." Anya stated.

Cecile was unsurprisingly confused. Suzaku was not only alarmed, but also became slightly hostile upon realizing what was going on. "Cecile could you take Anya to the Viceroy's office by herself. I want to speak with Gino alone for a moment."

"Suzaku are you feeling ok?" Cecile asked her.

"I'm fine." Suzaku was speaking in a professional tone Cecile had never heard him take with her.

"Hey what's the matter Captain why are you all tense?" Gino asked with a smile.

"You, come with me." Suzaku grabbed Gino by the back of his collar. He was in no mood for games.

"Um, I guess I'll see you all later then." Gino shrugged, still smiling.

"But Suzaku if we take Anya how are you and Gino getting to the Viceroy?" Cecile wanted to know.

"Tell either Darlton or Euphie to come get us. I'll turn my tracker on so I can be located." Suzaku answered.

"Um…ok." Cecile was still confused, but did as Suzaku asked nonetheless. Lloyd wasn't complaining, he was just happy to be going back to the lab to work on the Beowulf finally.

Suzaku dragged Gino around the side of the airport and pushed him towards a wall. "How much do you know?"

"Hey captain what's the deal?" Gino was rather bothered by Suzaku's attitude. "I didn't realize the chain of command was in reverse."

"This has nothing to do with the military." Suzaku said. "How much do you know about Anya's phone?"

"About her phone?" Gino was confused.

"Does she even know the danger she's in?" Suzaku asked.

"Danger?" Gino was still not getting the picture.

"Want me to come out and be straight? I can. What do the words Future Diary mean to you?" Suzaku asked, hostile.

"Ohhh, so you're in this game too?" Gino asked. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"What do you mean why? This isn't just some fun little ARG Gino. People like you and me are screwing with powers beyond our imagination. I'm warning you so that you can get out of this before it's too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gino asked.

"You really don't know anything?" Suzaku was confused.

"Look all I know is that all of a sudden Anya's phone could suddenly show her pictures she would be taking. She said it was 'a gift from god' about some game. She doesn't remember much when the rules were explained." She said.

_Doesn't remember? I'll have to talk to Lelouch about this. _"Ok, listen to me Gino, you and Anya are in grave danger if you tell everyone you know that she is a diary holder."

"Why? What's the harm?" Gino asked.

"Listen to me carefully and listen to me silently." Suzaku told him.

* * *

**One Explanation Later…**

"Oh come on. You really expect me to believe this?" Gino asked.

"I don't have a diary myself, but I'm working for a holder." Suzaku told him.

"Who?" Gino asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Suzaku answered. "I can't take a risk that you'll always be this carefree about it. This isn't like assassin Gino, people actually have to die. Two of the players are already dead and I know the identity of six of the ones that are still alive. Seven now counting Anya. One of them took hostage of all of Ashford Academy in order to kill another holder."

"So…so this is real?" Gino asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Suzaku told him. "This isn't some online game or an ARG, this is a real life or death situation Gino and both of us are caught in the middle."

"Well, at least we can survive the whole thing if we're careful." Gino joked.

"Will you take this seriously?" Suzaku asked.

Gino dropped the nice guy attitude to meet Suzaku on the same level of professionalism. "Fine, but if you're working for a holder can I make a request?"

"What's that?" Suzaku asked.

"Unless the person you're helping and Anya are the last one left, don't kill her. She's only fifteen." Gino told him.

"Gino four of the other holders I know are teenagers." Suzaku told him.

"You can't be serious." Gino said bluntly.

"I wish I were." Suzaku sighed. Gino's heart sank. "Listen though, I won't harm Anya. She's a Britannian and more importantly a very important member of the Knights of the Round. Until this matter with Zero is taken care of you don't have to worry about me or the holder I'm working with harming her. After which you and she will probably be sent back to Britannia where you'll be safe. If everything works out she'll fly completely under the radar, possibly win. However, I don't intend to let it, and I know a couple of diary holders will try to find, locate, and eliminate her while she's here."

Gino was not pleased by all this in the least. "So what are you and I supposed to do during all this?"

"We just duck our heads and hope they don't get blown off our shoulders while trying to assist the holder we're partnered to." Suzaku told him.

"Can't you even the playing field a bit?" Gino pleaded. "I feel like Anya and I are coming into the game late and you've got a leg up on us."

"Just as I don't intend to share the identity of others with you, I won't share your identity with others." Suzaku promised. "You both are here to carry out an important mission for Britannia so revealing Anya's identity would only complicate things. Until the terrorist Zero has fallen," Suzaku stuck out his hand, "you can trust me."

"I suppose that's better than nothing." Gino shook Suzaku's hand.

"Suzaku!" Suzaku turned to see Euphie poking out of the sun roof in a limousine and waving to him.

"That's our ride." Suzaku said with a smile.

"Isn't that…"

"Yes, Sub-Viceroy Euphimia Li Britannia." Suzaku told Gino.

Gino and Suzaku scrambled into Euphie's limo and Suzaku carried out the introductions between the pair.

Upon arrival at headquarters, Suzaku stayed true to his word to Gino about keeping Anya's identity a secret from Euphie. Upon arrival in Schneizel's office, Anya was already waiting for them.

"Ah, perfect I was starting to think you two weren't coming." Schneizel said with a smug grin.

"Good day, Viceroy." Suzaku said as he and Gino stood at attention on either side of Anya.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Schneizel." Gino told Schneizel.

"Thank you for the compliment Gino." Schneizel responded. "It's my understanding that you're relatively new to the Knights of the Round."

"Yes, I haven't even been with them for a month, but I'm a very skilled pilot sir." Gino saluted.

"You wouldn't be in my father's elite otherwise." Schneizel remarked. "I understand from Anya that your Knightmare frames will be arriving by delivery chopper four days from now."

"Yes sir." Gino said. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but his lordship was unable to get our flight in sync with the delivery of our Knightmares. The emperor is a busy man after all."

"Yes, yes I know." Schneizel sighed. He seemed merely disappointed by the setback, but in reality he was rather furious. _Father did this on purpose. I know he did. He tells me he'll help with bringing down Zero and then he goes and pulls something like this. I'll show him though. Once Zero is dealt with I'll concentrate my efforts into bringing him down. I'll rally Area 11 and promise them independence if they help me eliminate father. I'll take command of Britannia and double cross Japan and set myself up as a tyrant and then allow Prime Minister Kururugi's son to slay me. If Lelouch will cooperate I can set him upon the throne and Euphie will gain the power of god. It is the perfect plan to let the world be ruled by two people who will do what's right for this world and bring it peace by allowing me to become the most hated man in history. _"Captain Kururugi, I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes. Anya, Gino please make yourselves at home and meet with Darlton and Kanon to get more of a feel for the situation."

"Yes sir." All three soldiers saluted. Gino and Anya left and Suzaku stood in front of the 2nd prince.

"What did you want to talk about sir?" Suzaku asked.

"Not I, but I believe you have something you wish to share with me, don't you?" Schneizel asked.

Suzaku knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

**Yesterday**

"Ok what's the plan Lelouch?" The former noble asked.

"Tell Schneizel I am willing to come out of hiding. If my brother is willing to see me tell him I'll oblige." Lelouch said.

"And? What will you do once you and the Viceroy meet face to face?" Suzaku asked him.

"Leave the details to me. I have a whole plan laid out, but this is your role. During my meeting with Schneizel the emergency alarm is going to go off. Schneizel will bolt from his office to address the situation. While he does you'll come to the office and you'll escort me back to Ashford. Your driving may suck, but it'll have to suffice."

"Hey, I've gotten better." Suzaku said, offended. After saying so he added, "Why am I taking you back?"

"When Schneizel comes back to his office to continue to speak with me you will tell him that you didn't want me caught up in whatever was going on so you vacated me from the premises. You will also tell Schneizel what I think of his proposal which I will tell you in the car ride to Ashford."

"You don't know what Schneizel is going to propose to you?" Suzaku asked.

"My diary is fickle. The amount of detail it shows on any one person or event is relevant to how crucial that event or person is. In this case all it tells me is that Schneizel will have a proposal for me and when the emergency alarm is set to go off." Lelouch told Suzaku. In reality Lelouch was planning for the alarms to go off all on his own. He had a plan prepared as to why that would happen.

"So you're not going to kill Schneizel?" Suzaku asked.

"I kill him and there's a good chance I get arrested by Kanon and executed." Lelouch stated. "I am the only one with opportunity, plus I'd be caught on camera."

"All right. I trust you Lelouch. Don't let me down." Suzaku said to him.

"I'd never do that." Lelouch said with a not-so-innocent smile.

* * *

**Present**

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, your half-brother, is willing to meet with you your majesty. When should I have him brought here?" Suzaku asked.

"Have him brought before me the day after Gino and Anya's Knightmares arrive." Schneizel instructed.

"Yes sir!" It was the first time Suzaku was so eager to carry out an order of Schneizel's. Once Lelouch got involved he felt that all his problems with the 2nd prince would be solved.

* * *

**Shinjiku Ruins**

"Are you sure about this Lelouch?" Rivalz said as he drove his motor bike towards the ruins. "I mean isn't Yuno supposed to be like a dangerous criminal or something?"

"And what possible reason would she have to attack us. We're old friends of hers. If you don't want to show yourself you can wait here. I for one refuse to show fear." Lelouch told his companion.

"I don't know about this Lelouch." Rivalz said.

"Look if you hear gunfire or screaming call an ambulance, but I'm confident I can handle myself." Lelouch told Rivalz.

The blue haired student parked the motorcycle and stopped it. "All right, fine. I'll wait here. Just don't get yourself killed all right. We have an appointment to keep."

"I know, I know, keep your shirt on." Lelouch said as he got out of his seat. He put the helmet on Rivalz's handlebars and walked in his chosen direction. He was completely unarmed, confident that he could talk Yuno and Yukiteru into listening to him. He knew that calling them would no longer prove effective. He wanted to extend a sign of trust, trust that could only be shown by showing his face. He expected them to be hostile at first, but he knew he'd be able to cool them off.

Yuno was the first to take notice of him. If it wasn't for Yukiteru she would've struck down Lelouch on sight.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here." She scowled at Lelouch as he stood above them at the top of a half destroyed building.

"Here to turn us into Britannia? Why not? You've already forced us into a corner." Yukiteru scowled.

"I'm here to request assistance." Lelouch said.

"From us? The last time we helped you we got…"

"I don't ever recall asking for your help at any time other than when Minnene Uryu attacked Ashford Academy. And other than that I've been nothing but benevolent to you both. I never suggested attacking the Britannian capital. You did that on your own." Lelouch said, standing with his hands behind his back.

"You set us up!" Yuno shouted. "I know you did!"

"Yuno calm down. Lelouch has a point." Yukiteru said.

"But Yuki…" Yuno whined.

"Yuno, you don't have to like cooperating with me, but the deal I am here to propose benefits all parties involved." Lelouch said to her.

"What are you plotting?" Yukiteru asked.

"I am working on a plan to eliminate the 11th: Schneizel El Britannia." Lelouch declared.

"You what?" Yukiteru was blown away.

"I know you heard what I said. You just have troubling believing it. You two have proven to be effective in being able to storm the Area Eleven capital and escaping with your lives. You do not need to know the whole plan just your portion. Yukiteru, if you don't want to participate in this ordeal you don't have to. Yuno may actually prove more effective if she goes alone." Lelouch stated.

"Yuki…doesn't need to be in danger?" Yuno was now confused.

"Yuno Gasai, I need you to cause a ruckus in the lower reaches of the building. It will trigger the alarm and send Britannia's soldiers after you. When they reach you, escape and retreat back here, make sure you are not followed. If you are followed leave no witnesses. Do this, and I can assure the elimination of Schneizel El Britannia from the Survival Game given time." Lelouch told her.

"So…let me get this straight. You want me to attack Britannia and I'm allowed to kill as many people as I want in order to further your plan?" Yuno asked in confirmation.

"It's a sort of win-win scenario if you think about it." Lelouch smiled.

"And Yuki doesn't need to come with me?" Yuno asked.

"Would he want to for something like this? I need the help of an expert killer, and if you want to protect Yukiteru, surely you'd want to assist someone who has a plan to eliminate the competition." Lelouch stated.

"I will do it then." Yuno said with an assertive tone. "If those are your only conditions I will not object."

"Yuno, are you sure?" Yukiteru asked her.

"Yuki can trust me. I'm doing this for Yuki." She smiled brightly.

"Then it's settled then. I still have your number so I will contact you the day I need your assistance. Do not let me down Yuno Gasai." Lelouch said and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait! Lelouch!" Yukiteru called out. Lelouch looked at the middle-school student from over his shoulder. "What…do you have any connection to the Black Knights?"

"Why would I be? I'm Britannian." Lelouch told Yukiteru. "Zero's goal is to shut down Britannia. Ask yourself before you make foolish questions like that: 'why would I seek Britannia's destruction?'"

"Then how about this then: why are you so adamant about winning the survival game? What is your motivation?" Yuno asked.

"My motivation? That's simple. It stems from two reasons. Reason number one: I'm simply bored and this survival game is rather entertaining. Reason number two: I must keep living for Nunnally's sake." Lelouch then disappeared. He had not lied. Lelouch's reasoning for the survival game was different for each persona he had. The reasons he gave to Yukiteru and Yuno were the reasons Lelouch Lamperouge wanted to win. Lelouch Vi Britannia's aim was to create a peaceful world for him and Nunally and to crush Britannia. And for Zero, it was a side-gimmick that made his rebellion easier and more entertaining.

Lelouch arrived at Rivalz's motorbike and put his helmet on. "Let's head back."

"You're done?" Rivalz asked.

"I did what I had to do. I said what I had to say. And remember, this never happened." Lelouch told Rivalz.

"Right this never happened." Rivalz started up the motorbike. As he drove he asked Lelouch. "I don't get it. If you know where they are why not tell the Britannian Army?"

"And score myself a pretty sum for alerting them to the location of terrorists? Ask yourself why I would even need or want that. Besides all it would accomplish is the death of Britannian soldiers, of this I'm sure. So don't get any funny ideas Rivalz. It's not worth it, even if it would clear your debts." Lelouch told him. Rivalz remained silent and complied. He trusted Lelouch enough to make that judgment, but the temptation still existed.

Upon arrival back at the academy Rivalz and Lelouch arrived a few minutes before the start of the Student Council meeting.

"Oh Lelouch, Rivalz you guys made it back." Suzaku was already there.

"Of course they are," Tsubaki said, "Lelouch would never miss a meeting. He's the Vice President."

Lelouch noticed the absence of a certain blonde president. "Has anyone seen Milly?"

"A student came up to her today asking to join the Student Council so she's been in the other room for a half an hour interviewing him and checking his qualifications. He only transferred to Ashford the other day so she wants to make sure he's comfortable." Shirley said. "Also there's a blemish on his background. He had a part-time position in the Detective division in the Britannian Police and was fired on grounds of suspicious activity. No charges were filed, but that's what's written in his records about his reason for leaving."

_Sounds like my kind of guy. _Lelouch thought.

The adjoining door opened and Milly came out. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a new member." She gestured to the door as a white haired teen, dressed in a school uniform walked out next to her. "Everyone say hello to the newest member of the student council Aru Akise."

"Hello everyone." he greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you Aru," Rivalz stuck out his hand, "Rivalz Cardemonde, Student Council Treasurer." Aru shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Rivalz." Aru responded with a smile.

"So let me introduce you to everyone else." Milly insisted. She gestured to Nina. "This is Nina Einstein our Student Council Secretariat."

"H-hello." Nina said shyly.

"Lelouch Lamperouge our Vice President." Milly gestured to Lelouch.

"Good to have you as part of the group." Lelouch stated.

"And here we have Kallen Stadtfeld."

"A pleasure to meet you." Kallen bowed.

"Shirley Fennette."

"Hiya!" Shirley waved.

"Nunnally Lamperouge, Lelouch's younger sister."

"Hello Aru." Nunnally greeted with a smile.

"Be kind to her unless you want Lelouch to inflict bodily harm upon you." Milly whispered to Akise.

"Madam President I can hear everything you're saying." Lelouch said, scowling slightly.

"Oh lighten up Lelouch." Suzaku rubbed his shoulder.

"Tsubaki Kasaguno, our newest member." She extended her arm to Tsubaki who was sitting in a chair.

"Oh Tsubaki you're here?" Lelouch looked at Tsubaki, he hadn't even seen her here.

"Nunnally called me to tell me we were getting a new member of the council so I had Ai drive me over. She's waiting for me to call her to pick me up." Tsubaki said.

"Well don't let me forget to give you your homework before you leave ok." Lelouch told her.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Big Brother I took care of it." Nunnally told him.

"You guys can play house later." Milly said, ticked off that people kept getting off topic.

"House?" Lelouch was offended.

"No it's ok, let them talk." Aru said.

"No, no, no. It's unprofessional." Milly told him. "Anyway now that I have your attention, let me introduce to you at last, but not least Suzaku Kururugi."

"Good to meet you Aru." Suzaku said to him.

"Same here. It's not every day you find out that a local hero goes to your school." Aru smiled.

"Hero? Me? Come on." Suzaku said humbly.

"You're the captain of the Glaston Knights and despite the fact that he survived you shot down Zero. For anyone loyal to Britannia you should be considered a hero. I mean you were cleared of killing Clovis." Aru stated.

"Yes, yes we all know Suzaku's excellent and wonderful." Lelouch said, perturbed.

"So Aru what made you decide to join the student council?" Shirley asked him.

"Well even though I got fired from the detective division I'm still interested in detective work and I was chasing down a case before I got fired. I transferred because I thought Ashford would have answers. My parents were accommodating." Aru said cheerfully.

"Well hey if you need any help don't hesitate to call on me. I work for the Britannian military I'll put in a good word for you." Suzaku offered. "Maybe I could get you your position back if you crack your case."

"That's very kind of you Suzaku, thanks." Aru smiled.

"Well now that that's settled. Let's break out the Pizza, and soda and have ourselves a good time!" Milly declared.

_Wait, pizza? _Lelouch thought, and sighed. "Madam President, you did remember to order an extra box with 4 cheese and extra sauce right?"

"Sure did. I don't know where you put it all though Lelouch, but all that cheese will go right to your thighs with your exercise rate." Milly wagged her finger.

"I have an extremely superior metabolism level." Lelouch lied defensively on C.C's behalf.

"You still have trouble with physical exercise?" Suzaku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah? So?" Lelouch asked.

"If you want I can teach you proper cardiac respiration to help improve your stamina." Suzaku offered.

"Hell no! The last time I spent an afternoon with you during one of your training sessions it nearly killed me you exercise freak!" Lelouch shouted.

_So Lelouch has a bad stamina level does he? That completely scratches the possibility of him being Zero. There's no way he could pull the kind of stunt Zero did the other evening. Still you don't need poor stamina to pilot a Knightmare, but before I confront Lelouch about that, _Aru looked at Suzaku, _as long as he's offering his assistance I might as well take advantage of that._

By the time Aru had finished his train of thought everyone was already spread out, eating and having a good time. Lelouch approached Aru with a slice of pizza. "Say Aru do you play chess?" Lelouch asked him.

"Yeah, do you?" Aru asked him.

"Hahaha," Rivalz laughed almost grabbing Lelouch from behind, "You're looking at Ashford Academy's undefeated Chess Champion."

"Undefeated hmm," Aru put the side of his finger to his lips, intrigued.

"That's right. Why? Have you never met your match?" Lelouch asked.

"As a matter of fact no. I've never lost a game of chess either." Aru stated.

"Oh dear." Suzaku realized what this was going to boil down into.

"What do you say to a little friendly game then? I've been looking for a potential rival." Lelouch told Aru.

"Don't mind if I do." Aru said and sat down at the table. Lelouch sat down at the opposite end.

"Rivalz." Lelouch snapped his fingers.

"You got it." Rivalz went and got the chessboard from the bookshelf and put it on the table.

"I'm black." Lelouch declared.

"Fine by me, I'm used to playing as white anyway. Having the ability to take the first move reminds me of how a detective must take the initiative during his investigations." Aru said as he set up the pieces.

"Interesting mantra." Lelouch complimented.

The board was set up and Lelouch set down the clock next to the board.

"Hey hold on, I can't let a chess match start in the middle of the party. Not without making it interesting." Milly declared.

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Lelouch asked.

"Simple, a wager. Both of you have to wager that if you lose you have to reveal an embarrassing secret about yourself."

"All right." Aru said as if it was no big deal.

Lelouch sat still and silently, steaming. "Come on Lelouch. Your 'rival' doesn't seem to have any problem with it." Milly chimed.

Lelouch did not respond.

"You know Lelouch if you don't accept the terms it means you have something to hide or that you're afraid to lose." Suzaku teased.

"I am not!" Lelouch answered vigorously. "I'll prove that I am superior. Milly, I accept your terms. Aru, make your first move!" Lelouch declared, pointing at his opponent from across the table.

"All right then. Let's play chess." Aru said nonchalantly. He picked up the pawn in front of his rook and moved it forward one square.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes I would leave you all on a cliffhanger with the notion that Chess Is Serious Business. Next time on Ultimate Paradox: Lelouch Vs Aru: The Ultimate Chess Game. Also to come will be the long awaited Narita arc and also the confrontation between Schneizel and Lelouch. What is Lelouch exactly planning by having Yuno as a distraction? Will Aru uncover the truth about both Lelouch and Suzaku? Who will win the Chess game? Will Schneizel ever realize the connection between Lelouch and Zero or will he only come to the horrible truth when it's too late? Well anyway I gotta get my clothes out of the dryer. See you all later)**


	19. Paradox Looping

**(A/N: You guys are probably confused why this chapter is so short and why it's considered "complete". Well…just read)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or Code Geass

* * *

**38****th**** Hall of Causality and Effect**

Deus watched the Lelouch and Akise sit in front of the chessboard and as Akise grabbed a pawn to make the first move. The screen paused by Deus' will and slid up and away.

"So this is the effect that your damage to reality caused, or rather one of the many ripple patterns it can cause?"

Murumuru floated up next to Deus and sat on his shoulder. "That's right, I think the choices presented are both fathomable and logical, don't you agree?"

"I agree that this will certainly be interesting Murumuru, but I believe there were a few details you got wrong."

"Oh?" Murumuru kicked her legs. "What details would those be?"

"You will see when the time comes," Deus said. Up until now he had watched Murumuru's prediction of what she believed would happen the moment the survival game was switched over to the new universe. The little minion had yet to actually _give_ Lelouch his phone. "Tell me something though, Murumuru, did you base the 2nd on being the defending champion to make things interesting or is there something you're not telling me."

"Uhhhhhh…"

"I suppose it doesn't matter. You did get one detail right, it does not matter if the second did win and create a time jump, that will just make the game more interesting. I also believe you have a true grasp on the second's intentions and beliefs. Still, when the game begins, I will erase that you ever showed this to me. As the judge I must not hold a biased opinion and based on your assumptions I will find things out eventually."

"Or will you? The future is not finite," Murumuru told him.

Deus smirked as best as someone with his face could, "Murumuru, let us begin the game for real now. Go to the 8th and let us begin the Survival Game."

"Yes sir!" Murumuru vanished and disappeared.

Deus sat straight back in his chair. In the next moment, Yukiteru showed up in the 38th Hall of Causality and Effect.

"Ah, Yukiteru, just the person I wanted to see. Please give me your phone."

"Why? What are you planning?"

"An interesting game," Deus told him.

**END**

* * *

**(A/N: Go ahead, say it: "Cop-out". The truth of the matter is I'm rather dissatisfied with this series, but rather than go back and write it, I'm going to use Mirai Nikki to its fullest advantage of how this series can get away with Deus ex Machina because of the name of its god and I'm essentially going to "reboot" the series. Things will be much different in this reboot. It will still be called "Ultimate Paradox", but it'll probably be called something like "Ultimate Paradox: Reloaded" or "Ultimate Paradox: Rebooted" or "Ultimate Paradox: Recoded" or something like that. I don't know if it's exactly in character for Deus to say he'll erase his memory or whatnot, but I wanted to be able to purely give the new version a clean slate somehow. As I look back at the series there are a lot of things I wish to fix. For starters: I am now savvier with the Code Geass universe than ever before and thanks to my writing of "Cornelia of the Defection" I have to change certain qualities of the series to benefit the truth rather than benefit the Rule of Drama. My writing skills have improved tremendously so rather than continue this train wreck and try to salvage it by combing back over the chapters. I want to start from scratch and make things a little more interesting. However, I do want to leave the original version up so that when the reboot does come out and people would wonder whatever happened to the original, and so I can reference the original if I wish. So be on the lookout for "Ultimate Paradox: Recalibrated" …I seriously have no idea what I'm going to call this. If you guys have an idea, say so in your review and for the love of god be thankful I'm at least bothering to redo this rather than just throwing my hands up in the air and quitting).**


End file.
